Old Friends
by jscat2
Summary: Two kids the best of friends loose touch over the years but are brought back together by random chance. Or is it random?
1. Chapter 1

"Will you write?" The ten year old girl asked with tears in her eyes.

"Everyday." The twelve year old boy replys before pecking her lips as they sat under a tree in the meadow." Why do you have to move away?"

"My dad got a job in the city, he couldn't pass up."

"You are my best friend Gabriela Dawson." The blonde haired boy hugged the dark haired girl." I will come visit you as much as I can, if my father allows." He looks to his arm covering over the bruising that clearly showed.

"Gabriela it's time to go." He mother yelled from affare as she waived .

"I will see you again." Gabriela promised." Goodbye for now." She smiled hugging him.

"Goodbye for now." He smiled before pulling her in one last hug.

15 YEARS LATER

Gabby stood in the closet of her apartment standing on her tippy toes reaching for a box of shoes." You really need to clean out this closet more often." She chuckles to herself just as the shoe box and three others fall hitting her in the head." Owe." She cries out before looking down at one of the boxes that fell opened up exposing a bunch of letters." Oh wow." She whispers bending down picking up the box. She walked to the couch sitting down pulling one out as she studied the envelope for a minute before pulling the note paper out opening it .

Gabriela,

I miss you everyday, you are my only friend here and I wish you were still here. Hope to see you soon.

Love, M

Gabby ran her fingers over those words before picking up her cell dialing." Mom." She speaks as it connected." It's Gabby, you'll never guess what I found cleaning out my closet?"

"I'm surprised you found anything in there." Her mother teases on the other end.

"Haha." Gabby rolls her eyes." I found those letters." She said excited." From my friend that I would always meet in the meadow years ago before we moved her to Chicago."

"Ah yes your first love."

"Mom." Gabby blushed as she pulled another letter out of the box." I was only 10 how could he be my first love?"

"True love doesn't care your age sweety." Her mother chuckled.

"Oh mom stop."

"He was such a sweet kind boy, but he had a rough family life. "She told her daughter." What ever happened to him?"

"I don't know." Gabby sighed." The letters started dwindling and after two more years the just stopped coming completely."

"I always told you he was special Gabriela." He mom pushed." You should look him up."

"Yeah sure." Gabby chuckled." What would I say hey remember me? He's probably married with kids by now."

"Well you don't know unless you find out."

"Well aren't you anxious to get me married off." Gabby chuckled." Oh look at the time I should get to bed I have shift tomorrow."

"Goodnight my darling daughter. And don't forget Sunday is Antonio's birthday so dinner is at 3:00."

"How could I forget." Gabby laughs." Goodnight love you mom."

"Love you too Gabriela."

Gabby hung up the phone placing it on the coffee table before looking back down at the box of letters on her lap." What ever happened to you?" A single tear down her cheek as she put the cover back on the box. Gabby let out a deep breath before getting up moving back to her closet putting everything back in it's place. She shut the door slowly moving thru her apartment shutting off the lights. Gabby stopped in her bedroom door way hesitating for a moment before moving back to her closet." I'll take you with me." She says grabbing the letters moving to her room.

The next morning Gabby awoke exhausted hitting the snooze button. As she stretched in bed sitting up she crinkled the papers of all the letters spread out in her bed." I shouldn't have stayed up reading all night." She chuckles collecting all the notes grabbing the box from her night stand." Maybe I will look you up." She mumbles looking at the box before putting back on the nightstand then getting up from bed making her way to the shower.

Gabby walks into station 51 later that morning. "Hey my best friend." She cheers running into Shay in the locker.

"Why are you so cheery?" Shay grumbled." Oh wait don't tell me." She waives her hands shaking her head.

"Uh, no." Gabby smacked her arm." Such a dirty mind, but why can't I just be in a good mood?"

"Did you turn lesbian over night?"

"No." Gabby huffs.

"Oh well." Shay chuckles as both girls pull their uniform shirts on." That's too bad for me." She teases." But seriously what has you so happy?"

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"Well we have a long shift ahead of us." Shay grins." Come on tell me over coffee."

Shay and Dawson make their way to the common room bumping into Severide in the hall." Chief said common room 10 minutes." He brushes by in an equally happy mood.

"Why are you so happy?" Shay squints her eyes at her room mate." Last I saw of you you went to bed alone last night?"

"Oh I have secret moves." He chuckles." No but we have a new guy starting today." Severide calls out as he never stopped walking.

"New guy on squad?" Gabby says confused." Didn't know they needed anyone else."

"Beats me." Shay shrugs pulling Gabby towards the coffee pot now." So what's the good news?"

Gabby took at seat at the round table with her coffee facing the coffee pot where shay stood." I found a shoe box last night." Gabby starts to tell her.

"Really how did you find anything in that closet?"

"That's what my mom said." Gabby smiles." Anyway this shoe box was filled with these letters from a boy."

"A boy." Shay choked on her coffee." Are we robbing the cradle now?"

"Shut up." Gabby rolled her eyes." There from fifteen years ago." She answers snippy.

"Oh Iike where this is going." Shay slips in the chair across from Gabby." Love letters?"

"Shay." Gabby raised her eyebrows." I was ten he was twelve."

"So?"

"So?" Gabby made a face you sound like my mom again." She chuckled." Anyway, we were really close inseperable, until my family move here to the city. We wrote letters for a while but they eventually stopped coming and my letters started getting returned to me." Gabby took a deep breath now." I was considering looking him up."

"Wow that is so cute, your very own pen pal." Shay looked at Gabby looking for more details.

"What?" Gabby raised her eyebrows again.

"Did you, you know." Shay motioned with her hands." You know."

"Shay I was ten." Gabby rolled her eyes before a smile spread across her face." But he was my first kiss."

"Really." Shay sighed.

"Really." Gabby looked down to her coffee mug." I have never felt a kiss like that since."

"You were ten." Shay says confused.

"I know." Is all Gabby answers.

"What is his name?"

Before Gabby could answer Chief walked in to the common room." Everyone I would like to introduce our new truck Lt. Matt Casey." He announces as Gabby spins around in her chair hearing the name." He is replacing Lt Johnson who transfered out, I'm sure you will give him a warm 51 welcome.

"Thank you." Matt replys with a nod.

"Matthew." Gabby jumps up from her chair as the two lock eyes." It's me." She smiles taking a step closer as everyone watches their encounter." Don't you remember?" Gabby plays with her hair and fixes her shirt.

"Gabriela?" Matt takes a step closer still looking unsure."Gabriela Dawson?" He asks more confident taking another step.

"It is me." Gabby smiles.

"It's been a long time." Matt says as they hold each others gaze." Well come here." He says excitedly holding his arms open.

Gabby instantly bridged the gab between them wrapping her arms around his waist as he wraps his around her shoulders." Too long." She mumbles against his chest feeling the warmth of his body, but feeling like a ten year old girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby held on to Matt before hearing someone clear their throat causing her to break the hug." Um." Gabby looked up to Matt giving him a quick smile before turning her attention to the room." Matthew, um Matt, or I guess lieutenant." Gabby stuttered her word.

"It's lieutenant." Matt nodded never taking his eyes off of Gabby.

"So you too know each other we got that." Shay jumped in breaking the akwardness." But how do you know each other?" She links her arm around Gabby's smirking." I'm Leslie Shay by the way." She held her hand out." Gabby's partner."

"Paramedic huh." Matt smiled looking back at Gabby as he shook Leslie's hand." Matt Casey." He turned his attention back to Shay for a moment.

"Well these guys here are your crew." Gabby points ." Hermann,Otis,Mill the candidate." She chuckles." Cruz, Mouch..."

"Mouch?" Matt raises an eyebrow looking to the man on the couch.

"Long story." Mouch jumps up putting his hand out." Nice to meet you Lt.

"I'm hearing that alot today." Shay chuckles to herself getting a glare from Gabby and a confused look from Matt." Just saying

"Why don't you go restock the ambo." Gabby suggests with widened eyes.

"I think I need your help with that." Shay tugs her arm.

"Sorry ." Gabby glances back to Matt." It's really good to see you." She smiles holding his gaze til the rest of his crew stand to introduce themselves taking hs attention away from her.

"Oh my god." Shay practically shouts." Are you gonna not tell me how freaky that is."

"Shay keep it down." Gabby glances back thru the door seeing Matt still distracted by the guys." Don't make such a big deal over this."

"Gabby Dawson don't be so nieve." Shay pulls her across the apparatus floor to the back of the ambo." That is they guy you were telling me about with the letters right?"

"That's him Matthew Casey." Gabby glances in the direction of the common room." Damn it's been 15 years." She shakes her head.

"Was he that good looking as a kid?" Shay asks poking Gabby's side." Cause damn girl he's looking pretty good now."

"Hey I thought you like women?"

"Oh hell yeah but I can still spot a good looking guy." Shay teased." And by the look of it he still has a candle burning for you."

"Oh stop it's been years." Gabby says bashful." How can you tell?"

"I think everyone in that room there felt the heat coming off your bodies, It's a good thing were in a firehouse." Shay chuckled." I was about to grab an extinguisher."

"Oh stop." She blushes." I wonder where he's been all these years?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Shay nudges her back towards the door." Go talk to him."

"Shay." Gabby huffs." What do I do go in there and just say hey Matt where have you been all these years, and oh are you married also." Sarcasm filling her tone.

Just then Matt walked the the set of doors onto the apparatus floor noticing the commotion between the two paramedics." Hey Gabriela." Matt gets her attention as Shay lightly pushes her closer." Where is the gear room?" He asks lifting his shoulder that has his bunker coat hanging from it.

"What they couldn't show you. Any of those guys." Gabby walked closer." Come on it's right over here." She points as they start walking side by side.

"How long has it been?" Matt smiles glancing over to a blushing Gabby." You definantly have changed." He turns facing her as the stop walking inside the closet.

"Fifteen years." Her voice barely a whisper." Under the tree was the last time I saw you." She stepped closer to him." You've changed too."

"How long have you been at this house." Matt steps back from their closeness changing the subject." A paramedic,." He smiles." I always knew you would help people for a living."

"A lieutenant is something to brag about." Gabby looks to the floor feeling uncomftable since he stepped away from her." You will probably get along great with Severide, he's squad lieutenant your age as well." She met his eyes again feeling her heart race, he was better looking then she could have ever imagined all those years ago.

"Yeah he is pretty cool, we just spoke for a few minutes we have alot in common." Matt rubbed the back of his neck." We should try to catch up soon." He abrubtly stepped away from her wanting to leave the room.

"Oh yeah." Gabby turned to watch him step around her feeling hurt by his actions." By the way me and a few others from here own a bar called Molly's, you should definantly come by maybe we can catch up there."

"Sounds great." He smiles before walking out of the room.

Gabby slowly strolled back to the ambo playing in her head what just happened. She finds Shay sitting in the back with the clip board on her lap." Hey." She hops in the back." What are you up to?" Gabby glances at the chart.

"That was quick." Shay nudges Gabby's shoulder with her own." Did you make out, I mean catch up?"

"Neither." Gabby whispered." How could I think a child hood crush would ever be more, he forgot about me a long time ago."

Matt looked around his new officers quarters before mind wanders back to a few minutes earlier in the coat room with Gabby. She's more beautiful then he ever dreamed and seeing her again only made those old memories come rushing back good and bad." Fifteen years." He whispers to himself before sitting down at his desk. He then pulled out a very crinkled old envelope from his pocket staring at the faded lipstick kiss placed just below the name on the return address.' Gabriela Dawson.' It read . He ran his fingers over it before placing it back in his pocket, putting his head in his hands now.

"Casey." Severide spoke standing in the doorway." Getting settled?"

"Yeah thanks man." Casey nods in appreciation." Hey we should get a beer sometime."

"Yeah absolutely, you can come to my place I live with Shay, or we hang at a local place that a few of the guys here own."

"Molly's." Matt let's him know that he already knew." Are you and Shay a um a thing?" He asks motioning with his hand if their together.

"No just great friends." Severide chuckles." She bats with the same team."

"Ah." Matt caught right on.

"So you and Gabby?"

Matt looked up at his rather quickly made friend." We knew each other as kids." Was his answer for a rather private guy." A long time ago." He looks away.

"Got it." Severide takes the hint." So first round is on me tomorrow night."

"Sounds good." Matt watches him walk away before looking down at his pocket letting out a deep sigh." This is gonna be complicated." He mumbles to himself just as the bells go off as he jumps up to head out on his first call on truck 81.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt grabbed his turn out gear before running to the passenger seat of truck. Catching eyes with Gabby who moved right by him getting into the drivers seat of ambulance 61, pulling out of there spot before he was even in his seat." Come on guys let's move." He calls out as 81 starts it drive to the scene. Matt turns facing the men sitting behind him." I know you guys don't know me well at all, but I'm great at what I do, and I promise to do my best to make sure I get you home to your families after every shift." He spoke confident.

" We are are great team." Hermann calls out over the sirens.

"You will be a great leader." Mouch boasted." What do you ask from us?"

"Just follow my lead, and orders." He nods to his men." And remember I'm part of your team now, we got each other's backs."

"That's the only way we roll lieutenant." Cruz glances over from the driver seat smiling.

Gabby sped thru the streets of Chicago as her and Shay arrive first to the scene finding a three carwreck." I got the mini van." She calls out moving to the drivers door." Are you ok?" She looks the windows seeing that the driver is alone.

Just then truck 81 pulls up and Casey jumps out of his seat." Dawson get back." He yells seeing the lamp post starting to fall in her direction." Dawson." He shouts again as he lunges towards her knocking their bodies to the ground just as the lamp post shatters next to the car.

"Ahh." Gabby grabs the back of her head before opening her eyes seeing Matt's face inches from hers." Thanks." She pushes herself up to a seated position getting away from their close contact.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked placing his hand over hers that was still on the back of her head." Let me see?"

"I'm good." She jumps up pulling away." Thank you though." She turns putting her hand out to help him to his feet." Good thing you got here when you did." She looked at the lamp post before moving back to the vehicle.

"Yeah great timing." He mumbles before assisting his men on freeing the women." I'll get in there." He shouts just before puncturing the back window of the passenger door." I'm goona need the ram." He tells Hermann.

"Can you get the driver window open?" Gabby asks from the window Matt just crawled thru." I want to asses her."

"No it's jammed. The whole door is jammed." Matt looks back before observing her injuries." She has a chest laceration, shortness of breath."

"Alright I need to get in there."

"Help her up guys." He orders his men as Otis and Mills quickly lift her thru the window." Where's that ram." He shouts as he and Gabby get into close quarters together.

"Were gonna take good care of you." Gabby tells the women as she places the neck brace." Then you can see your family."

"Almost ready." Matt shifts his body under Gabby's to get down lower to the floor. He looks up akwardly for a moment until he snaps back to his task at hand." Backboard." He speaks softly now.

Once the women is pulled out Matt jumps out the window rolling to the ground quickly exiting." Come on." He assists Gabby out the window once he was back on his feet." You good?"

"I'm good." She smiles." We make a good team."

"Yeah." Matt holds her gaze til seconds later the car becomes engulfed with flames." Stand back." He lightly pushes her turning his attention away from her." Hit it." He shouts leaving Gabby breathless for a moment before she turns heading back to Shay who was waiting to transport the women from that vehicle.

"What was that?" Shay asked as they rode towards Chicago Med hospital." And don't say it was nothing."

"I'm not saying anything." Gabby gave her a look." He stopped me from getting really hurt. Anyone of those guys would have done the same."

"Yeah." Shay nodded." But there was major sexual tension going on there, I saw it a mile away."

Gabby blushed before turning to face her friend who was driving." He's really hot you know." She becomes really embarressed now." And it's been a while for me if you know what I mean." Gabby looks to her hands.

"That's sad for you." Shay chuckles.

"Hey." Gabby points her finger." I've been really busy."

"That's no excuse." Shay glances to her friend." Do you need my help even getting laid too."

"No Leslie." Gabby snapped." I can handle who I bring into my bed."

"Hmmm, that hot lieutenant on your list?"

"Shay." Gabby continued to blush." Just drop it, besides we work together now and technically I don't really know him, not anymore."

"Oh stop with the excuses and just jump that boy, see if he still kisses like he did years ago."

"Dropping this." Gabby rolled her eyes cringing at how the conversation has turned to a sex talk.

When they arrived back to 51 Gabby went to take a nap in the bunk room. As she laid down she saw Matt on his cell having a pretty heated argument as he paced his office behind closed doors. When she saw him slam his phone down on the desk she stood ." Don't do this, don't do it." Gabby tells herself as her feet move her body and her hand involuntary knocks on his door." You did it." She mumbles under her breath as Matt opens the door.

"What's up Gabby." He spoke slightly annoyed." Can I help you?"

"Oh I'm sorry." She turns to leave." I can see this is a bad time." Feeling hurt from his rudeness.

"I'm sorry." Matt instantly faltered knowing he hurt her feelings." Just aggravated, but I never meant to take it out on you." He opens his door wider letting her in.

Gabby moves taking a seat on his bed while Matt stands leaning against his desk." Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly." You can tell me."

"I don't want to dump my problems on you." Matt drops his eyes to the floor." It wouldn't be fair."

"You used to talk to me about everything." Gabby stood from the bed." Maybe we could get that back over time."

Matt's eyes meet Gabby's studying her for a moment." I would like that alot." He gave a quick smile.

"Why did you stop writing?" Gabby took a step closer only begging herself to hide her tears that threatened to fall." Why did you send my letters back?"

"Gabby is complicated." He moved closer to her." My family, well you know the kind of family I come from."

"Yeah how could I forget." Gabby shook her head." We slept in that meadow many nights when you were afraid to go home."

"You remember that?"

Gabby just nods her head fighting the urge to reach up and touch his cheek that was inches away. She failed." I never forgot you." She whispers." What happened after I left?"

Matt placed his hand over Gabby's removing it from his cheek." I have to tell you something." He places her hand on his chest enclosing it in both his hands. As he opened his mouth to speak the bell went off.

"Duty calls." Gabby gave him a quick smile before running off leaving Matt standing there.

"She needs to know." He tells himself annoyed before running off to his assigned vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby walked into Molly's the next night with a wide smile gracing her face. She quickly hangs her coat and a small shopping bag up in the back room before making her way behind the bar." Getting cold out." She says walking up to Hermann." You know what that means."

"Yeah don't remind me." He makes a face." It will be slow probably, I've never understood why people would rather go to a football game the colder it gets when you can watch it here in our warm friendly environment."

" That's bears fans for you." She chuckled." If it's quiet I may skip out early tonight." Gabby hopes her plan works out and hopes Matt shows tonight.

"Um hum." Hermann rolls his eyes." So how do you know the young good looking lieutenant anyway." He nudges her arm.

"We were kids, before I moved to the city here." Gabby smirked." We were best friends, but lost touch."

"Just friends huh." Hermann smirks ." I see they way you look at each other."

"We were just kids." Gabby blushes.

"Well he seems like a great guy." Hermann speaks sincerely." He fits right in with us on truck, the guys really like him."

"He seems to be a good leader."

"Uh huh." Hermann chuckles again pointing to her blushing cheeks." Don't say I told you so."

"Enough." She laughs hitting his arm with the towel." He is nice on the eyes." She smirks walking away

"Hey name that first kid after me." He calls out.

A little later the bar was partially full some open stools and a few tables open but a big enough of a crowd to make the atmosphere energetic. Shay watches Gabby scan the crowd one more time." He didn't show?" Shay asks.

"Who?" Gabby tries playing it off.

"You know who." Shay barely got out before the door opened and a tall slender women walks in, seconds later Matt Casey follows behind her.

"Oh my god." Gabby stood stunned as Shay follows her eyes ." He has a girlfriend."

"Are they here together?" Shay trys to ease the blow." Maybe they just arrived together?"

"Really, they don't look like strangers." Gabby turned glaring at her friend." Look he's introducing her to Hermann and Otis." Gabby's heart is in her throat as Hermann gives her a quick glance." Their definantly together." She leans her hands on the counter as Matt catches her eye now.

"Ok he's coming this way." Shay turns facing Gabby so her back is facing Matt.

"Hey Dawson Shay this is Hallie." Matt watched Gabby intently as he spoke." She's my..."

"I'm Leslie." Shay reaches her hand out ." And this one over here is Gabby." He nods her head in Gabby's direction.

"So your Casey's girlfriend?" Gabby struggled with her words but forced the off her tongue quickly." It's nice to meet you as well." Gabby places a glass on the counter.

"Actually I'm his fiancé." Hallie spoke in a bubbly tone showing off her ring now." But it's nice to meet you as well." She smiled.

Gabby removed the glass from the counter replacing it with four shot glasses." I think we should drink to that." She pours tequila as her eyes shoot daggers at Matt." To Hallie and Matt." She raises her glass dropping it back before everyone else.

"Gabby is that short for Gabriela." Hallie asked glancing over to Matt.

"It is." Gabby answered confused looking between the couple infront of her.

"Is this the Gabriela from when you were a kid." Hallie raises an eyebrow looking at Matt.

"It is." Matt walled hard.

"Wow that is amazing." Hallie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice." After all these years." She turns facing Gabby now." Well any friend of Matt's is a friend of mine, let's do another shot." Hallie watches Gabby a few seconds longer then normal almost trying to challenge her.

Gabby poured another round of shots before they all drank them down." Can you excuse me now." She steps away moving towards the bathroom, while Matt wanted to follow as he watched her leave but Hallie turned her glare towards him now.

"Maybe we should go." Matt places his hands on Hallie's shoulders." I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah alright." Hallie relaxed under Matt's touch.

Gabby walked back out of the bathroom catching Shay's eye before noticing Matt' s affection towards Hallie causing her to turn back into the bathroom before anyone else saw her reaction. Shay headed in that direction turning shooting Matt a glare that didn't go unnoticed by him but Hallie had her back facing Shay. When she reached the bathroom she found Gabby pacing the floor." How could he." Gabby fought back her tears." How could he lie to me."

"Sweety I don't know."

"Really." Gabby snaps." Some advice." She shakes her head." I just don't get it." Gabby leans against the sink." Why would he lie, and then have me find out here like this." She wiped her tears.

"Well she sure knew who you were." Shay crosses her arms over her chest as Gabby looks up at her." She knew your name, Gabriela. He most have told her about you."

"Yeah of course he did, it's his fiancé." Gabby chuckles ." Of course he would confide in her."

"There more to it." Shay shakes her head." Your not seeing the bigger picture, there's a reason he didn't want you to know about her."

"Yeah so he could jerk me around, maybe screw with my feeling, but I'm not like that."

"No your a good person." Shay put her hand on Gabby's shoulder." Maybe he has a good explanation."

"Why are you on his side." Gabby snapped again." He's not the guy I used to know, maybe we could never be friends like that again." She wipes her tear filled eyes." I was ten years old who am I kidding." Gabby looks at a speechless Shay before she turns walking out of the bathroom.

Author's notes: I hope everyone will stick thru this story with me I really enjoy writing over this long summer break and all your positive feedback is what helps me continue. I have already written half of this story so please all you Hallie haters stick with it cause as all of you readers know I'm a huge Dawsey fan...:-) .


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby walked out of the bathroom scanning the bar noticing the spot where Matt and Hallie sat was empty." Thank god." She mumbles to herself as she makes her way behind the bar.

"Their gone." Hermann whispers in Gabby's ears." Left a few minutes ago."

"Who?" Gabby tried playing it off." Oh Matt and Hallie, yeah they told me they were leaving." She lied as the sound of their names rolling off of her tongue caused knots in her stomach.

"Yeah." Hermann nodded not falling for the lie." That's why Casey pulled me aside and wanted to make sure I said goodbye to you for him."

"You two seem pretty close after one shift?" Gabby tried avoiding eye contact.

"Well he seems to be a great guy." Hermann said cautious." But he's my boss too."

"And he's a liar." Gabby snapped unable to resist the urge to voice her opinion." I'm, I'm sorry." She glances over before walking away. As Gabby made her way to the back of the bar she ran into Shay ." Can you cover for me the rest of tonight?" Gabby asked as Shay followed her in the back room.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to go home." Gabby slipped her coat on." I have a headache." She says grabbing the shopping bag that she hung with her coat." I was gonna show him these." Gabby pulled out the shoe box filled with Matt's letters." I should have thrown these away years ago when he stopped sending them." Gabby hesitated a moment before tossing the box in the trash now.

"Gabby!" Shay went to grab the box." Why would you..."

"Don't." She grabbed Shay's arm." That was a different life for us." Gabby wiped her tears." He has a beautiful fiancé now, so I need to do the same and not live in the past anymore." She hugged Shay." I'll see you next shift." Gabby gave her a quick smile before walking out the door.

Shay looked back down at the box in the trash before looking at the door Gabby just exited out of." Your gonna kill me." Shay says to herself grabbing the box out of the trash." But I can't let you toss these." She says grabbing the shopping bag from the floor putting the shoebox back in and hanging it with her coat.

Matt and Hallie walked thru their apartment door across town now. The car ride back was in complete silence until they walked thru the front door." You plan on explaining?" Hallie thru her purse on the couch turning around to face Matt." Where you ever gonna tell me?"

"Not now Hallie." Matt ran his hands over his face." I'm tired."

"No your not getting out of this one." Hallie snapped." Your not closing me out."

"Hallie there's nothing to discuss." Matt walks out of the living room." It was just a coincidence." He says pulling off his shirt as he stepped into the bedroom." Now I'm going to bed." Matt pulls the sheets back about to slip out of his jeans.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight." Hallie walks around to the other side of the bed grabbing a pillow tossing it at him.

"Really." Matt snapped." Your really gonna be this childish?"

"No this isn't being childish." Hallie moves to the closet." This is being childish." She grabs a stack of letters with a rubber band holding them together, tossing them on the bed.

"Where did you get those?" Matt stared at the bundle of notes on the bed.

"I was trying to make room for some of my things in your closet , cause I feel like a guest in your house."

"Did you read them?" Matt voice almost cracking from the hurt he was feeling." You went thru my things?" He snapped getting slightly annoyed as he reached down grabbing the notes.

"No I didn't go thru your things." Hallie shook her head tears in her eyes seeing Matt's reaction." I came across them cleaning, and they are sealed anyway."

"So you would have read them if they were opened?" Matt grabbed his pillow to leave the room." Now who's not being honest." He storms out of the room Hallie hot on his heels.

"Really your gonna turn this on me." Hallie grabbed his arm spinning him around to face her." You never told me." Hallie wiped her tears away." All I've ever heard about was Gabriela Dawson from when you were kids, and now you both meet up again by random chance and you never told me."

"It slipped my mind." Matt shruggs throwing the pillow on the couch.

"It slipped your mind." Hallie huffed." Well let me ask you, did you tell her about me?"

"We work together for one shift Hallie, we didn't sit around roasting marshmellows."

"Yeah right." Hallie rolls her eyes." You never had to answer that question, Gabby did tonight by the look on her face."

"Hallie why are you so threatened by her?" Matt places his hands on her shoulders." She's just an old friend from my childhood who I haven't seen in years."

"She's more then a childhood friend she's your first love."

"Hallie I was twelve years old you don't fall in love that young." Matt steps away lightly chuckling at her comment.

"Do you love her?" Hallie asked bodily getting Matt to move back over to her placing his hands back on her shoulders.

Matt looked in her eyes for a moment." I love you." He whispers but sounding more like he's trying to convince himself it's true." Let's go to bed."

"Ok." Hallie whispers back.

"I'll be right in." He smiles watching her walk to the bedroom." Just gonna use the bathroom." Matt started walking to the bathroom until he heard the bedroom door close, before turning back to the living room sitting down on the couch starring at the letters sitting on the coffee table." I love Hallie." He tells himself grabbing the notes before putting them in the draw under the coffee table. He grabbed his pillow let out a deep breath before walking to the bedroom.

Gabby walked into her apartment throwing her coat on the arm of the couch before plopping down herself hearing the sound of crinkling paper beneath her." What." She lifts herself up." Did I drop one?" He picks up the single letter that was left on the couch." What are you trying to tell me?" Gabby chuckles looking up to the ceiling as she spoke." I was ten you don't meet the man of your dreams when your that young." She walks to the garbage throwing it away.

Gabby sat at her dining room table now looking at her note pad sitting with a pen on top. She took a deep breath before picking up the pen and spilling all her feelings on that paper.

Matt laid in bed starring at the ceiling before glancing at the clock reading 3:05 a.m. He rolled over checking to make sure Hallie was asleep before rolling out of bed. As Matt slipped thru the door Hallie's eyes opened but she never moved from her spot.

Matt sat at the desk in the spare bedroom now turning on the small desk lamp before pulling out a note pad and pen then began writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallie walked into station 51 in her blue scrubs holding a brown paper bag in hand." Gabby." She waives spotting the two paramedics." Leslie." She smiles to the blonde as she steps up to the rig." How's it going?"

"Hey Hallie." Gabby studied her clothes." Your a nurse?"

"No I'm doing my residency over at Lakeshore."

"Oh your a doctor." Gabby says with a ping of jealousy in her voice.

"I thought you looked familiar." Shay points at Hallie." Must have seen you in the e.r a few times when we brought in patients."

"Maybe." Hallie shrugged but still smiling." Hey we should go out the three of us sometime soon, I would like to get to know the women Matt work with."

"Um, um." Was all Gabby could respond before Matt walked up behind them.

"Hallie what are you doing here?" He asked slightly annoyed as he glances at Gabby quicker then anyone could spot." I told you I would meet you."

"I wanted to see where you work." Hallie never lost her smile." And I brought you lunch."

"Come on." He waives her to follow.

"Excuse us." Hallie steps passed the two females." It was good seeing you both." She walked off with Matt as he grabbed her arm pulling her away.

"That was weird." Shay chuckles looking over to Gabby." Have you talked to him at all?"

"No." Gabby hops in the back of the ambo." I just need space."

"Why don't you just try asking him why he lied." Shay gets in sitting next to her." Maybe he has a good reason."

"A good reason for lying?"

"Hey check it out." Shay points thru the small opening to the front of the cab as they spot Hallie leaving the firehouse thru the windshield." Quick visit?"

"She's a doctor Shay, probably got paged or something."

"Lunch is up." Mill's calls out from the doorway to the common room.

"Come on let's eat." Shay gets out of the ambo." That candidate sure can cook." She chuckles wrapping her arm around Gabby's shoulder as they walk inside.

"Hey save me a seat." Gabby smiles." Just gonna use the bathroom quick." She walks thru the bathroom door as Shay continues down the hall.

Gabby turns the corner around the bathroom stalls just as Matt steps out of one almost bumping into each other." Oh sorry." Matt side steps moving to the sink." Didn't see you there." He looks back thru the mirror smiling at her.

"No problem, I should wear bells or something." Gabby chuckles.

Matt turns to face her." About the other night." He took a step closer." I didn't want you to find out that way."

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie, I was about to tell you in my office the other day but we got called to that accident." Matt takes two steps closer now inches from Gabby." I wasn't planning on bringing Hallie with me to Molly's that night."

"Well Hallie knows all about me don't I deserve the courtesy of knowing about her?"

"She doesn't know about Gabby, she knows about Gabriela from my past." Matt places his hand on Gabby's cheek.

"You told her about me from all those years ago." Gabby whispered as her body trembled by his touch." But not about meeting me again here?"

"Um hum." Matt mumbled as their faces slowly moved closer their eyes on the other's lips.

As their lips were barely grazing that they felt each others hot breath Gabby pulled away." I can't." She whispers placing her fingers on her lips." I'm not that kind of girl, your about to marry someone else." Gabby takes to steps back.

"Yeah." Matt says looking down at his feet." I really want us to be friends?" He almost pleaded with her.

"I don't know." Gabby shook her head." I don't want to be the wedge in your relationship."

"Just give me one chance?" Matt looked up at Gabby now." I want to show you something when shift ends."

"I don't know." Gabby continued shaking her head." It doesn't feel right."

"Look we can take seperate cars if you like." Matt begs." Please."

"Ok."

" Ok." Matt smiles." Meet me by my truck when your ready."

"See you then." Gabby nodded before Matt turned leaving the room." What am I getting myself into?" She shakes her head walking into the stall now.

Matt leaned against his truck at the end of shift waiting as Gabby walked out the door heading towards him." I'm glad you didn't change your mind." He smiles as she stops a short distance away.

"I almost did." She chuckles before moving closer to his truck." You have a construction buisness on the side." Gabby points to his name on the door." You were always good at building things.

"Like your doll house?"

"Oh wow." Gabby said excited ." My doll house I totally forgot about that."

Matt watched Gabby for a moment before pushing himself off his truck." You ready?"

"Yeah, ready." She smiles." But maybe I'll just ride with you if you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Matt opened the door letting her in." Are you hungry or do you want to go straight there?" He asks as he gets in on the driver side now.

"Well I guess the big secret is not food related." Gabby chuckles." I'm ok for now."

"Ok." Matt smiled as he started the car pulling out of the spot." I can't believe you forgot about that doll house." He chuckled as he drove towards there destination. "I worked on that thing for days."

"I'm sorry." Gabby looked at him pouting." You know I loved that house, I just guess my mind was distracted." She placed her hand over his." But I did appreciate it."

"I know." Matt curled up one side of his mouth as he glanced over from the corner of his eye." We are almost there." He tells her after she pulls her hand back noticing her squirm slightly.

About ten minutes later Matt pulled into a cemetery parking his truck in one of the small roads." This is where your taking me?" Gabby looks confused." I'm glad you will never ask me on a date." She chuckles getting out.

"I see you haven't lost your sarcasm." Matt smirked walking around the front of his truck as his expression quickly changed to a frown." Over here." He took her hand walking a few aisles over.

Gabby's eyes caught where they were heading before they reached it." Oh my god Matt, I'm, I'm so so sorry for what I just said." She pulled his arm to stop walking as tears filled her eyes." I never knew."

"It's ok." He wipes the single tear on her cheek before kneeling down infront of the tombstone." He's been gone a long time."

"Gregory Alan Casey." Gabby read the name kneeling down beside Matt." I never even knew his name, all those days and nights we spent together you hiding from him I never asked." Gabby looks back to the tombstone." I never asked his name. March 17. 2001." She whispers the date to herself looking over to Matt.

"You recognize that date?" He looks up at her with tears in his eyes now.

"I do." She brushes her thumb across his cheek." It's the date of my last letter that I received from you."

"It is." Matt sat down on the ground now.

"Why didn't you tell me in that letter what happened?"

"I was messed up after that day." Matt's tears began to fall." I needed my friend, but I couldn't drag you into my families messes, so I stopped sending you letters." He looked Gabby in the eyes." It was my mom who killed him."

Gabby was stunned at what she just heard all she could do was wrap her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug." I'm your friend, and I would have been there for you if you would have let me." She whispers in his ear as he cries into her shoulder soft whimpers.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby sat with Matt at the cemetery most of the morning and into the early afternoon. He explained the day his mother took his father's life after Matt received one of the beatings of his life by his father's hand. Little did he know it would be his last, as he laid beat in and bloody on the floor of his bedroom he could over hear his parents argue before hearing the loud bang.

"Everything kind of went blank after that." Matt finishes the story." I woke up a few hours later in the hospital bed. That is when I wrote you that letter."

"Matt I don't know what to say." Gabby wiped her own tears." Don't hate me but I threw all your letters away the other night at Molly's."

"You still have your letters." Matt raised his eye brow." After all these years?"

"You were my best friend." Gabby wiped Matt's tears away now." Of course I kept them, well until the other night." She looked away ashamed.

"Hey ." Matt placed his finger under her chin." Can I tell you a secret, I still have your letters." He smiled brushing her jaw with his thumb.

"Really?" She locks eyes with him. They held their gaze until Matt cell phone rang." Damn what time is it?" Gabby asked as Matt hit the ignore button.

"3:15."

"Oh man my mom's gonna kill me." Gabby jumps up reaching down for Matt's hand to help him up." You need to drive me to my parents house I was suppose to be there at 3:00."

"Gabby I'm so sorry." Matt runs around jumping in the drivers seat." But thank you for this." He pauses for a moment.

"Anytime." She squeezes his hand." Now get going." Gabby points ahead grabbing her seatbelt chuckling.

"Just tell me how to get there."

"They live a few blocks from 51, so head back that way, I can get my car later." Gabby glanced over at Matt while he sped down the road." What about your sister in all of this?" She brought up his family again.

"Christie, she had just left for college." Matt kept his eyes on the road." But she was my fathers pride and joy he never touched her. So what's the big event going on at your parents house?" He changes the subject as Gabby points him down their block.

"My brother's birthday." Gabby smiled over to him." Do you remember Antonio?"

Matt rolled his eyes." Your brother hated me, of course I remember him, he always harassed me." He chuckled." But I know he was just looking out for you." He grinned as they pulled up infront of her parents house." He was dating that dark haired girl at the time, what was her name?" Matt placed his finger on his lip thinking.

"Laura."

"Yeah that's it Laura." Matt points his finger at her.

"Yeah their married now two kids." Gabby chuckled.

"Seriously?"

Gabby watched Matt enjoying this day they had spent together not wanting it to end, two old friends reconnecting." Why don't you come in?" She offered nervously.

"I, I couldn't impose."

"Your not imposing, besides my family would love to see you." Gabby pushed." I insist, unless you have somewhere to be?" She asked slightly taken back.

"No I'm free." Matt eyes Gabby." I would love to come in."

They got out of Matt's truck walking towards her parents house as Gabby's mother opens the front door." Hurry up he'll be here soon."

"It's a surprise." Matt whispers in Gabby's ear before they reached the door." I think I might be the bigger surprise." He chuckles as they reach her mother now.

"You brought a friend with you how nice." Gabby's mother says closing the door behind them." It's nice to meet you." She puts her hand out.

"Mom don't you recognize him?" Gabby smirks causing Matt to smile." He's a little taller now." She rubs Matt's back.

"Matthew?"

"That's right." Matt's smile grew." It's nice to see you again Mrs. Dawson."

"Oh please it's Kathy, call me Kathy were all adults now." She pulls Matt into a hug." I can't believe you found each other after all these years." Kathy winked at her daughter.

"Yeah random chance." Matt looks back at Gabby smiling." I actually just started working at 51 with Gabby." He looks back to Kathy now.

"He's the new truck lieutenant." Gabby informs her mom." Hey where's dad?" She looks around." I'm sure he would love to chat with Matt, you know he has his own construction buisness as well."

"Oh busy man." Kathy chuckles." He's out back with the rest of the family. Come before Antonio gets here."

"The whole family?" Matt pulls Gabby's arm whispering in her ear as they follow behind her mother.

"Are you afraid of a few people?" Gabby pokes his side." You run into burning buildings for a living."

"Some fears you never get over." Matt gazed down at her." You should know that."

"Yeah." Gabby's breath caught in her throat." Some things you just don't get over."

"You two coming?" Kathy whispered back to them where they stood in the hallway towards the backdoor." Let's go."." She grabbed her daughter's hand noticing the sparks there.

Gabby sat at one of the tables in the yard as the sun was starting to set on this day. She took a sip of her beer as her eyes were fixated on Matt talking with her father and Antonio." What are you looking at?" Laura comes and sits next to Gabby." Your first love huh?"

"You too." Gabby huffs taking a swig of her beer." We were kids."

"So was your brother and I."

"True." Gabby nods sitting back." Why couldn't he have turned ugly when he got older."

"Just like you grew into a beautiful women." Laura played with Gabby's hair." And he knows it too." She nods her head motioning how she sees Matt watching them.

"Well he's engaged to someone else." Gabby looks away from him now." And she's beautiful."

"Why is he here with you then?" Kathy asks sitting on the other side of Laura over hearing." Gabriela I taught you better then that."

"Mom he's just my friend." Gabby gets annoyed." I have more respect for myself then that anyway. I would never be the one to break someone up." She grabs another beer behind her." It's just nice having my friend back." Gabby smiles to Matt who glanced over again before sipping her beer.

"Just be careful." Laura taps Gabby's shoulder." Those looks aren't friendly if you know what I'm saying." She stands up." You know I love you, just don't get hurt. Now I'm dropping it." Laura bends over hugging her sister in law.

"Thank you." Gabby whispers in her ear." And don't tell Antonio please."

"Strictly girl talk here, my lips are sealed." Laura smiles before running off retrieving her kids to head home.

"Hey mom do you mind if we stay for a few more minutes?" Gabby asks taking Laura's old seat." There's something I need to do before we leave." She glances at Matt again.

"You are a grown smart women and I trust you, is all I'm going to say." Kathy caresses her daughters cheek stay as long as you want." She stands kissing Gabby's cheek before grabbing a few glasses to clean up.

"Let me do that." Gabby jumped up.

"No I got it it's practically done go have fun." She points to Matt who is walking in there direction.

"Thanks mom." Gabby says before turning to Matt." Hey."

"Hey you." He smirks taking a sip of his beer." I forgot how great your family is."

"Yeah they are." Gabby glances back at her mom seeing her thru the kitchen window." Are you in a hurry or do you have a few more minutes?"

"Well that depends." Matt's smile grows." What's on your mind?"

"I have something I want to show you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on." Gabby grabs Matt's hand." It's in the attic." She chuckles pulling Matt up the stairs." Man I feel like a kid again." Gabby faces Matt as the reach the top step.

"Your not planning on killing me up here are you." Matt jokes looking at all of the old furniture covered in white sheets." That's kind of creepy." He pulls the sheet off of an old black bird cage on a stand.

"Oh my god." Gabby chuckles." Freddie."

"Who's Freddie?" Matt chuckles as Gabby brushes up next to him looking inside the cage." I hope he doesn't live up here."

Gabby smacks Matt's arm." Don't be a jerk." She says rolling her eyes." He was my parrot."

"You had a parrot?" Matt bursts out laughing." That I would have paid to see."

"He was my friend." Gabby pouted like a school girl." My parents got him for me after we moved here to the city."

"Did you ever go back there?" Matt looks serious turning his body to face Gabby." To that meadow, the tree our tree?"

Gabby turns away looking thru boxes ." I went back there once." She looked back at him nervously." You weren't there." Gabby stood facing him now." Did you?"

"What?" Matt looked at his feet wanting to avoid the question.

"Go back there."

"Once." Matt snaps his eyes back to Gabby's." I was there."

"You were there when." Gabby takes a step forward raising her voice slightly." That day?"

Matt just nodded ashamed seeing Gabby's features turn instantly to hurt. Just then he spotted what he thought was the reason Gabby brought him up here." Is that?" He points moving to Gabby's side." The dollhouse?" He kneels down smiling.

"Yup." Gabby never moved as she held back her tears.

"I can't believe you still have this." Matt chuckles ." And it's in perfect condition."

"I kept alot of things." Gabby snapped." I wouldn't even let my niece play with it."

"Gabby." Matt stood up before her." I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did." Gabby snapped moving away from." All these years I thought... I thought you didn't feel the same. I cried for weeks."

"Maybe we should go?" Matt steps back looking away." Not here."

"Yes here now right now." Gabby stepped forward grabbing the doll house from his hands." I hoped that maybe you just never received my letter that it got lost in the mail, that's what I told myself."

"No I got it." Matt barely whispered his response." I know it word for word." He looks back up at Gabby." I wasn't ready, I was scared."

"Of me." Gabby softened her stance taking a step closer." I would have never hurt you."

"I was scared of myself, I needed to better myself." Matt's eyes started to water." I knew that the moment I saw you in the meadow. You were so beautiful ."

"I thought it was some miracle when I received that single letter from you five years ago asking me to meet you there under are tree, after all the years that had passed you still thought of me." Gabby spoke sincere." I thought it was our chance so I wrote you back and drove to that meadow on the day we agreed to meet with my bags packed willing to go anywhere with you." Gabby's tears fell now.

Matt stepped closer wiping her tears as he pulled the crinkled old letter out of his pocket." I have kept this in my pocket since the day it came in the mail." He turned it over showing her the lipstick kiss that still showed but faded slightly." Did you mean everything you said in this letter?"

Gabby placed her hand on the letter before meeting Matt's eyes." I, I,... Your engaged now and she really seems great." She then moves around him to the stairs." We should probably get going."

"You didn't answer my question?" Matt turns facing her.

"I've moved on, just like you did." Gabby gives him a small smile before walking down the stairs.

Matt and Gabby walked out of her parents house heading towards Matt's truck." Come on I'll bring you to your car." Matt opens the passenger door to his truck.

"I think I'll walk." Gabby looks up at the sky." It's a nice night out."

"Gabby come on." Matt gives her a look." Just appease me."

"I'm a big girl." She smirks." But thank you for today." She moved closer as Matt closed the door." It was nice catching up with you." Gabby then placed her hand on Matt's chest reaching up on her tippy toes kissing his cheek. Her lips lingered there for a moment as their cheeks lightly brushed when she slowly moved away. Matt's lips found hers lightly kissing them before they slowly parted studied each others eyes." Good night." She whispers.

"Good night." Matt replies watching her leave.

Once Gabby reached her car she jumped in before screaming at the top of her lungs." Gabby what the hell are you doing." She says to herself looking at herself in the rear view mirror." You are going to hell Gabby starts up her car driving down the street.

Matt pulls up infront of his apartment seeing Hallie sitting on the front stoop." What are you doing?" He asks moving up the walk way.

"We need to talk." She shoots him a look.

"Right now." Matt snaps." It's late."

"Well I've been waiting for you for a while, where were you?" Hallie looked curious.

"Out with a friend." Matt moved taking a seat next to her."Gabby."

"You know Matt, you wanted to take a break I let you have it. Then we decided to try and work at our relationship, but I feel like only one of us is working at it." Hallie pulls her ring off placing it in Matt's hand." You don't look at me anymore, I feel like you don't SEE me, and we never moved back in together. I feel like I'm a guest in your apartment."

"I never meant to make you feel that way." Matt looked at her sad." My heart has been compromised."

" I know." Hallie runs her thumb over his cheek." I know you tried." She leans in kissing his lips.

Gabby vigouriously knocked on the door." Open up, come on." She says under her breath." Shay." She yells still banging on the door before it quickly opened." Is Shay here?" Gabby asked Severide who's half asleep in the doorway.

"In her room." He shakes his head being used to their girl drama.

"Shay, Shay." Gabby runs into her room jumping on her bed." Wake up."

"What, what?" Shay sits up all groggy." Who's hurt?" She asked nervously.

"Me, I'm going to hell." Gabby says very flustered as Shay let out a sigh of relief." Oh and I may have left out a small part about those letters." She shrugs her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: So I have never done this before but I'm going to post 3 chapters in 1 day. I have written half this story already, and this next chapter is one of my favorites. I couldn't wait til tomorrow, so I hope you all love it and please, please review it helps me write. So here it is chapter 9...enjoy:-)

"Wait hold up." Shay rubs her eyes." What did you leave out?"

"You need to get up, come with me to Molly's." Gabby said frantically ." I need to try and find that box of letters I tossed the other night." She jumped up grabbing clothes tossing them on the bed for Shay." Please you need to help me, could they still be in the dumpsters you think?" Gabby stopped her ranting looking back at Shay." Why aren't you up yet?"

"Your seriously gonna climb in a dumpster for those?" Shay chuckled getting up from bed." I thought you hated him for lying to you?" She went into her closet bending down now.

"I don't know." Gabby took to pacing again." I don't know if I hate myself or him right now?" She stopped to face Shay." We kissed, I kissed an engaged man."

"What?" Shay jumped up from her closet." You dirty slut." She nudged Gabby's side." Who kissed who?"

"I don't know me, him." Gabby sighs." I kind of think I started it."

"Well who ended it?"

"We need to go." Gabby waived her hands getting anxious again." I'll tell you on the way. I need to find those letters."

"Just hold up." Shay holds her finger up giving her a second." You are spilling about this kiss." She calls out waist deep in her closet floor." Ah here we go." Shay slowly emerges with a familiar shoebox.

" Oh my god." Gabby ran hugging her friend." You totally went against my wishes and I love you for it." She kisses her cheek.

"I took the chance of you being angry." Shay chuckled." Now tell me about this kiss?" She moves her back to sit on the bed.

Gabby took a deep breath." Ok long story short, he took me to show why he stopped writing, I'll explain that another time." Gabby shook her head not wanting to tell his secret to Shay." Then he brought me to my parents house to drop me off."

"You had Antonio's party." Shay fills in the blank.

"Right, then I invited him in and he spent the rest of the day and early evening with me there."

"Ok." Shay was starting to wonder where this was going.

"At the end of the party I took him up into the attic." Gabby took a breath." I was showing him the dollhouse he made me."

"Wait hold up. He made you a doll house?"

Gabby nods smirking before waiving Shay off." Let me finish. So we kind of got into a heated conversation about these letters, before showing me one that he had in his pocket." Gabby grabbed the box digging thru the pile of notes." Here it is." Gabby's eyes filled with tears.

"What is special about this note." Shay grabbed it.

"Look at the post office stamped date."

"2009?" Shay looked up at Gabby confused." That's only 5 years ago."

"The letter Matt showed me tonight that was in his pocket, that one." Gabby takes back the letter from Shay." Is the response to this note."

"So how did this all lead to the kiss?" Shay still looked confused.

"He asked me if I meant everything I said in the note I sent him."

"And?" Shay dragged out her words." What did you say?"

"Told him that he's engaged to someone else now?" Gabby wiped her tears." Then we walked outside and I told him I would walk to my car. That's when I leaned in kissing his cheek."

"Oh." Shay chuckled." Your freaking out over a kiss on the cheek?"

"That ended on our lips."

"Ok." Shay search for words." Was it a hot sexy make out tongue touching bodies kiss?"

"No no nothing like that." Gabby waived that off." It was soft, quick but still powerful." She smirks looking away.

"I take it you liked it?"

Gabby nods looking back to Shay." Like it was my first kiss all over again." She smiles gazing off into space." But he's marrying another women, what the hell is wrong with me." Gabby snaps out of her fog." How could I let myself fall for an unavailable guy?"

"I don't think you had a choice here." Shay rubs Gabby's arm." I think you fell for him long before Hallie was in the picture."

"So what do I do now, how do you tuck those feelings away?" Gabby asks." I can't be kissing him on random encounters."

"You just have to." Shay gave her a sympathetic smile before taking back the note." So when are you gonna tell me what's in this note." She holds it up in the air trying to see thru the envelope.

Gabby chuckles grabbing it before opening the note handing it back to Shay." Here." She smiles." You are the first person I'm showing this too."

"I can read it?" Shay asks excited.

"Yes." Gabby looks down at her hands." If you read it out loud."

Shay cleared her throat opening the single folded note now.

'My d_earest Gabriela,_

_It has been almost ten years since we last saw each other under our tree in the meadow. _

_I have thought about you everyday since you left promising we would visit._

_I want to make good on that promise and meet you at our spot under the tree._

'My _life has not been complete since you left, you are what completes me._

_I may have only been twelve years old then but I fell in love with you, and I still am._

_If by chance you feel the same come to our spot . Leave with me. Marry me Gabriela. Make me whole again._

_I love you..._

_I will be under are tree September 5 at 5:00 pm._

_Love,_ Matthew.

Shay folded the note over slowly looking up at a crying Gabby." This changes things." She whispers. "What happened?" Shay grabbed Gabby's hand.

"I went there." Gabby stuttered out." And waited, he never showed." Her tears fell heavy again." Tonight, tonight." Gabby struggled to speak." He told me he was there, that he saw me, but got scared."**  
**

"Scared of what?"

"Marrying me." Gabby shrugged." He broke my heart that day, that I burried my feelings away never wanting to think about him again."

"How did that go?" Shay leaned over grabbing tissues.

"I have never told a guy that I love him." Gabby took a tisse dabbing her eyes." He broke me, and now it's all resurfacing."

"I will help you thru this." Shay wipes Gabby's tears with another tissue before pulling her into a hug.

Matt walked into his bedroom making his way to the nightstand. He sits on the bed pulling out the letter from his pocket before opening the palm of his other hand. Taking the engagement ring he opened up the envelope placing it inside then tucking the flap of the envelope back in." Where you belong." He whispers before opening the nightstand draw now placing the envelope inside. Matt quickly undressed before crawling into bed shutting off the lamp.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt sat at a small round table looking around the drab room at the other families anxiously awaiting, just as the loud buzzer rang. His eyes dart across to the door that now opens as a single file line of women pour out dispersing with smiles to other tables around him. Matt's eyes finally land on a pair of almost identical ones. As this women's smile grows before sitting across from him." Hi mom." Matt beams with almost tear filled eyes.

"Hi Matthew."Nancy's features are the same." You look, great so handsome." She smiles." So my parole is next week, is that why your here?" Nancy hesitated searching for Matt's response.

"Yes." Matt nodded lightly." I've decided to speak on you behalf this year." He glanced around the room before meeting Nancy's eye's again." I'm ready to put this all behind me, I need to move on with my life."

"Oh Matthew, oh I knew you would come thru for me." Nancy beamed." But what, what is it that changed your mind?"

"I know what you did, was for me. You were only protecting me." Matt looked down at his hands." I went to the cemetery yesterday to see dad." His eyes moved back to his mother's now." I finally allowed myself to remember everything that happened. I thought I didn't know, see or hear any of it, but the truth is I blocked it out of my own mind."

Nancy reached across the table placing her hand on Matt's as an officer clears his throat and she quickly pulls back her tears visible now." Matthew you are my biggest best achievement, you and your sister. Everything I have ever done has always been for the both of you." Nancy wipes her tears." Seeing you that night..."

"I know." Matt nods seeing his mother chocking on her words." Taking dad's life is unforgivable, but I understand why you did it."

Nancy looked up at Matt stunned by what he just said to her. Before she could answer or find the words to answer, the buzzer rings as one of the officer's announces' time up'. Nancy stands tears in her eyes still walking away backwards her eyes never leaving Matt's until she disappeared thru the door with the other female inmate's.

Matt walked into 51 the next morning for shift. He nods to the few guys already in the common room before making his way down the hall into the locker room. As he turned the corner he falls back on his heels seeing Gabby standing their in just a bra and work trousers." Oh man, I'm sorry." He turns his back to her a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh don't be silly Matt, were friends right?" She chuckles taking Matt by surprise by her reaction." You don't have to be uncomftable around me." She pulls her shirt over her head quickly, trying to hide her true emotions." Listen about the other night." Gabby takes a step closer as Matt turns to face her again with curious eyes." I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Matt's heart broke ever so slightly hearing the regret in her voice.

"Good." Gabby smirked." Still friends?"

"Always." Matt gazed at her watching her step away." Best friends."

"Oh." Gabby turns back to face Matt again." If you tell Hallie that I kissed you, and she comes in here all crazy. I'm faking amnesia." She points her finger at him causing him to chuckle.

"Right." He grins back." But I kissed you, so that solves that problem."

Gabby smiled back squinting her eyes in a confused look before turning walking away. She made her way to the common room pouring herself a cup of coffee just as Shay appears." Make your coffee then meet me at the ambo." Gabby gives Shay a look of urgency.

"Be right there." Shay nods giving her a look of understanding. She quickly made her coffee and seconds later followed the same path as Gabby to the back of the ambo finding her sitting on the back bumper staring off into space." What happened?" Shay sits next to her bringing Gabby's attention to hers.

"This is going to be much harder then I thought." Gabby glances to Shay." I feel like my heart is on my sleeve when I'm around him."

"Just stay strong." Shay wraps her arm around Gabby's shoulder." It will get easier over time."

"Why do I feel so dirty, guilty I just told Matt to lie about that kiss." Gabby shakes her head trying to rid herself of the memory." The kiss that he just told me was all him."

"He said that?" Shay asked stunned." He confessed to initiating it? What is going on with him, he needs to stop toying with your emotions." Shay snapped as her anger started to seep thru." He his marrying someone else and toying with you." She stands slightly raising her voice.

"Keep it down." Gabby grabs her arm dragging her around the ambo outside into the driveway." I think half the squad table heard you." She snaps as the stop walking when there far enough away for anyone to eavesdrop." He's not toying with my emotions, if I'm allowing him too."

"Really Gabby that is the dumbest thing I've heard." Shay puts her hands on her hips glaring at her." You need to put a stop to this now."

"I can handle my own affairs." Gabby yells.

"Really." Shay throws her hands in the air." Cause that's working out really good for you."

"Shay what do you want me to do?" Gabby looks at her with complete defeat in her eyes." I thought this was how it has to be."

"Look." Shay calmed herself down." I don't mean to jump down your throat but I think you already know the answer here. You guys kissed and you can't go on and pretend it didn't, you will just kill yourself with guilt. You need to tell him once and for all how you feel and plan on ruing your friendship."

"Shay I don't know." Gabby shakes her head." How can I do that?"

"You haven't been friends with him for years, you will get over it." Shay places her hands on Gabby's shoulders." But lying to yourself and him about your feelings will destroy you on the inside."

"Your right I need to talk to him tell him everything." Gabby slowly nods." Then I need to move on."

"That's right you got the idea." Shay smiles." The sooner the better." She encourages.

" Right now?" Gabby looked with wide eyes as Shay nods and points back to the door." Ok, I'm gonna do this." She steps back as Shay continues to nod." I'm going right now I'm gonna march right up to him." Gabby stops dead in her tracks turning running back up to Shay." This is crazy I can't do it no way."

"You can and you will." Shay grabs Gabby's arm pulling back inside." You can do this." She tells her as they stop outside the bunk room." Ah perfect he's in his office." Shay peeks thru the small window.

"Wish me luck." Gabby takes a deep breath." You are going out drinking with me tonight." She points to Shay as she slowly opened the door. Gabby walked slowly looking straight ahead to Matt sitting at his desk as she runs her hands over her uniform making sure she looks neat before walking thru the open doorway." We need to talk." She blurts out as she quickly closes the door behind her.

"Gabby." Matt jumps up from his chair.

"You need to tell Hallie about that kiss the other night." She says turning her back to him walking to the far end of his office." I can't carry around all this guilt." Gabby stops turning around to face him.

"Gabby." Matt takes a step forward but Gabby cuts him off before he could continue.

"And then we can't be friends anymore." She looks down to her feet." I think it's for the best."

Matt took a step back a frown quickly graced his features." Why not?" His voice almost a whisper that Gabby looked up.

"Because I would be lying to you and myself if I said that kiss didn't mean anything." Gabby looked to the floor pausing for a moment before looking back up to Matt." Cause it did, it did mean something and I can't be that girl." She shakes her head.

"But you are that girl." Matt rushes over to her slipping his hand behind her neck resting the other on her hip pulling her lips to his kissing more passionately then ever before.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabby steps back looking at Matt before quickly searching around the bunk room to be sure they were alone. That's when she connects with Shay's wide eyes thru the small glass of the door she left her at. Gabby quickly turned back to Matt who still had his eyes fixated on her." Why did you do that." She places her fingers on her lips." You shouldn't have done that." Her anger rises wanting to step out of the room but Matt stops her

"I wanted to." He says still holding her arm." That kiss was not a mistake."

"How could you do that, how do you say that and yet you go home to someone else." Gabby pulls her arm away from him." I was there." Her tears begin to fall." You never came."

"I was there Gabby." Matt puts his hand on her cheek but she instantly pulled away." I told you I was there."

"I don't believe you." Gabby snaps at him as she reaches into her jacket pocket pulling out the letter." The other night you asked me if I meant what I wrote. Well you never meant a word you wrote." She shoved the letter against his chest rushing off quicker then Matt could grab the envelope letting it fall to the floor as he watched her leave in shock.

Gabby swung the door open leaving the bunk room grabbing Shay's arm who still stood them mouth ajar at the scene that just unfolded." We are going for a ride." Gabby huffed as she pulled Shay by the arm.

"What was that." Shay chuckled." I sent you in there to tell him how you feel not to make out."

"Oh I told him how I felt." Gabby stops at the back of the ambulance slamming the doors closed." Then he...kissed me." She points motioning for Shay to get in the ambo. Just as Gabby was about to get in the drivers seat Matt came around the front of truck81 parked right next to them." Not now." She shakes her head seeing him walking right for her.

"Gabby you need to listen." Matt tried to grab her arm without causing too much of a scene." Please talk to me?"

"I think that's out of the question." Gabby slammed the door starting the ignition." I can't be your friend right now, maybe ever." She spoke thru the open window looking at him with sad eyes." This can only be a work relationship." Gabby waives her hand between them as she spoke before driving away.

Shay reaches across placing her hand on Gabby's arm." I know how hard that was for you." She soothes her as Gabby breaks down crying pulling the ambo to the curb down the block from the station." Hey it will get better I promise."

Gabby starts hysterical laughing in between her sobs." What did I do to deserve this." She looks over to Shay." How do I fall in love with a guy I new when I was ten, I must look like a complete idiot." Gabby keeps laughing wiping her tears." I was gonna run off with this guy 5 years ago, no thought in my mind that it was crazy. And they funny thing is I've never even had sex with him."

"Maybe your just in love with the idea of love." Shay turns her body to face Gabby." The idea of what you thought of when you were a kid. Being around him maybe brings that out?"

"Yeah like some fairy tale." Gabby chuckles." I'm Cinderella and he's prince charming with my glass slipper."

"Maybe he was at somepoint, but someone out there will be damn lucky to call you his when he comes along."

"Thank you." Gabby gives her a small smile." Man my tears are gonna run dry soon." She laughs drying her eyes in the rearview mirror.

They made their way back to 51 at almost the end of shift. Gabby jumped out of the ambo after parking in the garage." Do you want to get breakfast?" She asks Shay when they start walking towards the locker room." We could go to Sam's place, you love his omlets." Gabby tried coaxing her.

"Well how could I pass that up."

"Great ." Gabby smiled widely." Let's get changed out, Oh and maybe we could see a movie after that." She opened the door to the locker room." Just no romantic movies."

"Whatever you want." Shay chuckled knowing her friend needed her now." You could stay with me if you need to?"

"Thanks but I'm not afraid to go home you know." Gabby rolled her eyes speaking in a funny voice as she sat down infront of her locker opening it up." But it's really sweet of you to offer." She says as a piece of paper falls to the floor landing at her feet.

"What was that?" Shay saw whatever it was fall.

"It has Matt's handwriting on it." Gabby whispers looking up to Shay.

"What do you want to do with it?" She asks as Gabby bends down picking it up.

Gabby held it between her fingers the single folded paper that had 'Gabriela' written on the outer half. She stared at if and stared at it some more while Shay stayed quiet. Gabby finally stood walking to the garbage can and then standing there staring at the note some more. She never opened it only stared at her name written out before she turned back to Shay." You ready for breakfast cause I am." As she stuck the note in her pocket and grabbed her coat to leave.

A short time later sitting at the table the two women sat in silence over their omletes. Gabby then quietly pulls the note back out of her pocket ." I'm gonna read it, I think." She finally speaking making her sentence sound more like a question the a statement." Why won't he just leave it alone?"

"I've tried to understand my self as an outsider." Shay puts her fork down ." Maybe he's not truly happy with Hallie, and seeing you again is making it hard for him."

Gabby looked up in disbelief." Are you defending him?"

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy that's why I'm baffled. But all I know is you too are really wrapped up in these letter." Shay smirks." If he's as upset about this as you, Hallie has to know."

"That's it I'm ending this." Gabby rips up the note now." I will not become that girl, he is making me weak, I'm stronger then this. And I won't do that to Hallie, cause I wouldn't want it done to me."

Shay reached out her hand for Gabby's." I'm proud of you. Now eat up we got a movie to go see." Shay smirks causing Gabby to laugh.

Later that afternoon Gabby dropped Shay off heading home for some much needed sleep. Her drive home from Shay's apartment only took a few minutes as she stopped at the liquoir store on the way as well. When she pulled up in front of her place she rushed up her walkway as it had just started to rain. As Gabby opens her front door she trips over something sitting in the doorway causing her to drop her purse and bottle of wine." Damn it." She mumbles greatful the bottle didn't shatter though. Gabby looks back to see what tripped her as she sees a pile of letters tied up in a rubber band all of the envelopes still sealed. She looked at all of these envelopes noticing her name on every single one but address was of her parents house." How old are these?" Gabby moves to the couch taking a seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabby sat on her couch reading each letter as she sipped at her glass of wine. The first letter was dated the day after she waited in the meadow for Matt. He described the white dress she wore and how her long curly hair fell to her waist so perfectly. ' I need to better myself.' Was one thing that stood out to her in the letter. In her mind Matt was already perfect that his need to 'better himself.' She couldn't wrap her head around.

There was a a letter for every month in those five years that had was 60 letters she read some long some short. There where ones that he just told her how is day was and others where he told her how much he missed her and could never forgive himself for walking away that day and knowing he broke her heart cause part of his heart was with her.

When Gabby finished the 60th note night had fallen and her glass had emptyed but there was still one more note left. She quickly opened it reading it's contents before jumping off the couch grabbing her car keys praying she was sober enough to drive. The cold air quickly sobered her up as she jumped in her car throwing the one note on the passenger seat .

'I will be waiting for you in the meadow tonight. Please come. I love you.'

'Matthew'

Was all it said as Gabby raced out of the city hoping she would make it or that he would even be there. As Gabby pulled her car off the road leading to the meadow Matt's truck sat nests to hers as she gets out running thru the dark field feeling like a young girl from all those years ago." Matthew." She calls out as the tree comes into site. She stops running when she exits the tall grass and he comes into sight.

"Gabriela." Matt jumps up from the ground where he sat up against the big willow tree." You came." He says with surprise yet relief in his voice.

"Why Matt." Gabby shouts from her spot where she stood about 20 feet away." Why do you make this so hard?"

"It doesn't have to be." He takes a step closer as the rain begins to fall." You need to let me explain." He looks up to the sky as the rain starts to dampen their hair and clothes.

"I'm listening." Gabby takes a few steps closer but still keeping her distance.

"I'm not with Hallie." Matt starts off with hoping that would keep her from running." It was never gonna work her and I. Two years ago I saw you at a call at a big fire, I had just started my lieutenant position at another house. I tried to catch you but you quickly loaded a burn victim from the scene and you were gone before I could reach you." Matt search Gabby's eyes for a moment before continuing." I looked you up thru some CFD contacts and I went to your apartment."

"You were at my apartment?"

Matt nods as he continues." But when I knocked on your door a guy answered, told me you were in the shower. Even asked me if I wanted to come in." He chuckled before turning serious again." I got really drunk that night ended up in the e.r. after someone hit me with a beer bottle in the head. I needed stitches, that's when I met Hallie."

Gabby stood frozen just watching Matt unsure of what to say.

"Hallie is a good person." Matt looked down at the floor." She helped me get over you or atleast try to get over you. That's why she knew who you were at Molly's that night."

"You were engaged, you proposed to her you loved her." Gabby choked out now.

"I do love Hallie she is a good person. But I'm in love with you I always have been."

"How can you say that, you don't even know me." Gabby's tears fall as they blend in with the rain that is soaking their bodies." You broke my heart. It was one simple kiss and you have been in my heart ever since."

"Gabby that night at Molly's I never intended to bring Hallie with me." Matt moved closer to her now." We had split up we were taking a break when she came by wanting to try again to mend things. That's when this ring fell out of my pocket." Matt pulled out the small diamond ring that once sat on Hallie's finger." This ring was for you, I worked for a year doing odds and end jobs to save for this and when I did I wrote you this letter." He then pulls out the letter she shoved at him in work.

"You bought me a ring." Gabby choked out moving closer placing her hand over his." I never need that all I wanted was you."

Matt brushed a piece of Gabby's hair back that was dripping on her face." I was bring this ring to you that night at Molly's, where I wanted to talk to you. But then Hallie saw the ring and I couldn't break her heart not like that." Matt shook his head putting the ring back in his pocket." Think what you want of me but I was just trying to be a good guy."

"I'm sorry for Hallie ." Gabby takes a step back." I was willing to walk away figuring you had moved on."

Matt stepped forward kissing Gabby softly." I never moved on from you. I tried to love Hallie I truly did thinking you had moved on. Then when the lieutenants position opened up at 51, I thought I could finally get my closure."

"How did that turn out for you?" Gabby gave him a small grin.

"Not good." Matt chuckled." Seeing you again talking to you stirred up more feelings then I never knew were still there." That is when Matt got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Gabby mumbles behind her hands covering her mouth.

"Gabriela Dawson." Matt pulled out a ring box from his other pocket." I asked you 5 years ago to meet me here so and can ask you this. So since I'm a few years late I want you to know I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you and always have. Will you marry me?"

Gabby stood tears streaming as the rain stopped her hands still covering her mouth. She starts nodding her head before leaning down removing her hands to kiss Matt's lips." I will, yes I will marry you."Gabby smiles in between kisses." I love you and have waited a long time for you."

"No more waiting." Matt beams slipping the new ring on her finger before kissing her." I have never felt a kiss with anyone like I do with you." He whispers against her lips before kissing her deeply again.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabby wakes up the next morning in her bed with the warmth of Matt's arms holding her tight." Are you awake?" She whispers turning over to face him." Or are you faking it?" She giggles kissing the tip of his nose.

"Stop." Matt grumbles his eyes still closed.

"Grumpy are we in the morning." She giggles as she tickles his chin." Maybe I should reconsider before it's to late."

"It's already to late for you." Matt opens his eyes." I'm never letting you go now."

"I think I could live with that." Gabby kisses him and it quickly deepens as they fight for control rolling around in the sheets." We need to stop." She pants breaking their kiss." Or I won't be able to stop."

Matt rolls over on his back letting out a sigh." I know I was about to lose myself soon too."

"Are you sure your ok with this. Us not having sex until we get married?" Gabby asked worried looking over to Matt." Be honest."

"It's gonna be very hard controlling myself." Matt smiled." But It's your wishes so for you I will do anything."

"Really." Gabby kisses his lips softly.

"Really."

"I just want this one thing to be special between us." Gabby rested her head on his shoulder lifting up her hand looking at her ring." I just always envisioned us on our wedding night. Maybe cause we were so young.

"Maybe." Matt places his hand in Gabby's that she's holding up." But you don't know what your missing." He teases.

Gabby rolls over leaning on top of him." I could say the same for you Mr. Casey." She pecks his lips.

"Oh is that right." Matt rolls them both over." Well maybe I just have to get you to marry me sooner then later."

"Sooner the better." She whispers looking him in his eyes running her hands down his bare back." I love you." She tells him as Matt crashed his lips on hers now kissing her passionately. Gabby pushed Matt gently seperating their bodies a few inches apart." I'm gonna go make us something to eat." She chuckles moving out from under him." And put a damn shirt on." She taps his shoulder." To damn sexy."

"Hmm you can't resist me." Matt watches her roll out of bed." Hey." He grabs her hand." I love you too."

"It feels good to say it right." She smiled squeezing his hand.

"It feels great." He kisses her hand before pulling her lips to his again." Food now, definantly. Can't kiss you anymore."Matt chuckles breaking the kiss.

"I'm going." Gabby smirk watching Matt fall back on the pillow." I'll give you a few minutes if you know, well if you need to relieve yourself." She chuckles.

"Really Gabby." Matt props himself up on his elbows." I'm gonna relieve you." He rolls his eyes.

Gabby pops her head back into the bedroom." Don't you wish you could." She raises her eyebrows before walking out again.

"Oh sure just torture me here." He yells sitting up getting out of bed." Don't dangle the bait if you don't want the fish to bite baby." Matt walks in the kitchen leaning over the counter across from Gabby.

"Oh were fishing now." Gabby chuckles.

"It's what ever you want it to be." Matt walks around meeting Gabby." Just don't poke the bear when he's hibernating."

Gabby starts hysterically laughing." Really Matt." She steps back bending over from laughing so hard." That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Really, really." Matt eyes her before he starts tickling her sides. Before they knew it they were on the kitchen floor kissing passionately again." We really need to get married soon." Matt places his forehead against Gabby's catching his breath.

"That's why I told you to put on a damn shirt on." Gabby smacks his arm pushing him off of her.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Matt kisses her cheek before walking out of the kitchen. He returns a minute later with his shirt on." Hey thanks for washing my clothes last night."

"Hey what are wives for." Gabby winks as she pours the eggs into the frying pan." You do realise we will probably be sick in bed a few days from now being out in that rain."

"It was all worth it beautiful." Matt sits in the stool at the counter now." And I'll take care of you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Gabby puts a plate out infront of him putting eggs in it right out of the frying pan." Can I tell you something?" She asks serious as she puts the pan down on the stove as Matt puts his fork down." When you came here two years ago was the guy who answered the door named Jay?"

"It was." Matt nodded.

"He is a detective with my brother. My apartment was burglurized and he came here so I wouldn't have to be alone."

"Not a boyfriend?" Matt shook his head.

"Well not really." Gabby smirked." But nothing serious. I want you to know." Gabby moved to sit next to him." I would have left any of those flings for you in a heartbeat, if you knocked on my door." She smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Good to know." Matt smiled.

"One more thing." Gabby grabs his chin moving it to look back at her." Did you really buy that other ring for me?"

Matt studied her serious face before answering." I did." He placed his hand on the crease of her neck." That's how I learned all I did in the construction field." Matt pulled the ring back out of his pocket." That's what paid for this."

"Can I have it?" Gabby places her hand on Matt's that held the ring." Will you let me have it?" She asked getting Matt to look at her.

"You don't like your ring?" He asked hurt.

"Of course I do babe." She kissed his lips softly." But this one is the one you wanted me to have. So I want to keep this one near to my heart." Gabby takes off her necklace." I want to wear it here." She shows him.

"I'm so sorry I screwed this all up." Matt turned his head away." I should have never left you in that meadow 5 years ago."

" Hey." Gabby pulls him back to her." Look at me, we are here now and we are getting married. Maybe this was how it was suppose to be, were not as young and nieve now." Gabby hugs him." We will only think about the future now."

"On one condition." Matt takes her necklace placing the ring on it putting back around her neck." We get married right away I don't want to wait any longer."

"You better eat up." Gabby played with her necklace looking at the ring on her neck." Then we will go see my parents."

"Does that mean you don't want to wait either?"

"If anyone can plan a wedding in a short time it's my mother." Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's neck." And I can't wait to marry you." She kissed him softly.

"God I love you Gabriela." Matt deepened the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabby walked into 51 the next morning at the start of shift with a horrible cold." Damn you sound terrible." Shay walks up behind her as they made there way to the coffee." How have you been, you never called?"

"I'm sorry." Gabby turned giving her a smile." But I'm good, really good except for this damn cold." She coughs into a tissue now.

"Oh we are definantly going to buy some lysol for the rig." Shay chuckles just as Matt walks in the common room with a matching cough to Gabby's." Your sick too." She snaps at him." Isn't that a coincidence." Shay turns back to Gabby seeing her eyes on Matt." Did I miss something." She moves to Gabby picking up the ring that rested on Gabby's chest in her fingers.

"Don't." Gabby grabs Shay's hand with her left hand as Shay's eyes grew wide.

"What the hell." Shay grabbed her hand." Is it?" She asked with her eyes looking over to Matt.

Gabby pulled her around the counter by the sink as Matt watched shaking his head smiling." Keep it down." She whispered to Shay." I will tell you everything in the ambo, but for now just wait for us to announce it when everyone gets here."

Severide takes a seat next to Matt watching the two girls whisper from afar." What's up with those two?" He asks Matt pointing to the two women.

"You'll find out soon." He grinned before coughing again.

"Damn you sound horrible." Severide sits back in his chair just as Gabby starts coughing." Her too wonderful." He sighs as Matt shakes his head laughing." Hey what am I missing here?"

"Soon." Matt just grinned at him again.

"Oh." Severide claps his shoulder." You two." He motions between Matt and Gabby." You two got it on didn't you?"

"Something like that." Matt laughs.

"Hey I thought you were engaged?"

"Something like that?" Matt just grinned.

"Ok you are being way to criptic for me."

"Alright alright." Matt stands." Gabby." He waives her over."

"I knew it." Severide shouts.

"Knew what." Gabby smirks at him as she stands next to Matt at the head of the table.

"Seriously you don't know." Shay takes a seat next to Severide as everyone turns their attention to Matt.

"Please don't say we have drills today?" Cruz yawns putting his head on his hands flat on the table." I had a rough night."

"Rough night?" Otis yells ." You were in bed at 10:00 last night room mate."

"No I wasn't." Cruz pops his head back up.

"You guys bicker like a married couple." Mills shakes his head.

Matt clears his throat." Enough guys." He quiets down his men." Gabby and I want to tell you something. As soon as Chief gets in here." He glances out the door to his right seeing him coming out of his office.

Shay sat fidgetting in her chair pulling on Gabby's arm." Come on already." She beams wanting to celebrate the news.

"What is so important?" Mouch pulls his glass down to the tip of his nose turning around in his spot on the couch.

Boden walks in the room now as Shay yells " finally." Throwing her arms up in excitement.

"What did I miss?" Chief looks around the room.

"Casey and Dawson have something to tell us." Severide tells him nodding his head at them.

"Oh is it what I think it is?" Boden smiles.

"It's not what you think." Shay shakes her head making the chief look confused as his smile fell.

"Alright everyone." Gabby chuckles." Why don't you just let us tell you already."

Matt clears his throat as all eyes are on him now. He glances over to Gabby who's smiling before he proceeded." So as you all know Gabby and I knew each other as kids." Matt pauses as everyone sits on the edge of their seats." Over the years that friendship continued to grow."

"And we're getting married." Gabby jumps in holding up her hand showing off her ring.

Everyone sat quiet for a second except Shay who already had time to process the news.

"I didn't see that coming." Severide chuckles standing up." But I'm happy for you both truly."

That is when everyone else started getting to their feet hug and congratulating the couple.

"Honestly I'm not surprised." Boden points at both of them with a smile." I saw the way you two looked at each other. I just didn't think it would be this quick." He chuckles.

"Hey kid." Hermann hugs Dawson." Remember what you promised me."

"I didn't promise anything." She laughs looking at Matt's puzzled look." He wants us to name are first kid after him."

"Ah." Matt nods giving her a look as if to say tell me later.

"Hey lieutenant." Mouch moves up to them." I thought you were already engaged?" He asks as Hermann hits his side." Ow. It's just a question."

"It's a long story Mouch." Matt claps his shoulder." It would probably put you to sleep." He teases.

"Oh um one more thing." Gabby holds her finger up to keep everyone from walking away." The wedding is next weekend."

Shay spit out her coffee." What?" Everyone turned making a face at her." You left that part out."

"Well again it's another long story." Matt smiled to Gabby." But we don't want to wait."

"Hey just tell us where and what time." Hermann smiles as everyone nods in agreement." We will be there."

"Thanks everyone." Gabby wrapped her arm around his waist.

"We're family." Boden nodded as he turned to leave the room." Come see me after lunch give me all the info and I'll schedule some vacation time for you both." He walks out after a nod from Gabby and Matt.

"Sorry." Shay looks at Matt grabbing Gabby's arm." I have to steal her now. Girl stuff." She smiles as her and Gabby walk out of the common leaving Matt with his hands up not wanting to interfere with 'girl stuff.'


	15. Chapter 15

Shay pulled Gabby out of the common room onto the apparatus floor." Next week." She says anxious." How do we get this planned in one week?"

"Relax girl." Gabby tells her as the reach the ambo and she opens the back doors." My mom's on the job." She smiles at her before hopping in. She then sticks her head back out quickly." But there is still plenty for you to do." Gabby pulls Shay out of her own head.

Shay climbs in the back sitting next to Gabby." So how did this happen? And what actually happened with Hallie?" She asks picking up the ring on Gabby's necklace." This was the one on her finger that night right." Shay raises her eyebrows.

"Would it sound crazy if Hallie was wearing my ring?"

"Nothing that goes on between you two is normal." Shay says as Gabby glares at her." I say that with love."

"Thanks." Gabby looks at her with squinted eyes." I think."

"So spill it already." Shay says impatient." Two days ago we left here and you were ready to forget about him."

Gabby chuckles." There was more letters."

"Of course there was letters." Shay rolls her eyes smiling.

"They were left at my door, so I read them. All of them." Gabby smiled." 60 letters one for each month over the past 5 years."

"Wow."

"After I fininshed the 60th one, there was one more left." Gabby paused looking at Shay." He wrote that one the same day telling me he would be waiting in the meadow." Her smile grew now." And that he loves me."

"So I'll take it you went." Shay smiled at how happy her friend looked.

"It was the middle of the night now, but I went drove all the way there."Gabby sneezes and Shay hands her a tissue but urging her to keep talking." So when I got there he was waiting." She paused smiling to herself." He was there this time."

Shay grabbed Gabby's hand lightly squeezing it seeing tears begin to fill her eyes." We can stop if you don't want to tell me the rest."

"No." Gabby said anxious as she continued." That's when he told me everything. About Hallie. About his feelings for me. All while the rain poured down on us." She chuckled ." Hense the colds." Gabby held up her tissue.

"Ahh I see." Shay nodded.

"This ring." Gabby lifted off her chest." Matt bought for me five years ago when he wanted us to meet in the meadow. But the night at Molly's Hallie that the ring was for her."

"He didn't want to hurt her?"

"You get it right?" Gabby looks at her curious." Am I crazy?"

Shay smiled squeezing Gabby's hand tighter that she still held in her hand." If it feels right to you that's all that matters. Maybe if I didn't just see Casey with you in that room, I would be a bit leary." She points back towards the common room." But He loves you."

"He does." Gabby let a single tear fall.

"So." Shay moves Gabby's hand to look at her ring better." When did this happen?"

"At the meadow." Gabby smiled a huge smile as her eyes sparkled." He bought me this ring before going to the meadow to wait for me." Gabby then lifted the ring on her chain." But yesterday I asked him if I could this one. Even if it was on Hallie's finger he still worked his ass off to pay for it."

"Well clearly he's making more money now." Shay teased looking at the ring on Gabby's finger that had a fairly bigger diamond on it but was still perfect." So." She raises her eyebrows." How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Oh come on you know, the nasty." Shay caused Gabby to blush.

"I...don't...know."She dragged her words looking away shyly." We didn't yet."

"You didn't sex with him yet?" Shay shouts that Gabby covers her mouth before looking out the back of the ambo to make sure noone heard.

" Keep it down big mouth." Gabby closes the doors." No we didn't She says proudly." I wanted to wait til were married."

"Ah no wonder it's next week. It's making more sense now." Shay shakes her head." Shotgun wedding just to get laid." She jokes.

"It's not a shotgun wedding." Gabby smacks her arm." I'm not pregnant."

"Well we know that." Shay chuckles." He really does love you, waiting to have sex."

"Why do you make it sound crazy, not everyone has sex on a first date."

"But they have before their wedding night." Shay looks at Gabby trying to be serious." What if he's disappointing in bed." She starts chuckling." Now your stuck with him forever. You should sample the material is all I'm saying."

"Shay!"

"Well what if he's defected." She shrugs her shoulders." I'm just looking out for your best interest."

"Shay I just want this one thing to be special between us." Gabby looks at her serious." I just always envisioned us on our wedding night." Then a sheepish grin grew on her face." And I'm not a prude. From what I can see and feel he will be more then fine in that department."

"You dirty girl you." Shay shakes her head before placing her hand on Gabby's shoulder." In all honesty I think it totally romantic what your doing. And if Casey can keep his hands off of you til then cudios to him."

"It is romantic right? I have loved him for so long I just don't want it to be in the heat of it. You know."

"Well I know you two aren't virgins so I don't have to have that talk with you." Shay pretended to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks mom." Gabby chuckled." Speaking of let's go take a ride to my mom's I want to show you something."

Gabby returned from the bathroom a few minutes as Shay returned with the radio's as they took the few blocks drive to Gabby's mother's house. Both women hopped out walking into the house." Mom." Gabby called out." Wait til you see this." She turns back to Shay.

"In here Gabriela." Kathy 's voice called from the kitchen." Aren't you suppose to be on shift...oh Leslie good to see you." She sees both girls kissing them hello.

"What did I tell you." Gabby chuckles looking back to Shay as she points at the kitchen table filled with wedding books.

"Gabriela." Her mother gets upset with her mocking." You asked for my help you know."

"I know mom I love you." Gabby hugs her." I came here to show her the dress."

" You got a dress already?" Shay says stunned." Didn't you like just get engaged like 24 hours ago."

"It's upstairs." Kathy laughs at Shay.

"It's been 48 hours give or take a few." Gabby nudges her side as the go upstairs. They walk into Gabby's old bedroom where a long sleeved lace wedding gown hung on the closet door." It's my mother's." She tells Shay whose mouth is hung ajar. Gabby walks over to the dress turning back to Shay and her mother." It needs a few alterations, and maybe some modifications." Gabby says shyly towards her mother." But it will be beautiful." She walks to the desk picking up a scetch handing it to Shay.

"Is that what want it to look like." Shay points at the drawing in her hands.

"My mother is the best seamstress in town." Gabby moves to her mother putting her arm around her waist." Now I just need a maid of honor? Do you know anyone?" Gabby smirks.

"Um hello me." Shay shouts rushing over to hug her friend." You are gonna be one beautiful bride." She looks back down at the drawing before pulling out of their hug seeing Gabby's face radiate with happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabby and Shay arrived back from her mother's a short time later as Gabby excused herself for the bathroom. As she walks in Matt is at the sinks splashing water on his face." Are you ok?" She places her hand on his back looking thru the mirror.

Matt looked around to be sure they were alone before speaking." It's my mother, I, I totally forgot." He whisper with pure panic in his voice." Her parole hearing is tomorrow." Matt's voice dropped to a lower whisper.

Gabby grabs Matt's hand pulling him around to the shower area." What do you want to do?"

"I told her I would speak on her behalf. I need to move on from this." Matt had turned his back to Gabby." I need a fresh start." He looks back to her now.

"I'm here for you Matt." She grabs his hand." I wish I could have helped you then , but I will now."

"I don't know what to say." He looks away again." I remember everything about you, but my memories of my mother are foggy."

"I remember." Gabby walks around to face Matt." I remember tons of things about her, like her sneaking us sandwiches to the meadow when your dad was too drunk that you didn't want to go home."

"I remember her catching our first kiss." Matt smiled small." That night she tried talking about the birds and the bees with me."

"Oh yeah." Gabby chuckled." How did that go?"

"I told her I was scared for life."

" Hmm." Gabby leans up kissing his lips." I hope not."

"I got over that the very next time I got to kiss. Really kiss you."

"See the memories are there." Gabby squeezes her arms around his waist." You were just hurt that you blocked some of those memories. I'll help you remember."

"Thank god for my fiancé." Matt kisses her temple.

"Not for much longer." Gabby looked up at Matt grinning." And you better not chicken out this time." She bumps her hip into his.

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere." Matt turns them to walk out into the locker room." I lived long enough with that guilt."

"So after shift we can figure out what you want to say at the hearing." Gabby whispers as they leave the locker room now." You will be fine."

"Hey lieutenant, Dawson." Hermann spots them coming down the hall." Chief's looking for both of you."

"Thanks." They call out as the head to his office.

Before they could reach his office the bells went off. 'Ambulance 61, Truck 81.' Both vehicles raced to the scene now. As they approached jumping out the crew on 81 and the two female paramedics ran inside unsure of what they were walking into. The house alarm was blaring as smoke was visible coming out of the rear windows to the home.

"This was a distress call?" Casey looked back at his men not feeling right about what he's seeing.

Just then he heard yelling from inside." Cruz." Casey points to the door for him to get it open." Wait here." He looks to Shay and Dawson." Let us check the scene first."

"Got it." Cruz backs up after banging the door open with a few jabs with his axe to the doorknob.

Just then a gunshot rings from the second floor followed by more screaming. Casey ran in the house up the flight of stairs reaching the second to last step and freezing at the site before. His eyes connect with the young boy as the smoke from the gun still raising in the air from the nuzzle. Casey's eyes glance to the visibly beaten mother crying, screaming over the grown mans body laying lifeless on the ground.

That's when it happened Casey's body went numb leaning his body back against the wall of the stair well as visions flashed in his head. Dawson and Shay ran by him, Dawson eyeing him as she passes but him not seeing anything but the vivid memories flooding his mind now." Mom." He mumbles to himself, remembering seeing like it was the first time Matt standing over his father's body with the smoking gun.

"Lieutenant." A voice sounding muffled around him." Lieutenant." Hermann spoke as Casey focused his eyes before him now." He's gone, dead , toast." He shakes his head." He smells like a brewery too." Hermann points back with his thumb over his shoulder.

Casey said nothing before turning and running back down the stairs out the front door around to the side of the house as his contents from his stomach come back up now.

"Grease fires out lieutenant." Mouch looks at him holding the extinguisher as Matt wipes his mouth with his sleeve still hunched over holding his helmet in the other hand.

"Tough thing to see." Cruz walks out of the house turning to look and see what Mouch was still staring at." You alright lieutenant?"

"I'm fine guys." Casey stands upright." Just pack up the truck nothing more we can do here." He tells them as they follow his orders. Just then Gabby hurries out the front door searching the area with her eyes." I'm here." Casey calls from the side of the house still.

"Are you ok." She asked quietly looking around knowing no one there knew his family secret." I was just..."

"Damn I'm fine." He cut her off as she looked at him stunned." I'm sorry, I'm fine." Matt lied thru his teeth afraid to speak his memories aloud cause they would make them true. Or worse yet they would send Gabby running." I'll see you back at the station." He kisses her head walking away.

Gabby turned watching him leave seeing the change in him. She knew that what they all just witnessed stirred up memories for Matt. Little did she know the horrible truth that finally surfaced for him of that horrible day. Matt had killed his father, not his mother who just spent the last 13 years in jail.


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours later Gabby got up from the table in the common room heading for Matt's office. When she rounded the corner she saw him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands looking down at a piece of paper." Do you need help with that." She stood in the open door way startling him slightly.

"I didn't here you coming." He popped his head up before looking right back down.

"Incident report?"

"Hm, what?" Matt answered like he was lost in thought.

"Matt talk to me." Gabby moved in the the room pulling the door closed behind her." I saw it too today." She reached out placing her hand on his shoulder as he slightly flintched by her touch. Gabby didn't pull away she only squeezed tighter." What is going on in your head?" She pleaded with him now.

"I remembered." He whispered looking up with tears in his eyes." It all came back."

"I'm so sorry." Gabby dropped her hand to his back rubbing circles on it.

"You shouldn't be sorry." Matt gets up walking to the opposite side of the room." You shouldn't be."

"Matt I wasn't there but..."

"No you weren't." He turns around to face her cutting off mid sentence bringing tears to her eyes." I want to let you in." Matt rushed over to her grabbing both hands." I want to."

"I'll listen when your ready to tell me." She removed one of her hands from his moving it to his cheek.

"Your afraid I'll run." Matt leans his face into her hand." I'm more afraid of you running."

"Don't be scared, I'm right here."

"It was me." He blurts out." It was me not my mother."

Gabby drops her hand taking a step back looking at Matt with wide eyes. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out as she takes another step back dropping her eyes to the floor. Silence filled the room as Matt turns his back towards Gabby now. She takes a step foward reaching her hand out but never making contact before falling a few steps back again. Tears filled her eyes as Matt finally spoke." I'll understand if you leave this room, and I won't follow you."

Gabby then lunged forward wrapping her arms around his waist pressing her cheek into his back as her tears spilled now." I'm not leaving. I'm not running." She pulls back turning him to face her." I'm not running." Her tears met his now. Gabby then slowly sat Matt down on his bed kneeling down infront of him." What you saw today just has you confused."

Matt looked down at her shaking his head vigouresly." It's not confusing me. It's finally clear now."

"Matt you told me you heard them arguing from your bedroom. Then you heard..."Gabby felt a lump in her throat not even wanting to say the word.

"Yeah I did hear arguing from my bedroom. And I did hear a gun shot, before everything went black." Matt moved away from Gabby walking to his desk." Today at that scene it all came flooding back." He paused for a moment leaning his hands on his desk dropping his head." Everything that happened in between that is what just came back."

"Matt." Gabby stood from her kneeling position." Your just confused, maybe even feeling guilty because of today."

"I am guilty." He snaps as he turn to face her." I did this not my mother."

Gabby takes a step back looking around to be sure no one was in the bunk room to hear his outburst from behind his closed door." What did you see?" She barely whispered as if she was afraid to ask or even know.

Matt leaned up against his desk letting out a deep sigh." My father kicks me in my stomach one last time, before turning leaving my room slamming the door." He voice shakes nervously as he talks unable to look at Gabby afraid of what he would see on her face." That when I heard the arguing , my mother crying. I could hear the smacking of his hand against her skin."

Gabby sunk to the bed sitting down now her body trembling at Matt's words. She had always seen Matt after his father had hit him sometimes worse the other times, but never heard Matt describe how physically fractured his family was. Gabby continued to listen as Matt told her how he got the gun, walked downstairs and shouted for his father to stop.

"I shout stop again." Matt's tears visibly fell now." That's when he lunged at me." He fell to the floor sobbing now." I didn't mean to, I didn't mean it." Matt cried into his hands.

Gabby's heart broke seeing how much pain he was in . She quickly stood closing all his blinds before sitting down next to him on the floor pulling him into her chest." You didn't mean it." She whispered as she caressed his hair." You were scared, beaten."

"I was weak." Matt pulled back looking at her now." That's why I blacked it out. And that's why I ran from you that day." He pulled himself out of her arms." I'm just weak, undeserving."

"Hey." Gabby grabbed his face with both hand." I'm here. I will not turn my back on you." She leaned her forehead against his." I was there, I saw all the horrible things he did to you and your mother. You were trying to protect her." Gabby pulled back meeting his eyes." That is not weak at all, that is courage."

"My mother, my mother." Matt whispers shaking his head." All those years she been in prison for something she didn't do. I need to make this right." Matt stood." I need to tell the truth now."

"Matt." Gabby jumped up." You need to talk to your mother first." She grabbed his arm as he was ready to run out the door." She is the only other person that was in that room that day. She knows what happened."

"I told her I could never forgive her for what she did." Matt faced Gabby." If you saw the look on her face. I need to make this right for her." He turns walking out of the room.

"Just talk to her." Gabby calls out as he keeps walking away and she stood in his office.

Matt walked to Boden's office knocking quickly." Chief." He walks in ." I have a family emergency."

"Is everything alright?" Boden asks worried." Can I help?"

"I need to run out, there's only an hour left of shift." Matt looked at his watch." Can Hermann cover for me?"

"Are you in any danger?" Boden asks seeing the urgency in his voice." Tell me the truth?"

"No, no danger chief, it's my mom." Matt takes a step forward." I need to help her. I promise to explain when it's settled."

"That's good enough for me." He nods giving Mattt permission to leave.

"Thanks chief." Matt turns to leave." I owe you one." He calls over his shoulder as he runs out of the office down the hall.

Gabby watched from the common room with tear filled eyes as Matt ran out of the station towards his truck. Feeling sick over how a perfect day quickly changed into her worst nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

Shay moved in next to Gabby at the table in the common room." What's going on? Why did Casey run out of here, and why do look like you about to be sick to your stomach. I know your not pregnant."

"It's complicated." Gabby whispers looking at the rest of the men in the room who all noticed the same that Shay did." It's not my place to say anything."

Boden walks into the common room clearing his throat." Casey had a family emergency." He says glancing at Gabby." Hermann your in charge for the remainder of shift."

"Got it chief." Hermann nods." Hey is he alright?" He asks Boden but was glancing towards Gabby.

"Dawson." Boden calls out getting her to look at him seeing a look on her face he didn't like." Come with me." He nods towards his office." I want to talk to you."

Gabby slowly gets up following him back to his office as he moves around to sit behind his desk." I'm worried about him chief?"

"I know, that look in your eyes." He points at her before sitting down." It was the same look he had before he walked out of this office."

Gabby hesitated before stepping further into the office." He's not thinking clearly." She struggled with her choice of words." His past is complicated, and it's resurfacing."

"What is going on with his mother?" Boden cut right to the chase." You know what ever is said in this office will never leave these walls. You can trust me, and Casey is part of this family now."

"He, he, his mother is in prison." She blurted out the only way she could." Matt's father was a very bad man, abusive, almost always drunk." Gabby's tears began to build." 13 years ago she shot and killed him."

Boden stood from his chair walking around to sit in the chair in front of his desk moving the chair next to him for Gabby to sit." We will support him, or I will keep this to myself." He nods as she sits." Whatever you want."

"That's not all of it." Gabby's tears begin fall." Today at that last call. It hit him hard." She pauses letting everything process in her mind again." He told me it was him all those years ago not his mother."

"Gabriela." Boden sat back in his chair." He lied all these years?"

"No apparently that last call triggered his memories to come back."

"Do you think it's true or is he just confused?" Boden places his hand on her arm.

"I don't know." Gabby grabs a tissue from the desk." In his mind it was true and very vivid. I was there with him as a child, I saw how cruel that man was to both of them. I don't condone killing someone, but I saw how abuse like that can damage a person."

"Where is he going now?"

"I told him to go to his mother, talk to her. But he wanted to just go and make things right for her again." Gabby wiped her tears away before grabbing another tissue.

"Do I know about this, or don't I?"

"What?" Gabby looked at him confused.

Boden reached across his desk picking up the office phone." Do I know about this?" He raised an eyebrow as Gabby caught on giving him a quick nod before he dialed on the keypad.

Matt sat in his truck staring at the precinct as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out seeing it was Boden's office number, hesitating before pushing ignore stuffing his phone back in his pocket. Matt took a deep breath before stepping out of his truck. He looks at the precinct one last time before turning around walking across the street to the prison gates.

As the last set of doors opened after the loud buzzer rang Matt took a seat at the all to familiar round table. He watched as a second bell buzzed and the door opened and his mother came into sight." We need to talk." Matt gave her a serious look as she took her seat.

"You changed your mind." Nancy doesn't ask she states." I'm sorry you feel that way." She starts to get up.

"I remember." Matt said in a hushed voice leaning in closer to her across the table." I need to hear it from you?"

"You remember nothing." Nancy sat the rest of the way down in her chair again." Do you hear me nothing." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"So it is true." Matt sat straight up in his seat." It was me." A look a complete and utter fear washed over his face." All these years you lied...for me." Matt's eyes turned red burning with tears.

" I didn't lie I just gave you the life you deserved."

"I need to make this right." Matt leaned forward again." I need to turn myself in." He spoke confident.

"Matthew." Nancy snapped to get his attention." This was never your problem to bare. I stayed with your father all those years, never taking you and your sister away."

"Mom that doesn't make this right." He says just as the buzzer rings." Times up damn it." Matt hits the table with a closed fist.

"I will see you at my hearing later today." Nancy got up telling not asking." Keep your mouth shut." She mouths before walking away.

Matt got up making his way thru security collecting his belongings before being buzzed out. He walked out feeling the warm summer breeze on his face as his mind swirled with all his thoughts and memories never noticing Gabby leaning against his truck.

"Hey." Gabby smiles taking Matt back slightly.

"What are you doing here?" His words a bit harsh." Why are you here." Matt tries to rephrase.

" You are not doing this alone." Gabby pushes herself off his truck." Did you go see your mother like I asked?"

"Gabby I'm not involving you in this." Matt moves around her to his truck opening the driver door." Thing's have quickly spun out of control."

"Don't you dare try pulling that on me." She raises her voice grabbing his arm." How many times do I have to tell you I'm sticking by your side. Why do you doubt it?"

"I don't doubt it." He shouts back." I 'm just too messed up right now." Matt get's in to his truck." I love you, but I need space."

"Don't do this Matt." Gabby pleaded as he started the ignition." You need to know I told Boden everything."She confesses as Matt looks at her with wide eyes before speeding off.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt walked back into 51 rushing to Boden's office hoping to still find him there." Chief." He calls out seeing him pulling his office door closed about to leave.

"Casey you got my message?" Boden turns squaring his shoulders before Matt." I hoped you would come."

"Hm no." He pulled out his phone looking at the screen." I saw you called , but I forgot to listen. I'm here now to resign."

Boden held his stance for a moment before reopening his office door." Come in Matt." He holds the door open waiting for Matt to pass thru before stepping in himself closing the door." Have a seat, I want us to talk."

"Chief Gabby told me she told you my situation." Matt says standing behind the chair as Boden walks around to his desk." I'm sorry that it did not come from me. I don't like secrets."

"I agree." Boden puts his hand out gesturing for Matt to take a seat." I know we are still getting to know you here, but you have quickly fit right in."

"I love it here." Matt finally sits in the chair looking down at his hands." I did from the start."

Boden gives him a small smile." I'm sure a certain paramedic has helped with that."

Matt looks up meeting his eyes." It did." He gave him a sheepish smile." But you run a great house and it shows."

"Then answer me something Matt?" Boden leans back in his chair." Why are you resigning?"

Matt tilted his head in confusion." I thought you knew why?" He took a deep breath before standing." I need to do the right thing here, and that includes you as well. I can't just run out of here and never come back without telling you first."

"You know son." Boden stands walking around his desk placing his hand on Matt's shoulder." Life is a serious of choices that you make, I make we all make. They are sometimes good and sometimes bad." He now turns walking to the window leaning against the window ledge." Right now I need to make a decision if I want to keep your secret or not." He turns back glancing at Matt letting out a deep sigh." Good or Bad."

Matt looked at him mouth ajar unsure he was hearing him correctly." I'm confused?" He stuttered out.

"Matt from what I can see you are a great man who came out of a horrible abusive childhood." Boden turns his body placing his back against the wall next to the window." You have proved to me you are a fearless leader and that I don't see very often." Matt takes a seat letting his words sink in." I think you have suffered enough, you and your mother?"

Matt sat stunned nodding his head as his eyes filled with tears looking away in embarrassment." That is what my mother said." He whispers." She lied for me all these years is that good or bad?"

"Different people would say yes, others would say no."

"What is right anymore?" Matt looks Boden in the eyes." Am I doing the right thing?"

"We run into burning buildings for a living. Our decisions save lives ...and sometimes they don't, but we always have the backs of those men out there." Boden points in the direction of the common room." To me that day you were protecting your family, your other family. So wouldn't I be a hypocrite?"

"Chief I killed a man." Matt blurts out." My dad, in cold blood."

Boden moved kneeling infront of Matt." You didn't plan it. It wasn't premeditated. You couldn't even remember from all the trauma you sustained. I think it's time for you and your mother to turn the chapter on this."

"I can't ask you to do this for me to keep this secret."

"You didn't ask, and you are family now." Boden stands clapping his shoulder walking back to his desk." Now I'm gonna ask you one more time are you resigning or are you part of our family now?"

Matt's tears were visibly falling unable to hide them anymore." I was protecting my family." His voice barely audible.

"Welcome to are family." Boden puts out his hand as Matt stands meeting it with his own." Four people know about this and that is how it will stay."

"Thank you." Matt nods turning to leave.

"One more thing. Boden speaks out causing Matt to stop." Gabriela did not want to betray you, I pushed." He nods as Matt nods then turns to leave.

Matt walked out of 51 glancing at his watch." Damn it." His walk picked up to a sprint til he reached his truck. He speed towards his apartment now quickly changing in to a suit, before running back out to his truck dialing Gabby on his cell phone but it was going right to voicemail." Come on Gabby why is your phone off." He says frustrated ending the call tossing it on his seat, starting his truck driving away.

He pulled up infront of Gabby's apartment a few minutes later jumping out sprinting to her front door." Please be here." Matt says under his breath a he repeatedly pushed her buzzer." Come on Gabby I need you." He rubs his forehead then checks his watch. He let's out a sigh before running back to his truck praying he will not be late to his mother's hearing.

Matt arrives at the court house with minutes to spare as he parks his truck running down the street to the front door of the building. He stops at the long set of stairs leading him in as he places his suit jacket on fixing his tie. Then he took the stairs two at a time til he made it to the doors rushing in. Matt stood antsy at the line to get thru the security gates. When he was thru he walked a quick pace down the hall to the two sets of elevator's anxiously pushing the buttons." Come on, come on." He mummbles as the people around him watch him with weird looks." Never been late?" He makes a face getting them to look away.

He finally got sick of waiting that he ran in the stairwell taking two steps at a time once again til he reached the third floor. He flung the door open instantly seeing his mother sitting on a bench outside the court room. When she saw him Nancy quickly got to her feet, seconds later Gabby stood from the bench in the spot next to her future mother-in-law. Matt moved as quickly as possible til Gabby was in his arms, then moving to his mother hugging her." I made it." He whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

"So." Nancy releases their hug." Why didn't you tell me that you found Gabriela again after all those years." She looks up at Matt then over to Gabby." And that your getting married." Her smile grew.

Matt looked over to Gabby who smiled softly to him before he moved to her placing a soft kiss to her ares and pulling her in a hug." I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear then pulling back looking in her eyes." Thank you."

Gabby placed her hand on his cheek." Don't do the right thing." She says looking at Nancy who's eyes were filling with tears." For us?"

"It's your time now." Nancy steps closer whispering." It's time for you to be happy, and I know this is the girl to do that for you." She wrapped her arm around Gabby's shoulder placing a hand on each one.

"I spoke with Boden." Matt starts to tell the before being cut off.

"Excuse me Mrs. Casey, they are ready for you inside." A man in a uniform walked up escorting them in.

"Matt please." Nancy raises her eyebrows giving him a pleading look as she is walked away to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry." Gabby looks over to Matt as they walk to their seats behind Nancy." I'm sorry I told Boden."

" I know." Matt takes her hand kissing it." Where good." He whispers before the room is silenced as the parole committee walk in taking their seats.

"We are here today for case docut #192 Nancy Evelyn Casey serving 13 years of an 18 year sentence for the murder of Gregory Alan Casey. Nancy is eligible for parole on good behavior." The women at the center of the committee table spoke into the microphone just as Matt's sister Christie and her husband Jim walked in sitting on the opposite side of the room from them.

"Is there anyone here who would like to speak on behalf of Nancy today?"

"I would." Matt stands glancing at Christie then looking back to Gabby who gives him a quick nod and a smile before he walks to the podium." I would like to speak on behalf of Nancy today." He speaks into the microphone.

"And you are?"

"Matthew Casey, I'm Nancy's son." Matt says looking over to his mother giving her a nod.

"You may proceed."

Matt clears his throat before beginning." When I was 8 I stole a book from the local store where we lived. When I got home the owner of the store had called my mother and told her what I did and wanted to press charges. My mother talked him out of it and brought me back to return the book, and apologize." He glanced at his mother giving her a quick smile.

"She worked out my punishment by having me clean the man's store for two weeks." Matt took a deep breath." What I'm trying to say is my mother understands right and wrong, and I think she understands what happened was wrong, and not her fault." His words had deeper meaning." I just recently learned that life is too short to not forgive and move past things. I believe my mother understands that as well." Matt took a step back looking at Christie who's eyes were filled with tears now." Thank you." He says before moving back to his seat next to Gabby as she takes his hand in hers.

"Thank you Mr. Casey, is there anyone else that would like to speak for or against Nancy?" The women asked as the room stayed silent." Nancy would you like to speak."

Nancy nods her head and slowly rises from her chair." My son is right, I understand the consequences of that day and I have learned from it. My families forgiveness is what I need now." She looks back to Matt." I'm ready to be part of their lives again." Nancy then looks over to Christie with her own tears.

"Thank you Nancy, you can have a seat." The women motions with her hand to sit." We will take a break to discuss this and we will commense shortly. We ask you all to wait in the hallway now please."

As they walk out into the hallway Gabby squeezes Matt's hand." What you said was perfect, you did the right thing as selfish as it sounds."

"I love you." Matt kisses her cheek as his sister approaches." Christie." He steps around Gabby." It's good to see you." Matt says nervously as Gabby leans into his arm tighter.

"What you said in there Matt is right." Christie looks over to Nancy." It's time to forgive and move on. That's why I didn't speak."

Nancy steps forward." If I don't get released I want to know that you two." She points between Matt and Christie." That you work on being a family again, you need each other."

"How is Violet?" Matt breaks the ice first." It's good to see you as well Jim." He put his hand out getting a friendly nod as he returns the gesture." Christie do you remember Gabriela Dawson." Matt puts his hand on her back moving her slightly forward.

"I thought you looked familiar." Christie moved in slowly giving her a hug." I didn't know my brother still kept in touch?"

"It's good to see you as well Christie."

"Actually." Matt jumped back in the conversation." She's my fiancé."

Christie leaned in giving Matt a hug." That is really great for the both of you." She moved to hug Gabby now." I'm so happy for you."

"We would really like you to be there?" Gabby says hesitantly afraid if she was over stepping." Families important."

Before they could continue talking the guard came over interrupting again." They have reached their decision if you could please make your way back inside now."

"Already?" Nancy looked at her family nervously. She quickly hugged Matt." Thank you for this." She whispered in his ear as her tears began to fall." Christie." She turns to face her daughter looking to hug her." I'm sorry for not being there for you." Nancy tells her when she finally extended her arms out." Promise me you will do what I ask?" She takes both her kids hands in hers.

They all walked in taking their seats again, but this time Christie and Jim sat beside Matt and Gabby as the parole committee walked back in the room taking their seats as well.

"We have reached our decision." The women spoke as Gabby placed her hand in Matt's, Jim taking his wife's hand and then Christie took Matt's other hand in hers as they sat next to each other.

"Nancy Evelyn Casey, can you please stand."


	21. Chapter 21

"Nancy Evelyn Casey, we have made our decision. Will you please stand." The women spoke boldly." Our decision is unanimous. We are granting parole."Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief, but before they could start celebrating the women cleared her throat." There is one stipulation though." She paused as everyone waited with nervous looks." Nancy can only be released in the care of one of children."

"What?" Nancy whispers to herself looking back at her children who are looking at each other with blank looks." May I speak?" She looks back to the table of people before her.

"That is our decision." The women spoke harshly." You will need to remain in lock up til tomorrow so we can get all the proper documents in order. "

Nancy nods her head." I understand." She says before sitting back in her chair looking back at her children who are now looking at her with tears in their eyes.

Matt, Gabby, Christie, and Jim sit in a booth at a nearby dinner a short time later." I didn't see this coming." Christie sips her coffee." What are we doing about this?"

"I will take mom in." Matt says looking at Gabby before turning to his sister." I can't turn my back on her now."

"Matt your getting married?"

"We could postpone?" Gabby places her hand on Matt's arm." It would be ok."

" No I don't want to put that off." Matt shook his head frustrated." There will always be something getting in the way."

"Matt it's not something in the way it's your mother."

"Wait." Christie jumps in." When is the wedding?"

"Next week." Matt and Gabby answer in unison.

"Oh." Christie makes a face before reaching for Matt's hand, but looking at Gabby."Maybe postponing isn't a terrible idea. Gabby's right, getting married is..."

"Christie out of the question."Matt snaps." I'm not giving in on this. Gabby I can't believe you would suggest that." He says hurt.

"Look I'm just trying to say being married getting used to each other in the beginning can be work." Christie shakes her head." You will need your space." She pauses taking a deep breath." We can share the responsibilities."

" Christie." Jim snaps jumping in." What about Violet?"

"She's my mother." Christie looks at her husband." I don't agree with what she did." She looks over to Matt now." But I also know how horrible he was you both of you."

"Why don't we bring Nancy back to Matt's place tomorrow." Gabby offers her opinion." I will make dinner, why don't you bring Violet over and we can have dinner all together?"

"I think that is a good idea." Christie nods." We can iron out the details once we get her home."

They all sat for a bit longer talking and socializing on more easier topics after that like wedding details that mostly Gabby told Christie, and also about Violet and how she loves school, ballet and her soccer team.

After they left the dinner Matt followed Gabby to her apartment for it was nearing dinner time." Do you want me to cook us something?" Gabby asked as they walked up the steps of her building." I don't mind."

"I'm not really hungry." Matt says quiet lost in thought." I probably won't stay too long , I'm tired."

"What?" Gabby swung around as she was attempting to unlock her apartment door." You aren't staying here tonight?" She went back to trying at her lock not wanting to show how upset she was.

"I guess I could stay." Matt senses he upset her." Whatever you want." He says as they move thru her door into her small living room.

"Well I can't tell you what to do." Gabby snaps clearly unable to hide her feelings, not a strong suite for her." Besides we need to work out are living arraingments if we are getting married still next week."

"Still." Matt raised an eyebrow." You already doubting this whole situation."

"Why do you think that?" Gabby says kindly as she tosses her coat on the sofa moving closer to him." I'm not looking to pick a fight. I just really wanted you to stay tonight."

A smile quickly grew as Matt moved closer to Gabby wrapping his arms around her waist." You should have just told me that." He kisses her forehead." I would love to stay tonight, but I have one condition?"

"Oh."

"You need to stay at my place tomorrow night." Matt bent his knees to be eye level with Gabby." Actually I think you should move into my place tomorrow since my place is bigger, I have the room for my mom."

"Yeah that's pretty much our only option."Gabby says akwardly before turning around heading for the kitchen." I'm hungry." She changes the subject.

"Gabby what's wrong with my place?" He throws his arms up before following her into the kitchen." Does it have anything to do with Hallie." He asks her back as she search her fridge for food.

Gabby stands looking at him." I feel like I'm being childest about this, but you two shared that apartment together." She looked away ashamed." Shared your bed." Gabby bangs her fist on the counter." Damn I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Don't ever be embarrassed or afraid to tell me how you feel." He moves to her placing his hands on her arms." Hallie did stay with me a lot there but it was never 'our' place. You are my now, my future and we will make it ours, or somewhere else eventually if you can't get com table there."

"You would do that?"

Matt nods before kissing her lips softly." I tell you what. Tomorrow we will move your bed from here into the spare bedroom before I get my mom. We can make that our bedroom, and put my mom in my room now."

"Really." Gabby says excited." I think that might just work." She grins before slowly meeting his lips.

A short time later Gabby had just finished packing a few of her things to take back to Matt's the next day with his help. Matt was the first to get into bed he sat up in bed his back resting against the pillows shirtless as he watched Gabby come around to her side slipping under the covers." Baby." Matt swallowed hard at what he wanted to say next." We never talked about...what...I...did." His words struggled to leave his tongue.

"Gabby turned her body to face him." We never have to talk about ever again if you want." She searched his eyes." I'm ok with that."

Matt reached up wrapping his hand behind her neck pulling her face to his kissing her passionately. When the kiss broke he looked up into her eyes." Don't ever be afraid that I will become that man. I'm nothing like him and I would never touch you in a way that would hurt you."

"I know." Gabby whispers leaning in kissing him softly before lifting her body up pulling her shirt off tossing it on the floor as she exposed her bare chest." Make love to me?" She leans in kissing his lips again." I don't want to wait anymore."

Matt ran his hand down her bare chest." Beautiful." He murmurs as he reaches his lips up for hers. He slowly lays her down on her back as he leans over her body never breaking their kiss. When they broke for much needed air Matt pulled the sheet up covering her bare chest." I will make love to you, but not tonight." He kisses her lips to keep her from feeling rejected." On our wedding night like I promised. I love you and I know that's truly what you want."

"I love you too, but I don't want to make you wait."

"Don't change your mind cause your worried about me, I'm not going anywhere. I would wait months if you asked me." Matt rolled on his back pulling Gabby close." Painfully." He chuckles." But for you I would wait."

"Well you won't be in pain too much longer." Gabby chuckled kissing his chest." Good night. And thank you."

"Good night my love." Matt kisses the top of her head." And I should be thanking you." He finished before they both fell asleep from their long day.


	22. Chapter 22

Gabby stood in her old bedroom at her mother's house wearing the wedding gown that was once her mother's." Mom this is really looking amazing." She looks at herself in the mirror as her mother pins the hem line." Thank you so much for this."

Kathy stands starting to place pins in the sleeves of the gown as she keeps glancing back to the drawing." I'm honored you want to wear my dress sweety." She tells her but sounding distracted.

"Mom what is it?"

"Nothing honey." She answers unconvincing.

" Mom your not one to hide your feelings." Gabby moves her arms to place her hands on her hips but gets stuck by one of the pins." Owe."

"Don't move Gabriela." Kathy chuckles." If you really want my opinion I think you and Matt are rushing into things."

"Ah so the truth comes out." Gabby says annoyed." I thought you were happy about this?"

"I am sweety, I really like Matt but marriage is a big step." Kathy sighed." And with all that's happened recently."

"So it's because of his family your worried?" Gabby's anger grew." You of all people should understand about not turning your back on family. I love Matt, and right now his mother needs us."

"Gabriela I'm not saying to walk away I'm just asking you to slow down maybe put the wedding off a few months, you only just ran into each other again."

"I thought you always said that Matt and I belong together?" Gabby steps out of the gown now grabbing her own clothes." That he was my first love. Well he is, so I don't get your hesitation?"

"Gabriela your so thick sometimes." Her mother snapped." I'm not saying not to marry Matt, he is part of this family already as far as your father and I are concerned. I just want to make sure your ready?" Kathy's voice settled as she spoke.

"Mom." Gabby sighed." I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't get mad or yell, that I never told you?" She asked waiting for a response." Promise mom." Gabby grabbed her hands when she didn't answer.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Just promise." Gabby asked impatiently.

"I promise, I promise."

"I was about to marry Matt 5 years ago." Gabby blurted out finally relieved to be telling her mother." He asked me to meet him in the meadow and leave with him, I went."

"I'm assuming he didn't show, or you got scared." Kathy shook her head." I'm hopeing for the later of the two."

"Look mom I'm sorry I never told you, but can't you see, this is why we don't want to wait?"

"Gabriela I don't know if I should be angry or relieved that my only daughter almost ran off to get married years ago. I thought you trusted me more then that." Kathy moved to sit at the small desk." I will always support you, so yeah I'm upset you would do what you did."

"Mom I'm sorry." Gabby moves to hug her mother." I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would have stopped me."

"I probably would have at first, but I raised you and your brother to follow your heart . Your father on the other hand, he's struggling now to give you up and he likes Matt as well."

"Do you support me now?" Gabby kneels down on the floor in front of her mother." Cause I really need your support in this, I need my mother?"

"Gabriela." Her mother took her face in her hands." When you have children of your own one day you will understand why I say what I do. You and Matt will always have our support, help whatever you need. But I wouldn't be me if I didn't worry about my daughter and to be sure 'you' know what your doing."

"I do, we do." Gabby smiled with tears in her eyes." We love each other."

"Well I better get working on your dress." Kathy stands kissing her daughters cheek." And you have a dinner to go get started."

"Thank you." Gabby kissed her mothers cheek." I'll call you tomorrow." She says's gathering her things." I love you."

"Te amo tambien Gabriela."

Gabby left her mother's driving to Matt's and soon to be her place as well. The ten minute drive gave her a lot of time to keep replaying her mother's words in her head. Gabby love and respected her mother very much that she didn't want to take her feelings for granted. When she pulled up inront of his place she was happy to see his truck still there. She quickly ran up the steps thru the unlocked door." Matt, babe I'm here."

"I'm in the bedroom." He calls out as Gabby steps into the living room." Don't touch the walls." Matt says then as she stands with her mouth hung open." You ok babe?" He steps out of the first bedroom pulling a long sleeve shirt over his head.

"You painted the walls?" She points still stunned

"I did." He kisses her cheek as he reached her." I thought it would help make it feel more like home for you if I changes a few things."

"You did this all for me?" Gabby steps further in the room looking at the furniture rearrange as well." And you did this all today?"

"Everything I do will always have your best interest at heart."

Gabby walks over wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him." Thank you." She whispers in his ear." I knew this was right."

"You were doubting it." Matt looked at her confused.

"Not at all." Gabby smiled kissing his lips

"Come here." Matt takes her hand pulling her thru the dining room into the spare bedroom." I hope you like it?"

Gabby walked into the room seeing the walls painted in a new shade of light beige, and all of Gabby's bedroom furniture and bed set up in there." I love it ." Gabby says sitting on the bed." This is perfect for us."

Matt moved to the closet opening the door." We still need to unpack your things." He points to her boxes." And most of my stuff is in the other bedroom, so I will need to move that over as well. Then we can get my mom settled in there as well."

"Uh your mother." Gabby looks at her watch." You need to go, and I need to start cooking." She hops up kissing his cheek walking out to the kitchen.

"I will see you soon." Matt walked into the kitchen putting his jacket on hissing the back of her head." My sister called before she's bringing dessert. Call me if you need anything?"

"See you soon." Gabby smiles watching him leave before turning back to the counter.' Got to get used to my new kitchen.' She chuckles as she starts looking thru the cabinets for all that she needs to make dinner for her soon to be new family.


	23. Chapter 23

Gabby stopped slicing the bread as the buzzer went off on the stove to remove the lasagna. When she was pulling it out she heard the front door open, so she quickly wiped her hands on the dish towel running her hands over her close to assure her she was neat as she walked thru the doorway leading to the dining room." Hi." Gabby says shyly walking up to Matt and his mother." Welcome home Nancy." She slowly approached for a hug.

"Thank you." Nancy squeezed her tight before letting go." And it's mom like I said. We are almost family now." She looks back to to Matt patting his cheek." I always new you would find each other." Nancy tells him causing a blush to surface on his cheeks.

"Alright, let's show you to your room." Matt says flustered as he grabs his mother's single bag and he points to the bedroom. He shares a look with Gabby before kissing her forehead as he brushed by.

Gabby sensed his nervousness around his mother, so she followed them to the room hoping to break the ice." I hope you will be com table in here." She tells Nancy as she walks threw the doorway to the bedroom." If there is something you want or need we can take you shopping tomorrow for it?" Gabby offers as Matt gives her a greatful smile.

"I have everything Ineed, but thank you." Nancy says as she looks around the room, then turning back to Matt." You must have your questions about that day that I have not answered? I want to clear the air now."

Matt rolled back on his heels as Gabby turned to leave the room, but Matt grabbed her arm." You don't have to leave." He tells her before looking back to his mother." We don't ever need to bring that day up again, if that's ok with you?"

"I have lived with the truth for 13 years, I can let it go." Nancy took a step closer to Matt." If you want to lock that day away I will never speak of it again, but you need to know one thing." She took Matt's hand in hers." I don't blame you for any of it."

"Mom." Matt says with tears in his eyes." I'm..." he started to say as the door bell rang.

"I'll, I'll get it." Gabby stuttered out as she slowly moved from the room.

"I'm sorry mom." Matt whispers taking his mother into a tight hug quickly before wiping his eyes." I will never be able to make up to you what you have done for me."

"You already have." Nancy takes his hand slowly walking to leave the room." By inviting me into your home." She stops them in the doorway." It's time to turn the page in our lives, you are starting a new life soon, I just want to be a part of that."

"Gabby and I would like that alot." Matt smiled small." Thank you for all of this."

"You will understand a parents love and what you will do for your children one day. Now let's go enjoy that meal that Gabby made, with your sister and try to be a family again." Nancy puts her arm around Matt's waist walking them out to the living room, just as Gabby was taking everyone's coats.

"Here let me help with that." Matt rushed over taking the coats from Gabby as he turns to his sister." Hi Christie." He hugs her quickly then turns to shake Jim's hand." Wow look at how big you got." Matt now kneels down before his little blonde niece.

"Violet do you remember your Uncle Matt." Christie asks as her daughter moves to hide behind her leg." She'll warm up soon." She whispers to Matt .

"Hello Christie." Nancy moved closer as she stood near to tdining room." I'm glad we could all do this together."

"I want to try." She answered softly." It may take me sometime, but I'm willing to try."

"That's all I can ask for." Nancy raises her arms suggesting a hug." I'm sorry." She says with tear filled eyes waiting to see if Christie will return the gesture. A few moments later she did hugging her mother .

Everyone stayed quiet watching smiling until Gabby stepped forward to Matt." I'm gonna set the table, help me." She whispered before stepping by heading for the kitchen.

"What do you need me to bring out to the table babe?" Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen a few seconds behind Gabby." Would you like me to grab the plates?" He points at the dishes all stacked on the counter ready to go.

"That would be great." Gabby gave him a quick smile as she stood by the stove, before walking over placing her hand on his arm." How are you holding up?" She whispers with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm good, really." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You would tell me if you weren't...right?"

"Of course." Matt rubs Gabby's cheek with his thumb." I promise."

Gabby's smile grew." Well let's say we eat then." She picks up the dishes placing them in Matt's hands." I'm starving." Gabby chuckles as she grabs the glasses following Matt out to the dining room.

Gabby and Matt quickly got the table set as Christie and Nancy jumped in to help as well. Everyone ate in silence til Nancy was the first to speak." Gabby this lasagna is fabulous." Share places her hand over hers as the sat next to eat other.

"Yes thank you for having us." Christie looked between Gabby and Matt." I have to return the favor, maybe after your wedding."

"Your getting married?" Violet's little voice rang out." Are you gonna look like a princess?"

Matt smiled to Gabby then turned to his niece." Yes we are getting married. And yes I'm sure Gabby will look like a princess."

Gabby blushed as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She reached her hand out placing it on Matt's thigh under the table squeezing it as she looked to her future niece." I think their is someone in this room that would make a prettier princess?" Gabby glanced over to Christie looking for approval. When she saw her big smile she smiled back then turned her attention back to Violet." How would you like to wear a dress like a princess on mine and Uncle Matt's wedding day?"

"Really?" Violet's voice beamed with excitement.

"Yes. I could use some help on how to look like a princess and you can help me, by being my flower girl?"

"Mommy, mommy can I ?" Violet bounced in her seat." Please, pretty please?"

"I think that's a great idea." Christie tells her daughter before looking over to Matt and Gabby." Thank you." She mouths nodding her head.

Matt smiled back then leaned into Gabby whispering." Thank you ." Into her eye the kissing her cheek.

"So where's the honeymoon?" Nancy asks curious joining the conversion." Somewhere tropical maybe?"

"Oh." Gabby says looking to Matt." We never talked about where we would go?"

"Yeah I'm sorry." Matt places his hand on her back." We can look tomorrow for somewhere to go."

Christie placed her hand on Jim's." We have a time share, if you would like to use it?" She offers with a squeeze from her husbands hand.

"It would be our pleasure." Jim adds." We didn't plan on getting there this year anyway."

"We couldn't impose." Gabby says shaking her head." But it's really nice of you to offer."

"Your not imposing, I just need to call a make sure next week is open and it's yours." Christie says boldly.

"We would need to pay you for it." Matt says." Let us give you money for it then."

"I tell you what I need a kitchen cabinent repaired." Christie smiles." Then we are squared up. You will just need to get your plane tickets."

"Christie I would fix your cabinent for free anyway."

"Then I'll take that as a yes, causewon't take no for an answer anyway." Christie chuckled." Just go and have a great time."

"Wait." Gabby adds." Plane tickets? Where is this time share?"

"Mexico."

"Mexico." Gabby and Matt said in unison." I think that will do." Matt says with a smile.

"I would love that I have never been there." Gabby places her hand on Matt's arm then turns to face Christie." Thank you, this is very kind of you."

"That's what family does for one another right?"

"Right." Matt smiled looking around at his family realizing now how much he missed it." It's good to have you back." Matt glanced at his mother and sister then landing his eyes on Gabby's. His life was almost complete, now he just needed to marry the women next to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt walked into his new bedroom later that night finding Gabby putting some of her clothes away in a dresser as one of the cardboard boxes sat on the bed." Would you like some help?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder." Thank you for tonight." Matt whispers in her ear now.

Gabby closes the dresser draw and turns in Matt's arms to face him." I did it for you." She brushes her fingers along his cheek." I wanted this to be easy for you, with your family."

"Everything's easier with you around." Matt kisses her forehead then pulls back grinning." I know I sound corney, but I just always want you to know how I feel about you. Your the only person I'm like this with."

Gabby wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing him tighter bringing his body closer to hers." You can tell me how you feel everyday, all day. I will never get sick of hearing it or think it's corney."

Matt leaned in pressing his lips to Gabby's kissing her softly but filled with passion." Good cause I'm going to tell you all the time." He smiled against her lips, before pulling back covering his mouth to hide his yawn." Sorry babe." Matt pecks her lips.

"Your tired, we can go to bed I can finish unpacking another time." Gabby stepped around Matt grabbing the box off the bed." We have shift in the morning anyway, and it's getting late. Is your mom all settled in next door?"

"Yes I tucked her in about an hour ago." Matt says sarcastic.

"Haha." Gabby swats his arm." Well I'm gonna take a quick shower before I come to bed."

"Why do you tease me like this?" Matt wrapped his around Gabby to keep her from leaving the room." Lucky for you we're waiting til our wedding night, cause my mother's right next store." He leans in whispering into her ear." Cause when I'm done with you, you won't be so quiet."

"Ah Matt!" Gabby backs away pointing at him." You have a filthy mind." She says before walking back to him kissing his lips." 5 more days til I find out." Gabby chuckles backing away again quickly as Matt reached for her unsuccessfully. She winked and walked out of the room leaving Matt slouching his shoulder's letting out a deep sigh.

Gabby walked back into the bedroom a short time later, all washed up in her robe, her hair in a tight bun to keep from getting wet. Matt was fast asleep in bed already. Gabby quickly changed into a sleep shirt slipping into bed next to Matt. It had only been a few days that they got together and have been sleeping side but side, but their bodies connected like they have been together for years. Once Gabby settled into Matt's side she kissed his cheek, and he sleepily wrapped his arm around her instinctively. Gabby closed her eyes now the first time in Matt's place, her place, their place.

The next morning Gabby sat at the small kitchen table having a slice of toast when Nancy walked in." Good morning dear." She gave her a big smile." Up early?"

"Yeah have to be in work soon." Gabby stood to put her plate in the sink." How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic." Nancy moved to the counter where the coffee pot was.

"Cups are to your left." Gabby points to the cabinent as she stood by the sink taking the last few sips of coffee.

"I have to figure out where everything is." Nancy chuckles grabbing a mug." I feel like intruding on someone's personal space."

"Your not." Gabby gave her a small smile." We are happy to have, and I'm still getting used to where things are myself." She tells her slightly embarressed.

"I promise to give you guys all the privacy you need." Nancy hides her face behind her coffee mug." You guys just tell me and I'm out of your hair I'll take a walk or go to my bedroom. I don't want to be that annoying mother-in- law."

"Thank you, but it's fine honestly. Matt and I will figure it out." Gabby places her mug in the sink taking a step closer to Nancy." I think it's important for Matt to have you around in his life again."

"Thank you." Nancy places her hand on Gabby's arm before looking around the room confused." Where is Matt?"

"He didn't want to wake you but he went into work early wanted to speak with chief." Gabby grabs her coat from the kitchen chair." I need to head out as well, but you can call Matt or myself if you need anything. Christie said she would be here about 6:00 tonight, so you have the house to yourself til then." She shruggs her shoulders trying to think of anything else." Oh I left a list of contacts on the fridge and I think there should be enough food in the fridge. If not the market is about two blocks down."

"I will be fine, go." Nancy walks Gabby to the front door." Have a good shift and give my son a kiss for gave her a quick nod before walking to her car.

Matt knocked on the chiefs door at 51, as he quickly waives him in." Your in early Matt. What can I do for you?" He askked from his seat behind the large desk.

"I just wanted to inform you on the situation with my mother chief." Matt closed the door behind him walking to standing front of the chairs." She was released and is living with me...and Gabby now as well."

"Thank you for informing me on this." Boden nods his head then puts his glasses on leaning over his paperwork." Where's your head at?" He asks as Matt was turning to leave.

"I won't lie." Matt turned back to face him." I'm still facing this new reality, and trying to work thru it. But my head is totally in the game for work."

"Good." Boden gives him another quick nod." That's what I want to hear. And remember my door is open if you need it to be."

"Thank you chief, for everything." Matt moves forward to put his hand out." I owe you alot."

" Just go out there and lead those men of yours, like I know your capable of doing, then you owe me nothing."

"Got it chief." Matt turned to leave but hesitated as he reached the door.

"Anything else on your mind?"

Matt turned taking a deep breath." Actually." He said nervous." I don't want to seem like I'm pushing for too much, cause I know I haven't been here for very long." Boden just gave a nod for Matt to continue." Next week I was hoping to get to shifts off for my honeymoon, Dawson as well?"

"I already set it up with Connie, you are both good too go. Go and enjoy yourselves, and maybe some time away can help clear your head."

"Your right." Matt smiles thankful." I appreciate it and so does Gabby."

"You got a great girl there."

"I know." Matt tells him before walking out of his office and heads for the locker room to change out now. When he gets in there he happens to run into Gabby getting changed." Hey babe." He walks over kissing the back of her head." How did it go this morning?"

"Fine." Gabby smiled back to him." I felt bad leaving your mom there alone, but I left her everyone's phone numbers on the fridge."

"Good idea." Matt pulls his shirt off putting on his uniform shirt now." Oh Boden gave us all of next week off, and Christie text me so we are all set for mexico."

"That's great." Gabby says excited moving over to give him a quick kiss." We can look on line for flights later during shift."

"Sounds good." Matt wrapped his arm around Gabby's shoulders as they start walking towards the common room." I could really use a cup of coffee."

"How did it go with Boden this morning?" Gabby asked just as the turned the corner for the common room.

"Ah there he is." Otis's voice rang out in the filled common room. Matt looked up coming face to face withe the visitor.

"Mom!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Mom!" Matt stood with wide eyes feeling the entire rooms eyes on him." What are you doing here?" He spoke softer as he step closer to her.

"I wanted to see where you worked." She smiled lifting up a bag in her hand." I brought donuts."

Mouch jumped up from his spot on the couch." Did I hear donuts?" He takes a step closer cautiously." It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Casey."

"Nice to meet you."

Gabby steps forward now." How did you get here mom?" She nudges Matt's side trying to get him to snap out of his silence as she moves to hug Nancy.

"I took the bus." Nancy smiles at Gabby widely hearing Gabby call her mom before looking back to Matt." Is this a bad time should I have not come now?"

"No,no." Matt finally snapped out of his silence." I'm glad you came." He quickly pulled her into a hug then turned his attention to the room." Everyone this is my mother Nancy. Mom this is...everyone. My other family."Matt whispered the last part to himself.

Everyone in the room now stood making their way to Nancy introducing themselves one by one as the buzzer rings now.' Ambulance 61'.

Gabby squeezed Matt's hands." I'll see you in a bit." She smiles then glances over to Nancy who was surrounded by all the men." It doesn't have to be awkward no one knows." She whispered before heading off with Shay to the ambo.

"So." Shay eyes Gabby from the corner of her eyes as she pulls the ambo out of the garage." I heard you call Nancy mom?" Her smirk grew." Really cute."

"Well she is going to be in 5 days." Gabby said excited." I can't believe I will be Gabriela Casey in 5 days."

"So everything is still good?" Shay questions cause the last time she saw Gabby Matt was running out of 51." Just cause you looked very upset the other day at the end of shift."

"Yeah no Matt and I are great." Gabby gives her a smile as she thought of a way to explain." It was Matt's mom that had us...upset."

"I saw." Shay nods." There was alot of akwardness back there."

"Well." Gabby took a deep breath." Nancy was away for a while but she just came back and is staying with Matt and I for now." She explained hoping Shay wouldn't ask to many questions on where she was luckily Shay was more concerned with the later of the two things.

"Wait your mother-in-law, future, is living with you and your soon to be husband?" Shay nearly shouts." Wait hold up you moved in with Matt too? We really need to catch up."

"I know I'm sorry." Gabby reaches across placing her hand on Shay's arm." Last night was my first night sleeping at Matt's place well our place now. His place is bigger, needing the room for his mom, so he asked me to move into his place."

"So did either of you cave yet?" Shay raised an eyebrow." Uh never mind on that thought his mother is under the same roof."

Gabby chuckles shaking her head." Is sex all you think about?" She glances over to Shay now and whispers." I almost did the other night at my last night in my apartment."

"And?"

"And." Gabby dragged the word out." Matt promised me we would wait so that's what he wants us to do."

"Damn that boy really loves you." Shay brings the ambo to a stop as they arrive to their call." You guys are too perfect." She tells Gabby just before the hope out going to work.

Back at 51, Matt walks thru the set of double doors into the garage with his mother following right behind." This is my truck, truck 81 here." He points showing her as they walk up to the back of it.

"This is your truck?" She points looking with amazement." I'm so proud of you, this is amazing."

"Thank you." Matt looks around awkwardly." I'm sorry for early." He looks bad at her." I was just surprised to see you here."

"Not embarrassed by me?"

"No mom of course not." Matt places his hands on her arms." Just no one here knows our past. I'll admit I'm not sure what to tell people about you."

"The truth." Nancy places her hand on his cheek." That I was in prison."

"Mom." Matt said slightly embarrassed." I don't know if I want people to know that. And you know that the reason for it is a lie."

"You do what feels right if you want to tell people or not that's your decision. And Gabby's as well now cause she is a part of this too." Nancy tells him just before Boden walked out to the apparatus floor.

"Oh mom." Matt turned her around." This is my chief, chief Boden."

" I heard you were hear." Boden extents his hand out." It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Nancy."

"Nancy." He nods his head as she shakes his hand." Wallace Boden."

" Thank you." Nancy gives him a knowing look." I know Matthew respects you."

"You have a great son." Boden glances over to Matt who is looking away blushing over their conversation." He is a great addition to our family here at 51."

"Well I don't want to keep everyone." Nancy looked over to Matt seeing how uncomftable he looked." It was a pleasure." She shakes Boden's hand once more.

"Pleasure is mine Nancy, I'm sure I will see you in a few days at the wedding." Boden walks away after Nancy gave him a nod of agreement.

"Are you ok getting yourself back home?" Matt walks with his mother to the door leading out onto the driveway." I could probably drive you, if you just give me a minute to grab a radio." He says turning to walk back inside.

"Don't be silly." Nancy grabbed his arm." I took the bus here, I can get back home on one."

"Do you need any money?" He reached into his pocket pulling a twenty out." Here."

"No really I don't want your money." She closed his fist." I will be fine."

"Ok." Matt put his hand back in his pocket putting his money away." I will pick you up from Christie's tomorrow then." He gave her a quick hug.

"Be safe." Nancy turned to walk away." Tell Gabby I said goodbye." She turned calling out with one last waive before walking away down the sidewalk.

Matt waived then watched her leave til she was out of site. He walked back into the firehouse thru the first set of doors to avoid the common room, and headed directly for his office. Matt decided to look online at flights to Mexico in 5 days when he heard a light tap on his door." Come in." He calls out looking up to see Gabby walking thru the door." You don't need to knock babe."

"Hey." She smiled caressing his cheek ." You looked busy." She says before turning to take a seat on his bed.

"Oh I am." Matt grins turning back to his computer." I'm looking at flights for Mexico."

Gabby stands up moving to stand behind Matt leaning her arms on his shoulders looking at the computer as well." You are working hard." She kisses his cheek." How's it going? Oh and how did it go with your mom after I left? I assume she left?"

"She did." Matt says still scrolling thru the computer ." Do you want to leave that night of our wedding? It's the only direct flight I can find."

"That's fine babe." Gabby moves around Matt to lean against his desk so she could look at him." We need to discuss what you want to tell people about your mom? People are going to start asking when they know she's living with us."

Matt looked up to Gabby closing over the computer." Shay asked you?"

"Not in so many words, but I did tell her about our living arrangements to distract her from asking to many questions about why your mother has been away."

"You told her my mother was away?" Matt looked at her worried.

" Not where she was away, just away babe." Gabby placed her hand on his shoulder." I would never tell anyone unless you told me it's ok."

" My mom told me it was ok to tell everyone where she was." Matt takes her hand in his." I trust my men with my life I should trust them with my mother's secret right?"

"I don't want to tell you what to do, but one thing I know is you can trust those guys." Gabby points towards the common room." Maybe this will help putting it all behind you?"

"Your right I think we should tell everyone why my mother was away, and that she is living with us for now. We can clear the air and move on and I won't feel like I'm being deceptive."

"I think that is a great idea." Gabby leans down placing a kiss on his lips then turning to open the laptop again." I think you should book those tickets first." She gives him a wide grin.

"Ok." Matt chuckles." Mexico first."


	26. Chapter 26

Gabby changed out of her work attire this morning in the locker room of 51." Hey babe." Matt walks in stopping at his locker to change himself." Are you tired?"

"No." Gabby gives him a bright smile as she grabs her coat and closes her locker." I have too much to do, to get ready for tomorrow."

"Oh yeah what's going on tomorrow anything special?" Matt teases as Gabby swats his arm chuckling." Oh that's right." He smiles leaning in closer." We're getting married tomorrow." Matt lightly kisses her lips." How would you like to get breakfast now?"

"I think I can fit that in." Gabby wraps her arm around his waist as they turn to leave." One week away from this place." She looks all around as they walk down the hallway." Will you be able to survive?" Gabby says with a hint of sarcasm.

"A week with you in Mexico." Matt looks down at Gabby as she meets his eye's ." Definantly!" They both say in unison." Let's go eat." Matt pulls Gabby towards his truck.

Gabby and Matt slip into a booth at a nearby dinner as they search the menu for what to order. The waitress quickly comes by taking their orders as they sip their morning coffee which was already brought to them." I will be staying at my mom's tonight." Gabby glances up from her cup." I planned on heading over around dinner time." She informed him.

"I should be home by then." Matt gave her a small smile." I have that construction job to get to in a little while but it shouldn't take more then 4 hours, I think."

"Right I totally forgot you told me about that." Gabby shakes her head lightly tapping her forehead." My mind is gone, I think. But I won't leave for my mom's til you get home." Gabby reaches her hand across the table." I want to see you before I go."

"Ok, I'd like that." Matt squeezes her hand smiling at her as the waitress bring over their food now." I guess I'll pack tonight for Mexico after you leave." He tells her before picking up his fork taking a bite of his omlete.

" Oh man, right gotta pack too. There is a ton of laundry I never got to all week." Gabby says getting slightly overwhelmed." I have to find time for that."

"I think my mom did that for us last night while we were on shift."

"Really." Gabby sighed." I don't want your mom feeling like she needs to do my laundry, I feel terrible"

"Look you have enough to worry about, so I asked my mother to help out with that." Matt shrugged his shoulders." I figured you wouldn't have time to get to it today."

"Matt!" Gabby sighed again." You shouldn't have asked your mom to do that now I feel terrible, I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her being there." Then Gabby's eye's scrunched up looking at Matt." And why would I not find time to get to my laundry today?"

"No reason." Matt looked away with a guilty smirk." And my mom knows it's been a hectic week for us, she didn't mind." He tried changing the subject.

"Well I'll have to thank her." Gabby gives Matt a curious look, but didn't push." So are you glad you told everyone about your mom at 51 during last shift?" Gabby asked after a few minutes of silence while they ate." I knew everyone would be supportive and not judge you in anyway."

"Yeah." Matt shrugged his shoulders." I just feel guilty putting all the blame on my mother. She has been carrying around this guilt for years, when she's been innocent."

"Matt." Gabby leaned in closer lowering her voice to a whisper." You can talk to me about this anytime you need, but telling people what really happened will not do anybody any good at this point."

"I know." Matt gave her a small smile." It just doesn't feel right if I don't carry some guilt for it, but I love you for understanding."

"I do." Gabby put her fork down." Just promise me you won't let this guilt eat away at you, talk to me about it if that helps."

"I promise." Matt gave her a convincing smile as they continued on with breakfast. When they finished Matt paid and they made the short drive home. "I need to grab my tools inside the house, I'll walk in with you." He tells her getting out of the truck walking around to the passenger side." So what are your plans for today anyway?" Matt smirks as he wraps his arm around her shoulder walking up the steps to the front door.

"I already told..." Gabby started to say as they walked thru the door.

"Surprise!"... Nancy, Kathy, Leslie, Christie, and Laura called out from the living room.

"Oh my..." Gabby covered her mouth in complete shock." I can't believe..." She was at a loss for words when she looked over to Matt who was grinning ear to ear." You knew?"

"Um hum." He nods still grinning." Why do you think we went out for breakfast." Matt whispers in her ear.

"I can't believe you guys did all this." Gabby steps into the room further looking around at the decorations hung on the walls and the gifts lined up on the coffee table." I never would have guessed." She starts hugging everyone.

"Here." Shay places a tiny veil on her head." For the guest of honor." She chuckles causing Gabby to blush from the attention." OK no boys allowed." Shay turns to Matt shoeing him out." Kelly is waiting for you at our place to do what you guys do on these occasions."

"You better not." Gabby points her finger at Matt trying to glare at him, but a smirk creeps on her face." Well I guess I won't see you later." She moves closer giving him a kiss." So have fun."

"I'll call you later." Matt smiles as Shay shoes him out the door." I love you." He mouths before walking out the door as Gabby blows him a kiss.

As she turns around all eyes are on her with wide grins." What?" Gabby blushes in embarressement.

"You guys are really cute together." Laura steps forward wrapping her arm around Gabby's shoulder moving her to the chair by the front window." But it's girl time now, so take a seat. It's time to get into wedding mode."

"Here." Christie hands her a mimosa." Enjoy."

"Let's sttart with your gifts." Shay moves to the packages as all the women took seats around Gabby holding their own drinks." We can start with mine." Shay says excited grabbing her tiny box from the table handing it to Gabby then sitting on the arm of the chair next to her.

Gabby started unwrapping the box smiling from ear to ear." This is so nice what you all...Leslie!" Gabby spats as she pulled out this white skimpy lace teddy." Oh my god!" She quickly dropped it back in the box blushing a deep amber on her cheeks.

"That's for Casey, more then you." Shay chuckled." We all know what honeymoons are for here."

"Only you." Gabby snakes her head grinning as she put the box down next to her." I think we can move to the next gift now."

"Ok." Nancy stood." This can be your something old and something blue on your wedding day." She hands her the next gift from the table.

Gabbyunwrapped it finding a blue hanky inside a clear box." This is." She opens the box taking it out." Is this Matt's?"Gabby looks up with tear filled eyes running her fingers over the embroided initials.

"It is." Nancy nods." My mother gave that to me the day he was born, now I'm giving it to you."

"You can tie it around the handle of your bouquet tomorrow." Christie offers her suggestion." That way it's with you."

"Thank you." Gabby stood hugging Nancy." I will cherish this."

"I know." Nancy smiles back.

"Well since we are doing the wedding traditions here is my gift." Laura stood now handing over her gift bag." Here is something borrowed ." Gabby pulls out a garter to be worn around her thigh." That was mine from my wedding day, and the other thing." Gabby pulled out a small package with a single penny in it." That is for good luck, a penny to be worn in your shoe." Laura informs her.

"This is all amazing thank you."

"This is from Violet and myself." Christie hands over her gift." This is something Violet was dying to get for you when she saw it." She tells her as Gabby pulls out the white hooded zipper sweat shirt that said ' Bride-to-be' on the back.

"So cute." Gabby smiled as she slipped it on then pulled a matching pair of pants the also read the same 'Bride-to-be' just below the waist line on the back as well." I will wear these tomorrow when I'm getting ready so Violet can see. I love it." Gabby zips up the sweatshirt as she admires it on herself.

"Lastly." Kathy stands handing Gabby a tiny box." This was something my mother gave me on my wedding day. Now I'm giving it to my daughter." She starts to get choked up, as Gabby opens it pulling out a locket on a chain." Nancy helped me with the content inside."

Gabby's tears began to fall as she opened the locket finding one side empty but the other side had a picture of Gabby and Matt together as kids." I can't believe...this is so perfect." Her tears continued to fall." Thank you." She looked at both mother's who had tear filled eyes as well now.

"I thought you could fill the other side with your wedding picture from tomorrow." Kathy pointed to the vacant half of the locket.

"Or you could eventually add a picture of your own children." Nancy adds.

Gabby stands hugging everyone one at a time." I can't thank you all enough, this is all so thoughtful." She looks around and all her gifts." Thank you, tomorrow is going to be the perfect day."


	27. Chapter 27

Matt pulled up in front of Shay and Severide's apartment a few hours after leaving Gabby at the house with all the women doing their girl stuff. Before he could knock on the door it swung open." Wondering when you would get here?" Severide stands in the doorway.

"I told you I had a construction job to get to." Matt chuckled as he walked thru the door at Kelly's eagerness for him to show." What time is the blackhawks game anyway?" Matt looked at his watch thinking it was still early to have missed any of it.

"Oh no." Kelly clapped his shoulder with a smirk on his face." We are not watching the game. Wellat least here we're not."

"Sev really." Matt looked at him with wide eyes." I'm not dressed to be going out anyway." He looks down at his dirty work clothes." I couldn't go back home to change with all the women there."

"No excuse." Kelly chuckles." I think we are about the same size, and there are plenty of towels in the bathroom closet." He points him in the direction of the bathroom. It's your last night of bachelorhood, and I have never even taken you out and show you how I have a good time."

"Should I be worried?" Matt creased his forehead.

"Nah." Kelly waived his hand with a sarcastic tone." Just going to Molly's."

"Well it has been a crazy week, I could go for a drink or two." Matt nodded his head as he made his way towards the bathroom. He reappeared a short time later in a pair of Severide's dark jeans and a burgundy colored button down shirt." Hey your clothes are a pretty good fit." Matt says as he takes a seat next to Seveide on one of the kitchen stools.

"Yeah." He glances over Matt's attire." You almost look as good as me. Almost." Severide chuckles.

"Let's go ." Matt stands rolling his eyes clapping Kelly's shoulder.

A short time later they pulled up outside of Molly's as night began to fall. They made their way inside the rather crowded bar a bunch of familiar faces were awaiting them a the back tables." Hey, here's the guest of honor." Hermann calls out from behind the bar just as the rest of the guys from 51 cheered once they came into site.

"Wow guys." Matt says stunned." I can't believe your all here."

"Of course we came lieutenant." Cruz raises his beer bottle sloshing it down then.

"Were here to get drunk, cause we feel bad for you." Otis says drunkly."Good bye to bachelor hood for you." He clanks his beer bottle with Cruz's causing it to splash.

"Oh come on." Mills rolls his eyes at them as he takes a sip of his own beer." You two would get married tomorrow if you could get someone to say yes." Otis and Cruz just nod in agreement before sipping their beer again as everyone shook their heads smirking at their antics.

Let's get you a beer ." Severide claps Matt's shoulder.

"I think we could do something stronger then that?" Boden's deep voice echoed from behind all the men as he had just arrived." Round of shots on me." He smirks as all the men cheer again.

Hermann moved back behind the bar pouring all the drinks as Matt took a seat at the bar across from the men at the tables watching them all laugh and cheer." Nervous about tomorrow?" Hermann asks snapping Matt out of his thoughts.

"No." Matt turned to face him giving a small smile." Not really I guess." He shrugs his shoulders just as Severide takes a seat next to him.

"Well I was petrified the night before my wedding." Hermann chuckles looking like he's deep in thought.

"Way to scare the guy." Severide huffs looking at the look on Matt's face." Well your still married so I guess you got over it?"

"Oh I didn't mean it that way." Hermann shakes off his thoughts." I never doubted marrying my wife, she is the best thing that happened to me. It was myself I doubted if I would be good enough for her."

"I totally get that." Matt takes one of the shot glasses throwing it back." Sometimes I wonder if she's too good for me." He then grabs his beer from the counter that Hermann put out for him taking a swig letting out a deep sigh.

Severide reaches across the bar shoving Hermann's shoulder." That's not why we came out tonight." He says to Matt." No getting cold feet."

"I guarantee Dawson is probably out with Shay saying the same thing as you. That your too good for her." Hermann adds as Severide gives him another look.

"Look." Severide leans his arms on the bar as he plays with his beer bottle." We haven't known you for very long, but we all know your a great guy, cause I'm hard to get along with." He smirks looking over to Matt." But Gabby we have known along time and she has never been happier since you came to 51. She agreed to marry you because she has no doubt in her mind you will be good to her."

"Yeah." Hermann jumps in." Dawson has never been that trusting in the past but with you, you can see she trusts completely."

"Hey where are those shots?" Mouch calls out from the table.

"Look guys." Matt leans in closer to the bar." Gabby is the one for me, I'm not spooked about spending the rest of my life with her." Matt takes a deep breath." My past is complicated, I know you don't know much about it, but I fear that it may scare her away one day."

"Well does she know everything or are you afraid she will find out something you don't want her to know?" Severide asks not sure of what Matt might be hiding.

"No." Matt shakes his head." I'm not hiding anything she knows the entire truth." He takes a swig of his beer again.

"So what are you worried about?" Severide claps his shoulder then places another shot in front of him.

Matt stands from his stool." You guys have this round, I have to make a phone call." He tells them pulling out his cell phone walking away quickly before either men could protest. Matt walked to the short hallway that led to the rest rooms, where it was quiet as he dialed his phone putting it to his ear." Hey babe." He says thru the phone as it connected.

"Hey." Gabby stood from the couch at her mother's excusing herself from Shay and her mother." How did your day go? I miss you."

A smile tugged at Matt's lips." I miss you too, and my day was good. How was your little party?"

"Really nice, I was so surprised." Gabby takes a seat on the bottom step of the staircase where it was quiet." Where are you?" She asks hearing the noisy background noise.

"Molly's." He answered bluntly.

"Matt, babe what's the matter?" Gabby sensed from his tone, her voice cracked as she spoke nervously now." Are you...did you...change your mind?"

"No." Matt whispered back very unconvincing." I'm just worried."

"About?"

"You." Matt says pacing back and forth rubbing the back of his neck nervously." I need to know you'll never leave me?" He asks with an insecurity Gabby has never heard from him before.

"Matt, I will never leave you, you are the only man I have ever truly loved." Gabby hesitated before speaking again knowing what was really on his mind." Your past will never change that for me. It only makes me love you more for the man you became."

"I'm sorry." Matt let's out a small chuckle as he stops his pacing." I shouldn't have doubted it."

"Babe I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it that I love you, and I will NEVER leave you, that I can promise you. Don't ever be afraid to ask me to tell you if you need to here it, but I will tell you on my own. I love you and only you I always have." Gabby stands up from the step ." Now go have some fun, cause I have to go pretty myself for you tomorrow."

"Not too much, I won't be able to concentrate." Matt chuckles.

"Ah there you are." Gabby smiles widely." I will see you tomorrow." She spoke confident.

"Yes you will, thank you for this. I love you Gabby."

"I love you too, and anytime. Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight Gabby." They both hung up their phones smiling. Matt walked back out to the crowd of men as his smile still graced his face. He moved to the bar where Severide and Hermann still remained as he grabbed the shot glass throwing it back then clanking the glass on the counter." Well who's gonna join me?" Matt's smile grew." I'm getting married tomorrow, I think that's worth another shot."

"Hey." All the men shouted moving around him all grabbing a glass clanking them together as they all threw them back now.


	28. Chapter 28

Severide rolled off the couch in his apartment hitting the floor instantly waking him." Owe, that's gonna leave a mark." He Babels as he takes in his surroundings. Mills is past out on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. Cruz is just above him on the couch half of his body hanging off, probably gonna roll onto Mills at any moment." Man I gotta pee." Severide mumbles as he crawls out from between the couch and coffee table struggling to get to his feet. He observes Otis on the single chair his head on one arm and his legs hanging over the other arm of the chair, as he stumbles to the bathroom door just past the chair Otis occupied. Kelly swings the door open already unzipping his jeans, as he takes in the site of Matt hovering the bowl.

"I think I'm dead." Matt murmurs with closed eyes resting his cheek on the toilet and his arms slung over his head.

"Move." Severide shoes him off the toilet." And don't look if you don't want to be disappointed." He chuckles as he takes a leak and Matt let's his body fall in the opposite direction throwing his arm over his eyes." The room spinning or what?"

"I'd kill you right now if I could move my body." Matt moans." How much did we drink?"

"You." Severide chuckles as he flushes the toilet moving to the sink to wash his hands." You finished a whole bottle of southern comfort almost all on your own."

"I'm glad I'm getting married today, cause I can not keep up with you." Matt laughs then rolls on to his side trying to open his eyes." Oh man, Gabby is going to kill me." He sighs sitting up quickly, causing his head to spin more as he rests his head in his palms squeezing his eyes closed tight.

"There is a cure for everything." Severide reaches his hand out pulling Matt to his feet." What the women don't know what hurt them." Severide smirks as Matt raises an eyebrow.

"Clearly you don't get the idea of marriage." Matt rolls his eyes.

"Hey better you then me, but anyway." He waives him off." We just need to run to the pharmacy then you'll be as good as new."

"What's there?" Matt furrows his brow in confusion.

"Dramamine."

"Dramamine?"

"It will clear this hangover right up." Severide leads the way towards the front door.

"Hey Kel." Matt gets him to turn back to face him." You wanna just leave them like this?" He points his thumb over his shoulder and the still passed out men in his living room.

We'll be right back." Severide shrugs his shoulders before turning back to walk out of the apartment." Now's your chance to run if you have cold feet, just say the word." He chuckles as they get into his car.

"Your hilarious." Matt shakes his head." Some best man you are."

"Hey I didn't tell you to do it, besides I think Gabby would hunt you down and kill you. I don't want to be a part of that."

"Just drive the car." Matt still shaking his head as he points ." And just to the pharmacy please."

"You got it." Severide starts the car as they both laugh.

A few minutes later Matt ran into the pharmacy while Kelly waited in the car. As he stood in the aisle looking over all the medicine he finally comes across." There it is." He says to himself as he bends down to grab it off the bottom shelf. He stood quickly turning to walk to the register still looking down at the box when he bumps into someone and the box falls out of his hand on the floor." I'm so sorry." Matt looks up." Hallie!"

"Matt!" She takes a step back as they both bend down for the box, but she reaches it first." I should pay more attention." Hallie smiles as they stand." Dramamine?" She looks at the box." Well either your traveling or your hung over?"

Matt chuckled but looked away not wanting to meet her gaze." I guess I'm the only one who doesn't know this fixes hangovers."

"Rough night last night?" She raises an eyebrow as she hands over the box as she let's her hand brush along his." It's really good to see you."

Matt pulled his hand back moving his other hand to rub the back of his neck." I was out with all the guys last night. It was a great night." He says akwardly.

"Do you wanna maybe go grab a cup of coffee? Maybe catch up?" Hallie takes a step closer." I'm free for a few hours."

"I really can't, today." Matt looks her in the eye not wanting to give her the wrong idea but not hurt her as well." You know Gabby..." He started to say just as he heard Severide's voice call out his name.

"Hey Casey, you don't want to be late to your own wedding." He says just before turning down the as Matt and Hallie came into site." Oh sorry." Severide says from behind Hallie as both her and Matt's eye's where on him.

Hallie snapped her head back to Matt." Your getting married today?" She asks astonished." We just broke up two weeks ago." She snapped pretty harsh." Were you lying to me all that time we were split up, when I gave you your space you were sleeping with her weren't you?"

"Look Hallie, this is not how I wanted you to find, but yes I am marrying Gabby today, but I never lied to you." Matt tried to sympathize with her." It may not seem like I'm telling the truth but trust me when I say I never slept with Gabby."

"I knew I could never compete with her, I saw that in you the moment I met you." Hallie shakes her head with tears forming." I guess I'm the only one to blame here cause I thought that maybe I could get you to forget her. Let me ask you." She looks up to him." Did you ever love me?"

"Hallie I did." Matt puts his hand on her arm." I really tried to." He says as she slowly pulled her arm out from under his hand." I'm sorry that things turned out this way."

"How is it your sorry?" Hallie snaps." Your marrying the girl you have been in love with for years, and apparently those feelings are mutual." She takes a deep breath calming herself." Look I don't want to leave things on bad terms, I want to wish you the best, you were good to me when we were together." Hallie reaches out to hug him." Hope you and Gabby are happy together."

"Thank you." Matt says as Hallie pulled out of the hug and rushed off out of the store.

"I guess I should look before I speak." Severide moves next to Matt clapping his shoulder as they both look in the direction where Hallie just walked off to." Sorry man."

"Nah it's fine." Matt turns his attention to his friend." It's better she knows anyway, besides Gabby and I didn't do anything wrong to Hallie."

"Yeah right." Severide rolls his eyes as Matt moves to pay for the Dramamine now." You too have been 'together'." He says with air quotes." For two weeks your getting married today, but nothing happened before you announced your engagement."

"Maybe emotionally, but physically nothing happened between us no." Matt tells him as they walk out to Severide's car now." I may have kissed Gabby one time before Hallie and I officially called it quits." He said shyly.

"Ah the truth slowly surfaces." Kelly chuckles." I won't judge if you were tappin both at the same time, cudios to you if you were."

Matt stops walking abruptly turning to face Kelly who was a few steps behind." Gabby and I have never had sex." He blurts out then let's out a deep sigh." And once I started at 51 and I saw Gabby again, I wasn't sleeping with Hallie after that point either. I just couldn't sleep with her when Gabby was constantly in my head."

Severide stood there smirking as he watched Matt's face." Your serious?" His smirk quickly fell." You and Dawson have not...you know done it?" He says waiving his hand motioning.

"No."

"Now I know why the engagement is so short." Severide leans up against his car." Your brave man."

Matt turns to face him laughing at Kelly's antics." Alright I'll tell you everything." He moves to lean against the car next to Kelly." I'm not marrying Gabby today just cause we haven't had sex yet." Matt chuckles to himself at the sound of that." Five years ago I asked Gabby to marry me, leave Chicago go anywhere as long as we were together."

"Wait hold up." Severide raises a hand for Matt to stop talking." I thought you haven't seen each other since you were kids?"

"Technically we haven't." Matt says looking at Kelly still seeing his confused look." Alright short version from the beginning." He turns to face him leaning his side against the car now." Gabby and I wrote for two years after she moved away. Then you know what happened with my dad dying?"

"Yeah you told everyone about your mother." Severide nods that he is following.

" Well after a few years of straightening out my life, which I never stopped thinking about Gabby. I wrote her a letter to meet me in our childhood spot, to run away with me, marry me."

"So what happened? Gabby didn't show?"

"No she showed and so did I." Matt shook his head at the memory of her waiting for him." I saw her from afar, and got...scared."

"Well marriage is a big commitment, and running away together even bigger, scarier." Severide clapped his shoulder trying to be reassuring.

It was never Gabby that I doubted." Matt explained." It's like last night at Molly's when I told you I was afraid of not being good enough for her. That day five years ago, I saw her and I needed to better myself, for her not for me. Well I regretted walking away from her everyday after that."

"So you got your second chance and you figured why wait." Severide says in understanding.

"I have waited." Matt gives him a small." Five years, I broke her heart five years ago I'm not doing that to her again. I know everyone thinks it's quick but it has been long overdue. We have waited long enough."

"Wow." Kelly shakes his head in amazement." I didn't realise you both felt this way so many years ago." He says as Matt nods ." I'm glad you told me."

"I know I'm not always very open about my past, but I know I can trust you. I can't do that with alot of people."

Severide lifts himself off his car moving around to the drivers side of the car as Matt looks at him confused." I think you have waited long enough also, let's get you married...and laid." He chuckles before getting in the car as Matt follows suit getting in the passenger side before they sped off down the street.

Authors notes: I hope you all are enjoying but I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end soon. I will be writing the wedding, then I know most of you are waiting for their 'first time ' together, so I will do my best to deliver that the best I can for you. Thank you for reading and you can expect 3 or 4 more chapters after this depending how it goes. Hope you enjoy...:-)


	29. Chapter 29

Gabby sat infront of the vanity mirror in her childhood bedroom putting on tiny pearl earrings as she heard a light knock on the door." Come in." She says turning her body in the seat too face the door.

"Gabriela." Kathy walked in losing her train of thought when she laid eyes on her daughter. Gabby stood as skirt of her lace dress fell to floor off of her lap. She brushed her hands over her thighs looking at her mother for approval." My dear." Kathy stepped forward tears filling her eyes." You are a vision."

"Really?" Gabby beamed." You did an unbelievable job with this dress." She turns looking herself over in the mirror once again. The dress was complete lace that wrapped around her neck fitted perfectly to her skin. The material hugged her body down her torso to just above her knees where it flared slightly til it rested just above her toes. The material around her neck almost created a choker affect that was held closed with three pearl button on the back of her the material travelled over her shoulders creating a capp sleeve with a scalloped lace trim. Gabby's back was completely exposed from just below her neck to just above the arch in her lower back the opening created an oval shape that her flawless mocha skin of her back a perfect shade next to the white lace trim lying flush to her exposed skin all along the borders. From her waist down the material flowed naturally to the train that swept the floor with the same scalloped edges as her sleeves and fanned out about a foot behind her.

"I can't believe this was once my dress." Kathy marvelled at the transformation.

" Do you hate it?" Gabby turned to face her mother with a worried look." It's not what it looked like when you wore it."

"I would have loved to be able to pull this off." Kathy reached over to the desk grabbing the head piece to place on Gabby." I never had your curves." She teases causing Gabby to blush. Kathy pinned the small round white head piece just above her left temple. It had a tiny piece of netting that swooped over her left eye ." Perfect." Kathy turns Gabby back to look at herself in the mirror as she checks all of the hairpins the held Gabby's hair up in soft curls allowing a perfect view of her bare back.

"I can't believe I'm marrying Matt." Gabby spoke looking at her mother thru the mirror." I feel like I need to pinch myself." She chuckles lightly as a small blush appears on her cheeks.

"It is very real my dear. You are going to make a wonderful wife, and one day an unbelievable mother." Kathy leans in resting her cheek against Gabby's as they look at each other in the mirror." Matt is a lucky man, well any man would be lucky to call you his wife, but I know Matt will be perfect."

"How do you know that?" Gabby's eyes begin to fill with tears as she moves to look out the bedroom window at all the guests arriving just then her eyes meet Matt's who is waiting under a flowered arch way for her." He's here." She whispers as a smile spreads across her face as she places her hand on the window, as Matt stares back with his amazing smile and a sparkle in his eye that could dim the sun.

"That right there." Kathy whispers to Gabby as she stands behind her looking out into the yard as well." That look he is giving you now, is the way I always see him look at you. With complete and utter adoration, that's how I know he's perfect for you."

There is a light tap on the door causing Kathy and Gabby to turn away from the window. Shay stood there with googly eyes." Wow just wow." She comes in further hugging Gabby as Christie walks in with Violet.

"Wow you really are a princess." The young girl said in awe." Aunt Gabby, can I call you Aunt?"

"Why of course." Gabby kneels down infront of her." I would love that, but I need your help now?" She taps her nose with her finger." I need you to show me how a princess walks."

"I can do that." Violet beams as she turns to leave the room." Grandma is with Uncle Matt so she doesn't get to see how pretty you look like we did first." She said feeling special.

"So are we doing this?" Shay says excited as Gabby gets back up to her feet." Let's get you hitched to lover boy out there."

"Yes let's." Gabby chuckles as everyone turns to leave the bedroom, she grabs her bouquet glancing out the window again finding Matt's eyes once again. She gives him a quick smile before blowing him a kiss then turns to leave her room anxious to make the short walk to the yard to stand by his side.

Gabby met her awaiting father at the bottom of the staircase in their living room." My beautiful daughter." Her father tears fall." You will always be my little girl and I love you."He kisses her cheek, then whispers in her ear." Don't ever forget that."

"I love you pop." Gabby throws her arms around his neck.

"I never wanted to have to give you away." He takes Gabby's arm in his as they start walking to the back door ." But I can't be prouder of the man you chose for yourself. Matt is not going to be just your husband, he is also going to be a son to your mother and I."

"Thank you." Gabby looked at her father with tear filled eyes." He is truly the one for me." She smiles as her father taps her hand that is wrapped around his arm resting on his forearm as the door opens and the music changes. They start their walk down the three steps into the yard, once they step on the white runner Gabby looks up seeing Matt at the opposite end meeting his eyes once again. Matt was mesmerized by the beauty before him, his smile never faultered and the tears built in his eyes as he saw all of Gabby now, not obstructed by the small window. With each step Gabby took closer to Matt her tears fell down her cheeks from the feeling her created within her just by the look on his face.

When Gabby and her father reached the flowered archway the officient asked 'who is giving this women away?' Gabby's father answered." Her mother and I are." Then he walked Gabby two more steps taking Matt's hand in his." Take care of my daughter." He claps his other hand on top of Matt's as the shake hands.

Matt takes his eyes off a Gabby for a brief moment." I promise, I will." He nods before moving his eyes right back to Gabby, as her father reaches back for her hand placing it in Matt's and closing their hands together. He kisses Gabby's cheek then moves to take a seat next to Kathy in the front row. Matt raises his free hand wiping the single tear off of Gabby's cheek as they exchange a quick smile then turn to face the officient taking the few steps towards him together.

The officient spoke for a few minutes before it was time to exchange their vows. Matt reached into his suit pocket pulling out a single piece of note paper." This is from the night I came to Molly's for the first time, I wrote it that night when I couldn't sleep." He whispers only loud enough for Gabby to hear, then he clears his throat and began to read." Gabriela, tonight I saw you so perfect, so beautiful on the outside but in your eyes I could see that hurt I caused you tonight, as well as that night five years ago. It was the same look." Matt looked up meeting her tear filled eyes for a brief moment giving her a quick smile before moving his eyes back to the paper." That was the moment I knew I could never stop loving you, and I needed you in my life always. There was no denying it anymore, all it took was one single look from your beautiful brown eyes." Matt then folded the paper putting it back in his pocket. He took a quick glance at their friends and family sitting with not a dry eye between them before taking Gabby's hands in his speaking from the heart now." Gabriela I somehow got that chance with you again, and from this day forward I promise to love you wholeheartedly like I have since we were kids. You have been and always will be the only girl for me. I love you."

Gabby wiped her tears as she mouthed ' I love you' to Matt once the officient turned to her motioning for her to begin." I guess neither one of us could sleep that night." She whispered giving him a wide grin before turning back to Shay retrieving the note she held for her." I wrote something that night as well." Gabby whispered to Matt again before opening her paper." My dearest Matthew, I have loved you for most of my life you have always held a piece of my heart. Seeing you tonight broke my heart in ways I never thought. I will keep these feelings to myself, and put a smile on my face for you. But you will always have that piece of my heart as long as I live." Gabby folded the paper up handing it back to Shay then looking up to Matt as her tears spilled again as she took his hands in hers." From today forward you don't just have a piece of my heart, but my complete heart I give to you unconditionally. We have been meant to be from the day we were born, and fate has proven that to us. I stand here before you now offering you my heart, my mind my body, every piece of me." Gabby smiles raising her hand to Matt's wiping away the single tear that fell." I love you."

The officient now asked Matt to repeat after him." I Matthew Alan Casey take you Gabriela Marie Dawson to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health from this day forward."

"Do you accept?"

"I do." Gabby spoke as she slid Matt's wedding band onto his finger.

The officient then asked Gabby to repeat after him." I Gabriela Marie Dawson take you Matthew Alan Casey to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health from this day forward."

" Do you accept?"

"I do." Matt spoke as he slid Gabby's wedding band on her finger.

"By the power vested in me and the city of Chicago I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride.

Matt and Gabby held their gaze for a few seconds til smiles tugged at both of their mouths then Matt gently placed his hands on Gabby's cheeks slowly bringing her lips to his.

"I'd like to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Matthew and Gabriela Casey." The officient announces as they break their kiss and turn to face everyone who now gets to their feet clapping and cheering.

Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter next is the reception followed by the honeymoon. I have already written 2 chapters for the honeymoon and still have more to write cause I don't want to rush thru it so plan on a few chapters of just their honeymoon, hope you enjoy cause that means you will get a few extra chapters out of this story...


	30. Chapter 30

Matt walked up behind Gabby as she stands on the side of the dance floor watching her parents slowly sway to the music together. Matt placing his hand on her hip leaning in to her opposite ear whispering ." Wife." Before kissing the skin just behind it then placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Husband." Gabby smiles leaning her body into his keeping her eyes on her parents." They are still so in love after all these years."

Matt stepped around facing Gabby taking her hands in his." Sounds like another couple I know." The both smile to each other before Matt kisses her lips while simultaneously pulling her onto the dance floor." Have I told you have ravishly beautiful you look today." Matt wraps Gabby's arms around his neck as they begin to move with the music not far from her parents.

"I do don't I." She teases as Matt gets lost in her eyes.

"You were beautiful five years ago, but never as astonishing as you are right now." Matt whispers as he tightens his arms around her waist." All the hurt and pain I caused you I would change in a heartbeat, but not if I had to give up this very moment."

"I say this now, but I'm glad we waited." Gabby whispers back before pulling his lips to hers.

"Uncle Matt, uncle Matt." Violet runs onto the dance floor." Do I look like a princess?" She twirls around to show off her dress.

Matt kisses Gabby's cheek before stepping to Violet picking her up in his arms." You are the prettiest princess here, and I would be honored to have this dance." He puts her back down on the floor twirling her in a circle holding her hand above her head." Princess Violet ." He bows before her.

"Uncle Matt, can I tell you a secret." She tugged on his pant leg til he kneeled down. She cupped her hand over his ear." Aunt Gabby is really pretty."

"I know." Matt smiled cupping his hand over her ear now." But this is our little secret, so don't tell anyone. Pinky sware?" He held up his pinky.

"I believe they are playing our song." Antonio walked up behind Gabby as she watched Matt and Violet pinky sware." What do yo say lil sis?"

"Can you keep up older bro?" Gabby turned grabbing his hand as the begun dancing the salsa. Their parents joined in as well as most of their family members entered the dance floor now." You still got it." Gabby teases Antonio as they shimy and spin around the now crowded dance floor.

Shay walked over to Matt who was gathered with most of the guys from 51 drinking beers, socializing and watching the dance floor." They can really move can't they?" She nods to Gabby and Antonio.

"Then can." Matt takes a swig of his beer while he watches his wife." But I can hold my own too you know." He smirks looking out the corner of his eye.

"Well you best show me, my new brother." Shay grabs his beer putting it down on a nearby table lifting her long dress in her hands pulling Matt onto the the dance floor as all the guys clap and cheer." Yeah all you two left fleets over there laughing." She shakes her head at them before her and Matt start spinning around the floor blending in with the crowd. They moved around until Gabby and Antonio were beside them." Hey your man can really move." Leslie says to Gabby.

"Thanks I know." Antonio answers pulling at the collar of his suit jacket.

"Ah." Gabby slapped his arm chuckling before turning to face Leslie again." He should I taught him everything he knows." She says proudly then cuts in between Matt and Shay." May I?"

"He's all yours." Shay backs away as Antonio holds his hand out to her." I would love too." She takes his hand and they all resume dancing.

"I can't believe you remembered how to dance like this after all these years." Gabby rocked her body closer to Matt's.

"Gabby." He chuckled." After you watched dirty dancing for the hundredth time, you wanted to be baby, except I was your student. Weeks and weeks of you just wanting to teach me to dance, all day everyday."

"I guess it paid off." Gabby smiles

"You know what I also remember from those dance lessons." Matt moved his face closer to Gabby's." That was when I kissed you for the very first time." He moves his face in the rest of the way kissing her lips softly.

"Wow, so much better then I ever imagined Johnny to be." Gabby teased pulling Matt's lips back to hers.

"Ok I am definantly burning that movie if I find it in one of your boxes."

"Now why would you do that?" Gabby answered with a sarcasm in her voice. She brushed her lips against Matt's as she told him sudectively." I learned some other moves from that movie as well." Just then she turned around pressing her back up firmly against Matt's chest, placing her hands on his hips then slid her body down slowly keeping pressed as tightly against him as she could. When she reached the floor she slowly moved back up then moved around Matt's body keeping her back pressed against his frozen form. At this point the guys from 51 were cheering and egging her on more as Gabby moved around to face Matt again she let's her hair fall to her shoulders.

"You are such a tease, putting on quite a show." Matt answers smugly as he pulls her body to his grabbing her leg wrapping it around his lower thigh placing his other hand between her shoulder blades on her bare skin, dipping her back as they start laughing . Gabby places both hands on Matt's cheeks kissing his lips between their laughter before he pulls her back up." I expect more of that on our honeymoon." Matt whispers in her ear before resting her head on his shoulder as the music changed to a slow song.

"Our flight is in a few hours." Gabby murmured against Matt's chest as she rested her forehead against his neck while they moved slowly to the music." The wait is almost over."

"Are you nervous?"

"No." Gabby confident as she looked up to him." You have never made me feel insecure with myself."

"Good because you are perfect." Matt kisses her forehead." Especially in this dress." His hands start traveling down her bare back.

Gabby catches his hand just at the base of her back." We're not in Mexico yet." She kisses his jaw." Dessert has not been served." Gabby steps back winking." I think you owe your mother a dance." She points to Nancy sitting alone at a table.

Matt watched as Gabby moved across the dance floor joining her sister in law Laura, her niece Eva, and Kathy as they all danced together. A smile spread across his face watching his new wife laughing having a great time, before he turned to walk over to his mothers table. Nancy was no longer alone for Boden, Hermann, his wife Cindy and Mouch had joined her and they were all laughing together." What am I missing here?" Matt grabs a beer and takes a seat at the table.

"Randy and Christopher were just telling me about your first day as their lieutenant." Nancy informed him.

"Ah." Matt smiled taking a swig of his beer."You guys got me good." He says as Gabby joins them taking a seat on his lap.

"It was her idea." Mouch pointed to Gabby.

"What?" Gabby asked confused not hearing the entire conversation.

"The bucket of water to your husbands head on his first day." Hermann explains.

"Oh." Gabby starts cracking up then looks back to Matt." They got you good."

"Well apparently you were the master mind behind it all." Matt tickles her side lightly.

"They were scared of you." Gabby pointed to the men across from them just as Cruz, Mills, Shay, and Severide came over to the table." But I promised them you were not as you seem."

"Really you guys were afraid of me?" Matt looked at all his men from truck who looked away embarressed." I wasn't that bad." He waived them off.

"Are you kidding." Hermann laughs." You had us all walking on egg shells til you got us back, I was ready to kill you Dawson."

"Yeah I was a bit worried there." Gabby looks back at Matt." You looked really pissed, I thought you had changed."

"Oh I was pissed." Matt nodded his head." But I got all you guys good didn't I." He points at all his men.

"Well what did you do?" Nancy asked curious.

" Matt here." Boden speaks up." Waited til his first shift was almost over. He woke up all these guys at 5 am."He points as the men stand there smiling at the memory of that day." He dragged their half awake bodies out into the apparatus floor telling them they needed to start running drills for the prank they pulled on him."

Matt jumped in finishing the story." Once I had them lined up, as they moaned and complained I grabbed the hose and soaked each and every one of them."

"You really woke us up then." Mouch shakes his head." That water was freezing.

"Yeah." Cruz jumps in now." You were the only one laughing then lieutenant."

" You did a good job of keeping a straight face that whole day." Mills says." We thought you hated us."

"So I get the tough lieutenant rep." Matt shakes his head." I know I can be tough, but I also no how to play along."

Gabby looked back at Matt again." When I saw you laughing after hosing all these guys, I knew you were still you." She looked him in the eyes before kissing his lips.

They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat." You guys have a flight to catch ." Severide gives them a knowing look as Gabby and Matt blush .

"Oh man, did you ever pack?" Gabby asked Matt worried.

"I did." Matt brushed her hair back smiling at her." Did earlier and brought it with me here it's in Severide's car."

"Mine is in my old bedroom. I should probably go get changed now." Gabby stands kissing Matt's cheek." Then we should probably get going to the airport."

"Yeah I'll get changed when your finished, so leave your suitcase and I'll bring it down." He tells her as she walks away, and he gets up moving to the bar area where Severide just walked to as well." Hey you mind giving us a lift to the airport?" He asks as they both grab another beer." If your ok to drive." Matt clanks his beer.

"Yeah Shay can drive my car." Severide nods in her direction." She really hasn't been drinking but I'll take the ride."

"Thanks." Matt answers as both men look around at the party still commencing around them.

"So." Severide taps Matt's elbow with his own as a smirk grew." Your married, and your wife is upstairs changing and you are down here waiting your turn?"

"What?" Matt looks at him with a slight blush." You expect me to run up there for a quicky with all these people out here?"

"I would have if it were me." Severide shrugs his shoulders with having no shame in what he said." Besides your married now isn't that what you were waiting for?"

"Have you ever romanced a women or have you just jumped into bed with them?" Matt asked sarcastically before waiving him off." Forget I don't want to know. Firstly I'm not having a quicky with my wife at her parents house, and secondly." Matt leaned in closer taking a swig of his beer before whispering." I'm waiting my turn because I didn't trust myself up there with her alone."

"Hmmm." Severide raised a brow." I knew you were like the rest of us. You are in for an eventful honeymoon."

"What about are honeymoon?" Gabby walks up to hem changed into I white strapless tub dress.

"Hm what nothing." Matt says nervously." Just Kelly here said we should get a move on to get to the airport." He said flustered kissing her cheek." I'm gonna go get changed." Matt turns to walk away.

"What was that about?" Gabby turns to Severide." Is he ok?"

"He's fine we were just talking guy stuff you know."

Gabby caught on instantly." You know, I'm gonna kill Shay." She says embarrassed.

" Shay didn't tell me, Matt did."

"Oh." Gabby settled back." Well I guess I'm glad he has you to talk to. That he feels comftable to open up with you."

"Slowly, I guess it's hard for him?" Severide questions." Not very trusting."

"When he does trust you, he's someone you want in your life, and I know you can be that friend to him. Thank you for that." Gabby gave him a small smile just before Matt returned in a pair of jeans and a white short sleeve button down shirt." You ready babe?" Gabby turned her attention to him.

"Yeah your suitcase is by the front door." Matt wraps his arm around her shoulder.

All the guests followed them out standing on the front lawn blowing bubbles as Matt and Gabby said goodbye walking out the front door down the walkway to the car. They drove away for their long awaited honeymoon while all the guests went back into the yard as the party continued to commence.

TBC: next up the honeymoon, what all you loyal readers have been waiting for it tomorrow...:-)


	31. Chapter 31

Author's notes: This chapter will be M rated due to sexual scenes. I hope you all enjoy.

Gabby took a seat next to the window as Matt put their one duffel bag over head then took his seat next to her along the aisle. The window seats on the plane were rows of two seats on both sides of the plane and the center rows were three seats across." Here are you cold?" Matt wrapped Gabby's sweater over her shoulder that he was holding for her.

"Thank you." She snaked her arm around his resting her cheek on it." Do you feel any different?" Gabby asked as she locked her fingers in between Matt's while she looked down at his wedding band.

"I do wife." Matt smiled kissing the top of her head." You tired?"

"No." Gabby lifted her head to look at him." I don't want to sleep, cause I don't want this day to end."

"I know what you mean." Matt nods as Gabby leans back into his arm. They stay quite for a while just resting against each other moving their fingers together Gabby lightly kissing Matt's sleeve every so often and he kissing the top of her head as well. "Is this new?" Matt whispers breaking their silence once the flight took off noticing her necklace.

"Oh yeah." Gabby sat up excited ." I forgot to show this to you. This was one of my gifts at my party yesterday from my mother. It was given to her on her wedding day, and now she passed it on to me."

"That is nice it's really pretty." Matt picked it up in his fingers moving the engagement ring that she wore around her neck." Is that us?" He questions after opening the locket

"It is." Gabby places her hand on his cheek." Your mother had this picture and gave it to my mother."

"Really?" Matt asked surprised." So what will you put on this side?" He points to the empty half.

"Well they had suggested our wedding picture, or.." Gabby dragged out the last word as a grin graced her face." Or a picture of our kids."

Matt's grin grew to meet Gabby's." I like the thought of that." He moved in closer." Our kids." Matt whispered before meeting her lips with his, but pulling away reluctantly sooner then he liked due the lack of privacy on the crowded plane.

"So." Gabby linked her arm around Matt's again placing her chin on his shoulder." I hear you told Severide about our...arraingment?"

Matt huffs." What did he tell you?"

"No I kind of figured it out tonight after I walked into your conversation." Gabby says as she lifts her chin off his shoulder resting her cheek there now

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not." Gabby lifted her head to look at him again." I think it's great you and Kelly have really hit it off, besides you know I told Shay anyway.

Matt takes Gabby's hand in his turning to face her." Severide had the wrong idea of me." He looked away down to the floor for a moment the looked back up to Gabby." I wasn't going to tell you this, well I was going to just not now or today."

"It's ok you can tell me." Gabby encourages him seeing him nervously fumble his words.

"I bumped into Hallie this morning while I was with Severide." Matt searched Gabby's eyes before continuing." When he saw Hallie's reaction to us getting married, he jumped to conclusions. He assumed I was sleeping with both of you at the same time."

Gabby chuckles." That's because that's what he would have done. She then turned serious looking at Matt." I'm sorry you had to hurt Hallie like this, but she deserved the truth because nobody but us will truly understand how we feel."

"I know babe, that's why I opened up to Severide. I would like to think we are friends, so what kind of a friend would I be if I wasn't honest."

"He will see the kind of person you are with time. But don't be afraid to let him in cause you guys are very much alike and could be great friends." Gabby says before letting out a little yawn, then resting her head back on his shoulder." Thank you for telling me."

"I don't want to keep things from you Gabby, I just didn't want to upset you with this, not today." Matt kisses her head." I'm glad you are not upset though."

"I wouldn't be upset you married me today, and I truly feel bad for Hallie but you and I know we didn't do anything wrong we were just honest." Gabby says letting out another yawn.

Matt chuckles kissing Gabby's head." Close your eyes babe, get some rest. We can talk more later." Matt tells her as she snuggles in closer to his arm." I love you." He whispers but Gabby was already fast asleep as he smiled to himself then closing his eyes.

Before Gabby and Matt knew it they were rushing thru the airport in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, retrieving their luggage in baggage claim then quickly hailing a cab. The air was hot and humid with a mild breeze as night had just fallen. They had gained two hours from the different time zones having left Chicago in the evening as well. The cab ride was a short ten minute drive to the complex. The cab driver left them off right infront of their unit.

Matt pulled out the key from his pants pocket that Christie gave him that let them inside an end unit two bedroom two bath townhouse." Wow my sister doesn't mess around." He chuckles as they walk into the open foyer. To their left was the staircase to the second floor, on the right was a living room dining room combo and straight ahead was the kitchen and a set of sliding glass doors onto a covered patio that let you out onto the sanded beach about 20 feet away from the ocean." I'm suddenly feeling the urge for a late night swim." Matt looks over to Gabby as the stand on the patio looking out over the dark water lit up by the bright moon and the shallow whitecap waves.

"You read my mind." Gabby smiled before looking around to be sure the were alone, then stripping down to just her bra andunder ware." You coming?"

"Your going in like that?" Matt looks over her body.

"Yeah it's almost a bathing suit." She calls out to him as she runs off towards the water." Don't keep me waiting." She turns back to face him before turning back slowly entering the water til she was waist dip.

Matt stripped down to his boxers then made his way to the water." Wow this water is warm." He stood letting the water roll over his feet. He quickly moved thru the water til he reached Gabby putting his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder while she looked up at the moon.

"Took you long enough." She teases leaning her head back

"We've been here all of ten minutes and your stripping infront of me." Matt teases." You had me a bit flustered." He whispers into her neck as he starts kissing her and slowly pulling down her bra strap.

Gabby let's out a soft moan before swimming away then turning to face Matt." I think you need something to cool you off." She says as a smile tugs on the corners of her mouth.

"You wouldn't." Matt protests moving closer to Gabby but before he could reach her she was splashing him in the face." Oh it's on now." He chases after her, then finding themselves rolling around in the sand in a heated kiss as the water splashes their bodies.

Gabby lays on top of Matt breaking the kiss catching their breaths as she looks down between their bodies." Oh man we are just covered in sand." She chuckles." Looks like I'm going to need a shower to clean myself off."

"Is that an invitation?" Matt lifts an eyebrow

"Well what fun would it be if I were alone husband?" Gabby pecked his lips before standing then pulling Matt to his feet as they rush back inside the house as Gabby lead the way up the stairs grabbing the toiletry bag as they passed thru the foyer. Gabby found the master bedroom at the end of the hallway which had an attached bathroom at the far end of the room. Matt spun Gabby around kissing her again as he walked them into the bathroom then opening the shower door and moving inside never breaking their kiss til the water hit them.

"Oh my god, that's cold." Gabby laughs as the water starts to soak her.

"Sorry." Matt mumbles into her neck." I couldn't wait."

"I can see." Gabby drops her head back letting out a soft moan." We still have our under ware on."

"I can help with that ." Matt hums against her skin before turning her around pressing her against the wall. He pulls her hair back off her shoulder and resumes kissing her neck as his hand travels down her back stopping at her bra unclasping it with on swift motion. Gabby gasped as the material hung loosely from her body as she leaned into Matt's warm chest. Matt grabbed Gabby's hands from the shower wall that she braced herself on and turned her back to face him." Can I?" He whispered in her ear asking permission to rid her of her bra fully.

Gabby at a loss for words gives him a nod and drops her arms to her sides to allow it to fall easily. Matt gently places his fingers on the straps sending chills down Gabby's spine. With his eyes on hers he flicks each strap simultaneously sending it falling to the shower floor. Gabby's breath catches in her throat as she watches Matt's eyes travel down to her now exposed breasts. Matt's hands travel from her shoulders over her collarbone stopping taking her breasts in each hand as the water cascades over them as well. Gabby's leans her head back against the shower wall letting out a moan from the contact.

Matt moves his hands back up to her face moving her eyes back to his." Perfect." He mutters before pressing his lips to hers and they battle for control. When they break for air Matt braces his left hand on the wall taking her breast into his right hand and places his soft lips over her nipple. He nips and tugs at an agoniziling sensual pace then switches hands and breast repeating the motion while Gabby locks her fingers in Matt's hair at the back of his neck letting out soft moans of pleasure.

When Matt moved his kisses back to Gabby's neck she took this opportunity to spin Matt around pressing him back against the shower wall holding his arms at his sides pressed up against the wall as well. The look of surprise on his face caused Gabby to grin wickedly reaching up kissing his lips softly leaving him wanting more as she moves her lips to his neck then down to his unbelievably toned chest as she explored with her mouth. When the feeling building in the pit of her stomach became unbearable she reluctantly pulled away moving her lips back to Matt's." Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes." She mutters against his lips before pecking his lips then swiftly leaving the shower grabbing a towel as Matt moved his body under the running water.

Five minutes had past when Matt emerged from the bathroom wrapped in just a towel around his waist finding Gabby sitting up in the king size bed her back propted up against the pillows, wearing the white teddy that Shay had given her. Matt oogled at the site before him quickly moving onto the bed sitting on his knees down by her feet turning to face her. He reached up grabbing her thighs just above her knees pulling her body in one swift motion towards him that she was now flat on her back. Matt placed his left hand on the bed near Gabby's waist for support while his right hand slowly caressed her thigh then moved over the material on her body when he stopped his hand over her stomach and leaned down over her." Your gonna make me work for this huh?" He whispered his face inches from Gabby's as his hand played with the lacy material.

"Um hm." Gabby nodded with a smirk before reaching down pulling the towel from Matt's body leaving him completely naked. Then she threw her leg around his waist flipping him so she could get a better look. She marvelled at the site before her seeing him in a way she never had before as she let her hands explore the planes of his body in ways she never had before.

Matt watched her intently til he could no longer keep his hands from grabbing her and rolling her back beneath him." My turn." He fliinched his brow kissing Gabby's lips then pulling himself back up to his knees inbetween her legs. The way he looked at her Gabby could feel her skin tingle in excitment, before Matt's hands slowly slid down her body gliding over the material stopping between her legs lingering there for a moment before moving back up. This act made Gabby burn with desire, a sensation that needed to be extinguished. She pulled his arm bring him back over her body." I need you, now." She says with urgency before pulling Matt's lips to hers letting their passion run wild.

Matt broke the kiss long enough to rid Gabby of all materials leaving body completely bare to match his. He lifted her right leg bending it at the knee then placing his hand on her hip, while he used his other elbow for support and that hand rested on Gabby's shoulder. Their eyes were locked and their faces inches apart as Matt slowly pushed into Gabby both letting out a soft moan when he was complete then their lips met dancing again as their bodies began to find a rythem as moved as one.

Matt slowed down his strides a short time later removing himself to change positions. As he sat up Gabby got to her knees before Matt lifted onto his lap reconnecting them and wrapping her legs around his waist. Gabby rested her hands on his thighs while Matt snaked a hand around the base of her neck holding her up and his other hand held her lower back assisting with her trysts. Gabby thru her head back as Matt took to kissing on and around her chest causing Gabby to speed up their thrusts til she could no longer hold on. She thru her arms around Matt's neck as waves of pleasure rippled thru her body, instantly sending Matt pulsating within her, he buried his face in her chest as their bodies shook together.

They stayed like this til their bodies could no longer hold themselves up, falling back onto the pillows while they slowly caught their breath Matt pressed his chest into Gabby's back wrapping his arms around her." I love you." Gabby whispered.

"I love you too." Matt squeezed her tighter kissing her shoulder as they lay together listening to their heart rates return to normal.


	32. Chapter 32

Authors notes: Hey all I'm rating this chapter M for this will be continuation of the honeymoon, I really hope no one is offended by the sex scenes but I found it necessary for their story together, so enjoy,but warning rated M for sex...:-)

Gabby laid silent still wrapped in Matt's arms completely naked together, no sheets covering them as darkness still surrounded them. Matt moved his hand over Gabby's arm down her side reaching her thigh then travelling back up at a rhythmic pace." Are you still awake?" Matt lifts his head whispering in her ear placing kisses behind her ear.

"Yes."Gabby nuzzled her body further back turning her head as Matt brushes his nose into her cheek." I can't sleep, can you?"

"No." Matt sighs rolling on to his back." You have damaged me."

"Oh." Gabby chuckles rolling over leaning on her elbow placing her other hand on his chest." How did I damage you?" She speaks sarcastic.

"You are mind blowing." He tells her brushing a piece of hair back then letting his hand fall to her arm." That was truly the best sex I ever had."

"Oh stop." Gabby taps his chest looking away bashfully." Your just saying that."

"I'm not babe." Matt takes her face in his hands." I would never say something like that if it wasn't the truth."

Gabby's smile grew as she threw her leg over Matt sitting up strattling his waist." You were just ok." She shrugs her shoulders trying to keep a straight face. Then she places her hands on his chest leaning down closer to his face."But I think I'll keep you around." Gabby whispers giving him a wicked grin.

"You are going to be the death of me women." Matt says before rolling Gabby onto her back leaning over her." I guess I need some more practice if I want to keep my wife satisfied."

"Do you have any ideas?" Gabby's voice hitched as Matt's fingers barely grazed her skin as he started from her breast bone running between the crevise of her peaks across her navel stopping between her legs." Matt." Gabby moaned as her body shuttered by his touch.

"Shh." Matt silences her with his lips as he makes contact with her sweet spot lightly rubbing catching her moans in his mouth. Gabby starts rocking her hips as he slips two fingers inside her and his lips travel down the same path as his fingers minutes ago. Matt replaces his fingers with his mouth and tongue working Gabby over that her moans now loudly filled the room as she threw her head back and arched her back to reach down grabbing Matt's hair between her fingers.

"Oh ..god..you ..are..fucking...mind blowing." Gabby stuttered as her body shook with waves of pleasure.

Matt slowly crawled back up Gabby's body as she tried catching her breath." That's what I thought." He says with a smug look on his face as he hovered inches from her face.

Gabby wraps her leg around Matt turning him so she was now on top. She placed one hand on the top of his head brushing his hair back, while her other hand rested on his cheek as her eyes looked deep into his." You have ruined me." She whispers against his lips." We are more amazing together then I ever dreamed. I love you."

Matt snaked his hand around her neck lifting his head to meet her lips kissing her with passionate force." I love you too." He mutters breathless as Gabby shimmies down his body." What are you doing?" Matt lifts his head catching Gabby's eye and the look she had all but told him what she was about to do.

"Making up for lost time, we definantly waited to long." Gabby keeps her eyes on Matt as he swallows hard watching as her mouth slowly takes in his already rock hard member as his head drops back and his eyes squeeze closed. His fingers clenched the sheets til the surge in the pit of his stomach rose.

"Gabby baby." Matt huffs breathless as he reaches down grabbing her arms pulling her up off of himself, then a wicked grin grew on her face as she saw the look on Matt's face like he was about to fall apart at the seams.

Gabby crawls up his body til her lips were brushing against his." Did you like that?" She asks with a seductive tone that drove Matt even more crazy for her, as he pushed his lips forcefully passionately against hers as his hands grab her waist and he slides himself inside her in one swift motion, their lips parting briefly as their moans escaped from the contact then their lips began another battle for control.

When the kiss broke gabby pulled herself upright giving him a perfect view of her flawless body. She quickly found a new rythem over Matt as she placed her hands in her hair throwing her head back. Matt moved his hands from Gabby's waist to her breasts kneading and massaging them as she dropped her hands over his and meeting his eyes again. The look Gabby was giving him caused him to fall apart at that moment releasing his love deep with in her. The sensation sent Gabby over the edge as she collapsed onto Matt's chest, leaving them both panting.

Gabby slipped off of Matt a few minutes later laying her cheek on his chest as he played with a strand of her hair." What time is it?" She asked noticing a stream of light shining thru the window,while she ran her fingers thru his chest hair.

"Almost 5." Matt tells her after grabbing his watch from the night table." The sun is coming up."

Gabby lifted her head turning to get a better look out the window." If it's 5 here then it's 7 back in Chicago." She then turns back resting her chin back down looking at Matt." We have been up all night."

"Um hm." Matt nods with a smirk." Like I said you have destroyed me, cause if our nights continue like this I won't be getting any sleep."

"Well you could get some sleep now." Gabby leans up kissing his chin before rolling out of bed." But not me."

"Hey." Matt grabs her hand as she stood." Where are you going?"

"To go downstairs and eat something." Gabby grabs one of Matt's t-shirts that was on top of his bag near the bed pulling over her head." I'm starving so I won't be able to sleep now." She climbs back into bed sitting on her knees next to him." I'll be right back up, hopefully their is something good in the fridge. "

"It should be fully stocked, Christie said she spoke with the cleaning lady and told her to do a big food shopping." Matt tells her placing one arm behind his head and playing with the patch of skin on her leg where the bottom of his t-shirt lands with his other hand." Then hurry back baby."

"Awe are you gonna miss me?" Gabby asked in a sweet voice as she moved hovering over Matt.

"I am." He looked up smiling at her before pulling her lips to his.

Gabby got lost in his kiss for a moment before pulling back grunting as her stomach grumbled." Can you hold this thought?" She pecked his lips before off the bed." I'll bring you something back." Gabby winks before leaving the bedroom.

Gabby rummaged thru the refrigerator when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss to the back of her head." What happened you couldn't wait?" She chuckles leaning into his embrace." Or did you decide you were hungry?"

"Both, but did you see that sunrise?" Matt pulls her to the sliding glass doors." I didn't want you to miss it."

"Wow it is beautiful." Gabby leans her head on Matt's shoulder as they just look in silence, til Gabby grabs a bowl of fruit and opens the door." Let's sit out here." She takes his hand guiding him out onto the patio.

Matt took a seat on the lounge chair in just his boxers pulling Gabby onto his lap still in just his t-shirt as she snuggled in next to him, feeding each other grapes from the bowl of fruit. The sun quickly rose over the water in front of them as they both fell fast asleep after a long night in each other's arms the warm tropical breeze blowing thru the patio making it a perfect tempeture.

Matt was the first to stir from his sleep as he felt the hot sun hitting his face now. He slowly moved causing Gabby to stir but not wake as he opened his eyes." Gabby babe." Matt spoke with a sleepy voice as he rubbed his face taking in his surroundings." Gabby wake up." He says more bodly as he now notices that the sun is shining on his face cause it is setting." We slept all day."

"What?" Gabby opens her eyes sleepily." Are you kidding?" She says before sitting up looking around." Oh man we really did." Gabby chuckles leaning back into Matt's chest."Are sleep patterns are gonna be all off now."

"So what do you wanna do..tonight." Matt laughs shaking his head at how they slept the whole day away." Do you wanna go out for dinner?"

Gabby turns around strattling Matt's lap." Like a date." She chuckles." We never have done that you know, I guess I was an easy lay for you, you never even had to wine and dine me." Gabby teases as she takes his chin between her thumb and pointer finger rocking his face slightly from side to side.

"I saved you the trouble of that awkward first date, you would have found me irresistible anyway." Matt says taking a grape throwing it in his mouth.

" Oh really, is that right." Gabby raised an eyebrow before standing up walking behind the lounge chair leaning down whispering in Matt's ear." You are, but so am I." She takes a little nibble at his ear before turning walking back inside as Matt quickly followed.

About an hour later night had completely fallen as Gabby and Matt had both showered and were now getting dressed for their night out. Gabby sipped on a glass of wine while she finished the final touches of her makeup, as Matt slipped into a pair of jeans." Which dress should I wear." Gabby turns to face Matt as she stood in just her bra and under ware pointing to three different dresses laid out on the bed.

"This one." Matt points without hesitation to a red dress that had a strap just on one side and came to a longer point just past the knee on the strapless side." Sexy." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh men your all alike." Gabby rolls her eyes smiling as she turns back to the mirror putting on a shade of red lipstick to match." I have to change my bra then." She says moving to her bag pulling out a strapless bra switching it on her body before pulling the dress over her head." What do you think?" Gabby places her hands on her hips turning from side to side as Matt looks up from buttoning his shirt.

Matt swallows hard as he looks over his beautiful wife." Wow." He mumbles out." You may just stop traffic tonight."

Gabby blushes before walking over to Matt kissing his cheek." Thank you." She gives him a small smile." Are you ready?"

"Yes." Matt kisses her forehead ." Let's go." He takes her hand as she slips on a pair of black heels for a night out in the city.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a fifteen minute ride into the city that Matt and Gabby took a cab to get them there. Gabby stepped out of the cab first and as soon as her heels hit the pavement she was in love. She looked around the busy streets filled with crowds of people, loud music being played by live bands on the side walk as people danced along, under the dim city lights." I guess this is the place to be." Gabby grins widely looking back at Matt as he finishes paying the cab driver." I bet these people sleep all day too." She chuckles as Matt wraps his arm around her shoulder while she watches the people dancing around them.

"Well I guess we will fit right in then won't we." Matt looks down smiling as they start walking thru the crowds. Gabby's red dress brought her lots of attention as Matt observed lots of men oogling over her as he smiled proudly that it was his arm around her shoulder." See I told you, you would stop traffic." Matt whispers in her ear.

"Hmm?" Gabby looked around unaware of the attention she was getting. When she noticed what he meant she smiled reaching up kissing Matt's lips proudly." You picked it out you know." Gabby teased tapping his chin with her pointer finger.

"Mmm maybe I should have saved this one for just me." Matt say provocatively as his hands start travelling down her back." Maybe we should have stayed in tonight too."

"Matt." Gabby shivered from his touch as she blushed." Your embarressing me." She reached behind grabbing his hands.

"What?" Matt chuckled lightly nodding at the random couples around the streets kissing passionately." I don't think they mind."

"Honey they couldn't handle what we got." Gabby leans up slowly pecking his cheek." Besides I don't want to share you." She grins taking two steps back before turning around to start walking as Matt taps her bottom." Hey!" Gabby turns around giggling.

Matt holds up both hands in defense smiling a guilty grin." I couldn't help it, your ass in that dress." He takes a step closer ." Pretty damn sexy."

" Let's go before you get us into trouble." Gabby blushes grabbing his hands in hers walking backwards a few steps smiling at him before turning back around strolling further thru the busy streets hand in hand taking in the sights.

Gabby and Matt sat at a table on the sidewalk having dinner at a little cuban bistro down one of the side streets in town where there was less people walking the streets." I can't believe I have never had this before." Matt says taking another big gulp from his glass of sangria.

"I told you, you would like it." Gabby says grabbing the pitcher of sangria from their table refilling her glass." My mom used to make it really good, but she hasn't in a while. Maybe I can ask her to show me if you ask nicely." She challenges.

Matt grinned leaning in closer to Gabby placing butterfly kisses along her neck before whispering in her ear." Please pretty please."

"Well how do I say no to that." She whispers back as they smile at each other looking at each other intently as the waitress brings their dinner over breaking their close proximity." I'm so hungry." Gabby chuckled looking down at her plate of food after the waitress walked away.

"You ain't kidding." Matt grabs his utensils digging into his plate." If we have another night like last night." He says with a mouthful of food." We need to work in a snack break or something."Gabby smiled back as they both ate the rest of their meal in silence.

They finished two pitchers of sangria leaving them feeling pretty good but not drunk either. They left the bistro walking around town some more finding at the far end of town there was a boardwalk overlooking the ocean. Matt stood with both hands in his jean pockets as Gabby had both her arms around one of Matt's resting her head against his shoulder as they looked out over the ocean that the large moon illuminated again tonight." Awfly quiet?" Matt kisses the top of Gabby's head." Something on your mind babe?"

Gabby hesitates before answering." Yeah us, our future." She said with a nervousness in her voice." We never really talked about it, we got married so quickly." She turns her body pressing her back against the railing of the boardwalk standing infront of Matt. He looked at her with confusion and worry not speaking so Gabby continues." We never had that talk about family, about kids, I mentioned it to you on the plane but I never asked." She paused briefly looking Matt in the eyes now." Do you want kids with me?"

Matt took his hands out of his pockets placing his hands on the rail behind her leaning his body in closer so they were inches apart." Gabby you are my future, as well as the babies we make together." He kisses her lips softly." Of course I want kids with you, that beautiful smile of yours, those big brown eyes are children would be so lucky to get."

Gabby wraps her arms around Matt neck smiling." Or your amazing personality, and adorable dimples when you smile."

"Yeah they are gonna be pretty damn perfect aren't they." Matt grins widely at the thought." And I promise to be the father that they deserve to have."

"I know you will be better then that." Gabby says before pulling Matt's lips to hers." I love you."

Matt kissed Gabby's lips again." What do you say we get out of here?" He says pressing his body into hers with lust building in his eyes." So I can show you just how much I love you."

They were barely in the front door of the town house before Gabby pulls her dress over her head tossing it aside then moving to fumble with the buttons of Matt's shirt along with his own hands as they vigorously kissed. Once Matt was rid of his shirt he moved Gabby towards the living room tossing her bra on the floor before they fall onto the couch together.

A short time later their bodies laid on the floor infront of the couch completely naked and intertwined." That was great." Gabby said catching her breath." But this floor is really hard." She let out a soft chuckle pushing herself up on to her elbow.

"Yeah." Matt chuckles as he lays flat on his back." I don't think I'm getting off this floor." He teases while Gabby leaned into his chest while their bodies vibrated together from their laughter.

"Come on babe." Gabby gets up on her knees reaching her hand out." We should probably go to sleep now." She says as she helps lift him to a seated position." The sun is coming up." Gabby chuckles rolling her eyes."We are definantly going to regret this when we get home in a few days."

"Yeah but let's not worry about that now." Matt grinned laying back down grabbing Gabby's hand pulling her ontop of him." Who needs sleep anyway." He smiles before bring her lips to his.


	34. Chapter 34

Gabby and Matt dragged their tired bodies thru O'Hare airport a few days later. They took the red eye flight home from Mexico and with the time change they lost two hours getting them home at 8:00 a.m. Severide and Shay were meeting them for the next shift wasn't for 24 more hours. Matt threw Gabby's duffel bag over his shoulder as they grabbed their two suitcases from baggage claim then exited the first set of automatic doors ." I already miss Mexico." Gabby sighs." But I can't wait to be back in our own bed."

Matt chuckles lightly." That bed was pretty comftable in the townhouse."

"It was." Gabby shrugged her shoulders looking over to Matt as they waited to be picked up." But we didn't sleep much in the bed."

Matt blushes looking over to her as his grin grew." You weren't complaining then were you." He teases just as Kelly and Leslie pull up to the curb.

Shay hops out of the passenger seat holding up a sign that read 'Casey' on it." Gabby and Matt roll their eyes at each other before grabbing their bags." That's us." Gabby answers playing along.

Shay throws her arms around Gabby wrapping her in a big hug." So how was it?" She pulls back grinning looking between Matt and Gabby.

"Leave them alone Leslie." Severide walks around the car stepping up on the curb." They got home like two seconds ago.."

"I'm just asking my friends how their honeymoon was." Shay looked to Severide." Is that ok?"

" You two will be back on 61 in the morning you can ask her then." Severide spat back.

Gabby and Matt stood their smiling at each other as they listened to the bickering." I don't know babe?" Matt chuckles as he nods his head in their direction." You would think they were the married couple not us?"

"Well they sure do bicker like they were." Gabby adds." Would you like some privacy?" She smirks looking over to Shay and Severide now.

"Haha very funny guys." Shay puts her hands on her hips making a face at them.

"Are you gonna take us home or what?" Matt teased." We are exhausted."

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Severide shakes his head smiling." Let's get you home, I bet your exhausted." He says giving Matt a knowing look and Matt's face can't hide it. Severide loads the bags with help from Matt into the trunk before they all climb in." Hey you guys up for some breakfast before we drop you off?" Kelly asks as he started the car.

"Casey your mother went to your sisters for the day to give you both some time to unwinde from your flight home." Shay adds.

"Oh right my mom." Matt shakes his head.

Shay and Severide look back at him in unison making a face." You forgot your mother lives with you?" Shay says.

"I wasn't thinking about that when we were away."

"You weren't thinking much at all were you?" Severide chuckles with a sarcastic tone.

Gabby snaps her tongue rolling her eyes with a blush forming on her cheeks." Just drive Kelly, and get your mind out of the gutter."

"Don't worry Kelly." Leslie taps his shoulder." I'll get the details tomorrow."

"Guys!" Gabby and Matt said at the same time with embarressment.

"Alright, alright." They both laughed as Kelly finally pulled away from the curb.

The four friends sat at a booth in a near by diner talking mostly about the two shifts Matt and Gabby had missed, and the calls they went on. They didn't stay long for Leslie and Kelly could see just how tired they were and dropped them at home a short time later. They said their goodbyes til tomorrow as Gabby and Matt stumbled into their apartment.

" It's good to be home." Matt says dropping the bags on the floor once inside the living room." I don't know if I have the energy to walk to our bedroom." He chuckles.

"I don't." Gabby shuffles her feet the few steps to the couch her body collapsing down." So tired." She mumbles.

Matt smiled at Gabby who was grabbing a throw pillow for her head then grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch." I hope there is room for me?" He shuffles his tired feet over now.

"Of course." Gabby scoots her body up against the back of the couch lifting the blanket." Wouldn't want it any other way." She kisses his lips as he makes himself com table on his back as she snuggles into his side. Their eyes were closed instantly with no more words spoken.

Matt woke up to a light tap on his shoulder." Matt wake up." Nancy says standing over the couch." Dinner is ready."

"It's dinner time?" Gabby's sleepy voice speaks as she stirs from sleep opening her eyes.

"What time is it?" Matt rubs his eyes.

"7:30."

"What." Gabby and Matt sat up still groggy looking out the window as night had begun to fall." When did you get home?" Matt looks up to his mom.

"About two hours." She spoke softly walking back to the dining room giving them some time to wake up." You guys looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

"It's OK." Matt stood from the couch first then helping Gabby up.

"Thanks." Gabby whispers to Matt before walking to the table." You didn't have to cook, we could have ordered take out tonight."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Nancy waives her off before gesturing them to sit on either side of her." So how was it?" She asks as she places her napkin on her lap.

Gabby and Matt share a quick smile before turning back to Nancy." Great ." The both say to her with matching smiles spreading across their faces.

Nancy smiled back as she scooped pasta into their dishes." Back to work already tomorrow?"

" Yeah." Gabby sighed." It's gonna be a rough adjustment."

" Speaking of work." Nancy speaks up." I got a part time job while you were gone."

Matt and Gabby looked up from their plates to each other then over to Nancy." Why, where?" They both said.

Nancy once again smiled at their reaction and placed a hand on each of theirs." Why." She looks to Matt." Because it gets lonely here sometimes, and I promised to give you as much space as possible. And." Nancy turned to face Gabby." It's at the market a few blocks away, as a cashier."

"I think that's great Nancy, mom." Gabby said correcting herself." But you are not a burden to us, just so you know."

"I do." She gives Gabby a greatful smile.

"I'm glad you did this for yourself mom." Matt squeezes her hand." And like Gabby said your not a burden, we appreciate you thinking of us."

"Of course." Nancy smiles back to Matt." Let's eat, let,s eat before it gets cold." She says after a brief moment of silence, then watches her son and daughter-in-law dig in with a twinkle in her eye.

After dinner Gabby helped Nancy clear the table while Matt unpacked a few boxes in their bedroom." I have this." Nancy tells Gabby taking the sponge from her hands as she was about to do the dishes." It is technically still your honeymoon for one more night before you have to get back to the real world. I insist."

Gabby went to protest but Nancy waived her off." Thank you." She conceded." Maybe Matt wants to sit on the back porch, looks like a nice night. And I've been wanting to open this bottle." Gabby walks to the back door looking outside before seeing the bottle of wine on the counter.

"Sounds good babe." Matt walked out of the bedroom overhearing as he broke down the cardboard box for the garbage." Go grab a blanket I'll meet you out there in a few minutes." He kisses her forehead before walking to the bathroom.

"Would you like to join us?" Gabby asks Nancy as she grabs some wine glasses." Your more then welcome."

"Thanks sweety, but you two go I'm gonna watch someTV." Nancy turns to smile." Oh almost forgot I made this for you both." She moves quickly out of the room to her bedroom just as Gabby was about to walk out and Matt was making his way out of the bathroom. When she returned a minute later she was holding a book." Christie has a lot of my belongings in her attic, I found tons of pictures in a box so I made you this album." Nancy says before handing it to Matt." Enjoy your night." She turns and leaves quickly wanting to give them some space.

Gabby and Matt watched her leave before looking to each other." Come on." Gabby puts her hand out to Matt." We will look at it outside."

"Yeah." He smiles taking her hand walking out the back door.

There was a set of wicker furniture on the small deck which included two chairs one love seat and a table in the middle and a small grill in the corner. Gabby and Matt sat cuddled together on the loveseat wrapped in the blanket with their legs tangled together up on the wicker coffee table. Matt poured the wine while Gabby opened the first page of the album." Matt." Gabby says in amazement running her hand over the page before looking up to him." It's a collage of pictures of us as kids."

"Really." Matt leaned back into Gabby's side with a glass of wine in each hand." I never realised my mom had taken so many pictures of us back then." He says handing Gabby her glass as she places the book between both of their laps flipping thru the pages.

They reminisced over random pictures in the book til they got to last page. This page only held two picture on it, the first picture was the day Gabby moved away 15 years ago their arms slung around the others smiling as they poised under the tree in the meadow." I hated that day." Matt whispered.

"I know." Gabby looked up to Matt with tear filled eyes." I fought with my parents for days after they told us we were moving." Gabby looked down to the page again." Now look at us." A single tear fell and a smile spread on her face as she looked at the second picture, a wedding photo.

"You were so beautiful that day, well everyday." Matt wipes her tear with his thumb as their eyes meet." My wife." He whispers before they slowly met each others lips. The kiss was soft sweet but soon became forceful passionate. They reached out putting their wine glasses on the table with out breaking the kiss. Gabby's hands found the back of his neck pulling him closer as his hands began wandering down her body slipping under the blanket draped over them.

Gabby and Matt broke apart abruptly as they heard the door open, seconds later Nancy stepped out as Matt pulled the blanket over his lap not going unnoticed by Gabby who reached for her glass of wine taking a big gulp trying to hide the akwardness." Just wanted to say goodnight I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Yeah night." Matt rushes out.

"Good night." Gabby says still sipping at her wine as Nancy turns back around walking inside clueless to what she just broke up." Wow that was close." She chuckled leaning into Matt's shoulder.

"I think the part time job was a really good idea at least we know we won't get caught then." Matt says shaking his head.

"I think it's kind of hot." Gabby slips her hand under the blanket onto Matt's lap." The thrill of getting caught." She kisses down his neck as a groan ecapes his throat and she could feel his excitement in her hand. Gabby continues her advances by strattling Matt's hips." How daring are you?" She asks between soft kisses to his lips.

Matt squeezes her ass pulling her tighter onto his lap to answer her question." How quiet can you be?" He asks as his hands slip under her shirt.

"I make no guarantees." She crashes her lips to his pulling the blanket up over their heads.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's notes:

Hi all I'm sorry for not updating on a regular basis like I normally do but this week has been hectic for me. I will try to post whatever I can but may not be able to post daily til next week. With that I would also like to inform you that I have started plotting out a new story. I'm going to title it ' explosions ', but I will be rating it M so keep a look out for it but I probably won't post til I finish 'old friends' which has a few more chapters til its complete.

Summery for explosions:

This story will start at episode 220 a dark day hospital explosion. In this story Dawson and Casey are their volunteering when Gabby gets trapped in the rubble. Except in my story Hallie never died and she and Matt are still dating, as Gabby will be casually dating Jay Halstead. And Gabby and Matt have never been together...

Please let me know what you think and I hope you will read...

I'm going rate this story M for sexual scenes and language. I just want to have free reign over this story to let me explore more options in my writing.

Thank you, Jamie..:-) .


	36. Chapter 36

Gabby and Matt walked into 51 the next morning hand in hand with their bags over their shoulders already changed into the work clothes." This is going to be a long shift." Gabby says dragging her words.

"Yeah it will." Matt says holding the door open that lead into the common room." But after this shift I'm sure it will feel like we never left."

Gabby smiles back to Matt before stepping thru the door and they were greeted by a crowded common room."Ahh the newlyweds have arrived." Mouch says from his usual spot.

"How was Mexico?" Cruz took a sip of his coffee moving to sit at the long table.

"You guys look more tired then relaxed." Hermann says in a teasing tone." Should I ask how Mexico was?"

"It was great guys." Matt says kissing Gabby's temple as she turned to head for the locker room." Catch you later." He whispers just loud enough for her to hear.

"I hope Mexico was good." Otis says taking a seat next to Cruz." Cause I don't want to be running drills all day like our relief Lt had us do."

"Yeah we could have been training for the CIA." Mouch says turning in the couch to join the conversation.

"Oh yeah." Matt chuckled pouring himself a cup of coffee." Who was my relief?"

"Your looking at him." Hermann rolls his eyes leaning up against the counter." These guys cried like girls while you were gone."

Matt smiled as he took a sip of his coffee looking around at his men, glad to be back. Gabby walked into the locker room in search of her friend finding it empty. She placed her bag in her locker then walked out to the apparatus floor seeing Shay jump out of a truck and rush through the doors.

"I know I know I'm late." A desheveled Shay says.

"Don't worry I'm not going to yell." Gabby raises her hands." Who's the chick though?"

"Some girl I met last night at the bar."

"Last night?" Gabby raises a brow." Must have gone pretty well then?"

"Just being casual." Shay shrugs it off." I don't want any commitments."

"Look I know Clarice." Gabby started to say but Shay cut her off.

"Let's get the ambo restocked before a call comes in." Shay walks to the back of the rig." And you owe me details girly." She popped her head back out waiving Gabby over.

"Right." Gabby chuckled taking a seat across from Shay grabbing the clip board." Thought maybe you forgot."

"So how does it feel to be a married lady?" Shay taps Gabby's wedding band with her pointer finger." Is he still treating you like gold?"

"Shay!" Gabby eyed her." Of course he is."

"What, just making sure." She chuckled shrugging her shoulders then turned serious." I'm glad you found each other again, I've never seen you happier."

"Thanks sweety." Gabby placed her hands over Shay's." You will too, I'm sure of it."

"Um." Matt taps on the door." Sorry to interrupt, but you got a second babe?"

"Sure." Gabby moves to hop out of the back of the ambo just as the bells go off." I'll catch you after." She kisses his cheek.

"Be safe." Matt says before rushing off to his assigned vehicle.

Squad, truck, ambo, and chief rolled up to an abandoned warehouse smoke escaping the windows with no visible flames. Casey, and Severide ordered their men the tasks art hand for search and rescue of each floor. Dawson and Shay stood by 61 waiting for any victims to be sent their way.

"Chief." Casey's voice rang through the radio." We have a victim down on the first floor..." then the radios went static.

"Casey, Severide. Come in." Boden spoke firmly.

"Victim... first...down..." Casey's voice broke through the radio once more.

"Casey, come in?" Boden spoke into his radio again." Casey, truck 81 come in?"

The silence grew more eerie by the second." Chief." Dawson's voice cracked." Should we go in?" She asks giving a worried look to Shay.

Boden holds up his hand." Casey, report?" He almost yells into the radio." Casey, Severide, truck 81, squad 3 report, report."

"Chief?" Dawson calls out to get his attention." The victim is on the first floor." She asks permission to go inside, truly wanting to get inside to be sure her new husband was ok.

"No." Chief spoke firm." I will go in to check out the situation first." He says as he pulls off his helmet grabbing an oxygen tank.

"Don't worry, they are fine." Shay places her hand on Dawson's arm as they watched Boden walk towards the building.

"Pull back, flammable flammable." Severide's voice crackled through the radio moments before a massive explosion shattered all the windows and a huge smoke cloud filled the air leaving zero visibility as Shay and Dawson fall to the ground a natural instinct to protect themselves from falling debre, flying glass and the white cloud of smoke.

Author's notes: Sorry slightly short chapter wanted to update with something and decide where I was taking this story.( well you know Shay will survive, but will all of the guys?)


End file.
